When We Collide
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Peter and Carla have been back now from LA for a few weeks and things aren't looking positive for the couple. New added stresses in their lives have caused them both to fall from the wagon but with disastrous consequences for them both. (Contains Sexual and Violent scenes)
1. Chapter 1

The glass hit the wall with a loud crash where it shattered into a million pieces. It's contents staining the grey patterned wallpaper of Peter's flat. It had narrowly missed Carla's head and she stood shaking, her back pressed firmly against the wall. She had never seen Peter so drunk and angry and what made it worse was she had no idea what had set him off.

She had come home from a long, stressful and sober day at the factory to find him slumped over a bottle of whisky at the table, only a glassful or two left in it. The sight of him had upset her instantly and she'd walked casually by snatching the bottle to tip the remainder down the sink. But Peter's hand was quick to snatch it back and that is where it had all begun to go so wrong.

It was obvious to Carla that this was one of Simon's days with Leanne and that was perhaps part of the reason Peter was seeking comfort in the bottle. Both of them had a locked grip on the bottle that was turning both their knuckles white and so the rowing and fighting began.

"_Peter, give me the bottle baby you don't need it" _Carla asked nicely.

"_No, don't tell me what to do Carla" _he snapped managing to snatch the glass bottle from her grip.

Now he was standing before her worked up from their row and had just thrown a glass at her. Peter couldn't deny that his aim had been to hit Carla. How dare she march in from work and tell him he shouldn't drink, how dare she lecture him and try to take it away when all this time since they returned from LA she'd been secretly drinking. He'd only worked it out today, he'd been in desperate need of a drink when Leanne had come to collect Simon and take him home and had searched the cupboards pointlessly until he found a stash of bottles under the sink.

This was all her fault, she knew better than to surround Peter with his demons. They'd both done the support sessions in LA and she knew better than this. He now looked at her trembling against the wall and felt a built up rage towards her, why had she done this to him. He suddenly advanced towards her and then lost all control.

Peter had a determination and strength like a man possessed and she was powerless to stop him as his fists pummelled against her. He knocked about on her arms and chest, leaving her feeling in pain. It was bearable and so she took it knowing that the alcohol in his system was partly to blame. Soon she found his tight fists had moved to her face and he cracked her on the cheek, it was definitely going to bruise. She started to cry as he hit away at her like she was some sort of punching bag.

Still angry Peter stopped suddenly and grabbed her by the throat. She was struggling to breathe as he pulled her forward and then slammed her back into the wall. Tightening his grip he held her still as his wide, angry eyes bore into her frightened ones and felt immense pleasure as he watched her struggle against him. Her face was draining of all its colour and Peter's grip remained so strong that his fingers were digging into her delicate flesh.

It wasn't until she began to choke that he let go. Promptly she slid down the wall and sat at the bottom on the floor gasping desperately for breath. Peter looked down on her in her pathetic state and still felt angry.

He began to shout repeatedly, _"It's your fault, all this is your fault" _in an aggressive tone. Carla obviously wasn't sorry, she hadn't even tried to apologise and she didn't seem at all remorseful. All Peter saw slumped against the wall was a pathetic, lying drunk who didn't support him and didn't understand, she was selfish. He found himself starting to kick her, she would pay for her mistakes one way or another.

His foot was rock solid as it came into contact with Carla's torso and hit her with so much force it left her winded. She lifted her hand to shelter her face as Peter's foot swung back and then in that direction. Then he went back to kicking her stomach, his foot hammered away at her pain riddled body. Carla heard a crack as he made contact with ribs for the third time and cried out in pain. It was an ear-piercing scream that stopped Peter in his tracks and snapped him so suddenly back to reality.

Carla's mouth was open but no sound came out as she lay against the skirting board in agony. She was afraid to move and so lay still waiting for further abuse from Peter. He looked down on her as his erratic heart rate and built up rage began to calm. What had he done? She looked so fragile and hurt, it was sobering to see but just made Peter feel worse, leaning down he went to take her hand but she flinched at his touch.

"_Please don't touch me" _she simply wimpered in a broken and weak voice.

Peter could feel himself getting angry again but this time at himself for lashing out at Carla. He was hurt that she didn't want his help either. Stumbling in his intoxicated state back to the sofa he fell down onto its soft upholstery and swiped the bottle from the coffee table. Placing the opening to his lips he downed the remaining contents in one go and then threw the empty bottle forward in frustration. It hit the television screen shattering it and itself in one ugly mess.

The crashing and shattering of glass worried Carla and so she winced in pain as she lifted her heavy head from the floor to try and see what had happened. She couldn't see much, only Peter with his hands scooped in his hair, she watched him quietly for a few seconds until she could support herself no longer and then fell back to the floor.

Peter removed himself from the couch and grabbed his coat from the back of the dining chair with so much vigour that he knocked it over and it clattered noisily against the floor. From the table he grabbed his packet of cigarettes and pulled one out. Placing it between his lips and held it there as he patted down his pockets in search of a lighter. Finding it he lit it and held it to the end of the fag, breathing in deeply and taking his first drag. He took one last look over at Carla as he released the smoke collected in his mouth and then abruptly turned to leave, he'd drunk Carla's stash dry and was now very much in need of another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla dragged her aching body along the floor to the bedroom wincing at every twinge of pain she felt. She felt physically sick as she reached the bedside, she knew the best thing to do was sleep this off and think things through properly in the morning. She hooked both her elbows onto the mattress and tried to pull her weight up onto the bed but she was just too weak after the beating Peter had given her. Carla let her body slide back down onto the floor and sobbed gently as she screwed her body into a ball. Only one thing could take away her pain now. Remembering a bottle she had strategically hidden under the bed, because it was one of the places Peter never checked or cleaned, she reached out her hand and strained her fingertips until she felt the glass bottle in reach.

Grabbing it she pulled it towards her and looked at it lovingly as it emerged before her. She slowly opened it with her spare hand as she lay flat on her bruised stomach. Placing it to her lips she closed her eyes and painfully threw her head back so the contents ran down the bottle, passed her lips and straight down the back of her throat. It was warm and comforting as she gulped as much down as she could before it began to burn. Pulling it away she gasped for air and then started all over again until the contents of the bottle were no more.

Her head was heavy as she placed it back against the floor with a bump. Her eyelids heavy too slowly closed and before long Carla had fallen asleep peacefully, no longer in pain and holding the empty bottle firmly in her hand.

Meanwhile Peter had stumbled into the Rovers and Tina had refused to serve him, he hadn't had any better luck in the Bistro with the likes of Nick and Kylie either. As a last resort he wandered into Dev's to buy a bottle. It was better than nothing and he'd take it home and drown his sorrows there. Dev handed him the two bottles of whisky he asked for and the last small bottle of vodka on his shelf all neatly packaged in a carrier bag. Peter just smiled and nodded politely as he handed Dev the cash to pay for his goods. Stumbling around the shop to the door he made an exit.

The bottles clattered noisily in the bag as Peter stumbled back along the cobbles to his flat above the bookies. Reaching the door he banged against it drunkenly as he wobbled back and forth trying to keep his balance whilst searching for his keys. Before long he found them and put it in the lock but it wouldn't turn, for a minute he got worked up and angry, swearing at it and trying to twist it violently. Then he laughed and removed it from the lock, suddenly he realised he'd been using the wrong key. Laughing away he searched all the keys on the ring until he found the correct one. It turned instantly as he put it in the lock, stepping inside he slammed the door behind him and wandered up the stairs keeping a firm grip on the handrail for support.

Upon re-entering the flat he was met by the darkness so quickly pushed the switch for the main living area light. The brightness flooded the room as he placed the bag down on the table and removed his jacket. He looked to the spot where he had left Carla, laying on the floor battered and bruised because of his anger and the thoughts were sobering. But when he didn't see her there he began to panic, where had she gone, he couldn't have people seeing what he'd done to her. Rushing across the flat he hurried to the bedroom and barged in the door fixing his eyes on the empty bed. He panicked again as his heart thumped away in his chest at the sight of the untouched sheets.

He found his eyes suddenly drawn to the floor where Carla's feet just peeked out from the end of the bed. Quickly he stumbled round to her and wobbled as he focused on her body lying almost lifelessly on the floor beside the bed. He dropped heavily to his knees beside her and stroked the cold skin of her arm. Disappointed when she didn't begin to stir he continued to run his fingers lightly against her newly bruised skin, and started to make himself comfortable stretching out on the floor beside her.

Peter hadn't noticed that she had any empty bottle in her other hand and so put an arm across her and snuggled up to her side, burying his nose and lips into her hair and kissing the back of her neck gently. It made her stir and groggily moan as she peeled her tear stained cheek from the floor. Suddenly aware of Peter's presence she tensed and dared not move any further.

"You ok Carla?" he whispered softly.

She moaned in response and attempted to turn onto her side. It was painful but she just about managed it and as she pulled her right arm under her body, so it wasn't bent uncomfortably behind her back, she let go of the bottle and it rolled gently behind her. Her eyes stared into Peter's, they were wide and she looked wary of him, not that he could blame her. His mind flashed back to earlier and he felt sick. In the dim light he could see the red swelling on Carla's cheekbone where his forceful kick had landed earlier. His hand moved up to cup her cheek but she turned away before he had chance to touch it.

"_I'm sorry baby" _was all he could say.

She missed his touch and couldn't resist accepting his apology, after all it wasn't Peter's fault he'd lashed out at her, it was the drinks. Scooching forward she let him envelope her in a cuddle and pressed her chest against his. He brushed her hair from her cheek and caught her bruise that made her wince. Softly his lips met hers, she wanted so much to pull away but couldn't resist, and she pushed into his kiss with a passion and before long found herself underneath the weight of Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's lips kissed her softly in short sharp bursts as she wriggled beneath him. He was eager and so was she in fact to Peter, Carla looked liked a present just waiting to be unwrapped. His hand ran parallel down the side if her body and round on top of her thigh. Her breathing hitched as he firmly pushed his hand up and to the waistband of her leggings.

A big hard lump had formed in her throat and she was struggling to swallow it down. Carla just felt like bursting into tears and not because this felt like she was being attacked, it was because she was in pain. As Peter's hand moved onto her torso she screamed out, he'd hit a sore spot. The same spot he'd kicked earlier and she had heard a crack. Peter suddenly concerned jumped off her that instant and lay by her side, quickly his hand grabbed the bottom of her top and started to yank it upwards. Carla fought him to pull it back down, she didn't want him making a fuss.

"_Carla let me see" _ he demanded.

Carla swallowed down the lump in her throat painfully and then choked as she said no. She hadn't even looked at it herself and didn't want Peter to see and feel guilty. He had been right about it all being her fault, the booze had only been there because of her. The first tear fell from her eyes and Peter couldn't stand it any longer. With the booze still heavily in his system he grabbed her hand where it held the hem of her top. His grip crushed her fingers and she heard the material rip on her top as he pulled it up viciously. She knew that second that Peter was still highly intoxicated and not himself.

Carla's chest was rising and falling quickly as she stared up at the ceiling and avoided eye contact with Peter. She was so nervous as he stayed speechless and his hand hovered over her tummy. She winced when his fingertips made contact with the sore spot. She could hear Peter breathing heavily beside her as he gulped down his guilt. Staring at Carla's body Peter realised that all the dark red and purple bruising was his fault, the result of his earlier temper and it re-stirred the anger he'd felt earlier.

"_I'm sorry" _he muttered to her as he pulled his hand away and left her lying exposed on the floor.

Peter shuffled up onto his knees and then slid an arm under Carla's neck and knees. He lifted her and he wobbled to get up onto his own feet. It didn't help that Carla tensed and was awkward to move but she was scared, scared he'd drop her. Slowly he made the few steps to the bed and then lowered her onto the duvet. As he did so he fell over her awkwardly and his shoe made contact with the glass bottle kicking it under the bed. The noise of the empty glass against the floor was familiar to Peter's ears and he quickly stood up straight.

Carla again felt nervous as he crouched down beside the bed and reached for what he'd just kicked underneath. Dragging it out nosily he looked down at the empty bottle in his hand and felt rage building once again. He'd had an excuse for his drinking today but she didn't, she just had no self-control. Peter was fuming with her and slowly stood himself back up tall so he was looking down on Carla.

She was frightened and looked frightened as she stared up at Peter. His eyes were bulging from their sockets and he appeared to be shaking with rage. She was apprehensive as to Peter's next actions and suddenly found herself fearing she would be on the end of another beating.

Peter glared down at her as he spoke. _"What's this Carla?" _he asked in what seemed like a calm voice. She shook her head not knowing what she could say that would appease him. Her silence angered Peter further and with Carla in a vulnerable position he took a moral high ground and control of the situation.

"_What is this?" _he yelled at Carla at the top of his voice as he shook the bottle before her face.

Carla's bottom lip trembled as she shook her head not wishing to reply.

"_Tell me Carla!" _Peter demanded whilst continuing to shout. When she failed to answer for a second time he lifted the bottle high and then taking her by surprise he cracked it right across her face. It shattered instantly on contact and the pieces fell all around her on the duvet like sharp confetti. She dared not move and had luckily closed her eyes so no glass got into them.

Still angry Peter reached down and grabbed her by her hair forcing her to sit upright. Pain radiated throughout her body as he dragged her from the bed and she heaped on the floor when she fell. Screaming in pain Peter dragged her across the bedroom floor and across the living area to the bathroom. Pushing the door open he pulled her inside and threw her forward, face down on the tiles. She cried out begging him to stop but Peter seemed to ignore her pleas.

Stepping over her he went to the shower and turned it on to full power. Stepping back he reached down and grabbed Carla's hair again by the roots, his possessive nature had seemed to return and Carla had to admit she was scared of him. He pushed her into the shower and she tripped slamming straight into the tiles with her already bruised cheekbone.

"_Stop Peter please stop" _she begged weakly as freezing cold water cascaded over her bruised and battered body but Peter wasn't listening to her. Instead he stood firmly over her and looked down his nose at her sat in the puddle where she'd slid down the tiles, leaving a small trail of blood from her newest wound. She turned round and looked up at him with sad eyes as she heaved away sobbing heavily but all Peter saw was a pathetic drunk.

"_You're pathetic Carla" _he snarled as he turned and left the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Carla was left in pitch black and it felt like she was alone in the middle of a terrible storm. Whimpering Peter's name she attempted to get out of the shower cubicle. Placing her palms flat on the wall she carefully propped herself up on her knees, she would have to crawl. The freezing cold water was making her entire body shiver and she knew if she stayed there she would end up ill. She attempted to shuffle forward but her ribs were in too much pain, doubling over her hands splashed flat into the water. The cubicle floor was slippery as Carla attempted to crawl forward again, her hand suddenly slipped beneath her and she hadn't time to stop herself. Falling her head cracked on the side of the ceramic step.

Carla's body lay lifeless as the cold water from the shower continued to beat down on her soaked clothed body. Peter however had fallen asleep on the sofa, one leg resting on the floor the other across the cushions. The small bottle of vodka he had purchased at Dev's earlier was half empty and hugged to his chest. He'd been swigging away at it trying to block out Carla's shrieks and screams from the bathroom and when she had silenced he had managed to finally drift off.

His eyes darted back and forth beneath his closed eyelids as he began to have visions of Carla's body in the shower, her face hidden behind her long, tangled soaking wet raven hair. He could see himself walking over slowly and reaching down to look at her. She was so still and as he brushed back her hair to reveal that all that was left was a skull. She had turned to bones and the vivid imagine frightened him terribly, it made him jump both physically and mentally and his eyes flew open as the bottle of vodka fell from his grip and bounced as it hit the rug and lay on its side. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he panted for breath and he bolted into an upright and seated position.

He quickly looked around the dimly lit flat and wiped the sweat from his brow. Calming a little as he realised it was only a nightmare and then he heard a noise that set him back into a freak state of panic. The running of water was familiar to his ears and in his slightly more sober state he pulled himself from the sofa. He was apprehensive as he approached the bathroom and slowly opened the door, it was still dark and Carla's earlier sobbing had ceased.

Reaching across for the light switch he flicked it on and screwed his eyes as the sudden burst of bright light momentarily blinded him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked straight to the spot where he'd left Carla earlier but she wasn't there. His eyes followed the thin trail of watery blood that had semi stained the tiling until they reached the sight of Carla laying half in and half out of the shower. He couldn't see her face and the thought terrified him.

Slowly he walked over to her and crouched down, his heart beating in double time as he went to scoop back her hair. As he did his fingers brushed her cheek, it was wet and freezing cold. Feeling the bile rise in his throat Peter tried his hardest not to throw up, he knew what he'd seen, what he'd experienced in his mind was only a nightmare but it made him feel terribly guilty for what he'd done to her. Peter couldn't bear to look at her but he knew he had to be brave, man up and deal with it, after all whatever state she was he was responsible for.

Taking a deep breath he looked down to her cheek. It was grazed and bright red where it was still bleeding. To begin with he was afraid to touch her so he pulled his hand away and stood up. The sound of the water still gushing from the shower was really starting to bug him, he stepped over Carla and leant in briefly soaking himself as he turned it off.

The silence in the bathroom was terrifyingly silent and the remaining water droplets that fell from the drying showerhead were like torture to Peter's ears. He had to get out of that flat, away from all his demons, stepping back over Carla he hurried from the bathroom and without his coat left the flat faster than the speed of light. Slamming the front door behind him he stepped outside grasping his chest. He was such a bag of nerves, he wasn't even sure if Carla was still alive up there.

Peter's hand was shaking as he pulled a cigarette from the packet and attempted to light it. His eyes shifted nervously as he looked around to see if anyone was watching him suspiciously. Something deep inside him was making him paranoid that someone had witnessed what he'd done to her but it was just his mind playing tricks. The nicotine was starting to calm him and he was feeling slightly braver about going upstairs again and face up to his responsibilities.

Peter drew in a long deep breath as he re-entered the flat. Glancing in the direction of the bathroom he suddenly felt weak and his stomach churning, he was preparing himself for the worst but dreading how he would explain it if Carla was no longer alive. He couldn't face this alone, quickly he went in search of the vodka bottle and soon stumbled upon it on the floor. Grabbing it he quickly placed it to his lips and downed a few mouthfuls for Dutch courage.

Slowly he wandered back to the bathroom and took another deep breath as he re-entered and stood over Carla's lifeless body. Crouching down he placed the back of his hand to Carla's lips and felt a sudden wave of relief when it met with her just warm breath. She was alive, he could have cried with joy. He knew he needed to get her off of the floor and out of her drenched clothes.

Gently Peter rolled her onto her back and gasped when he saw the cuts and bruises on her face. As he'd done earlier he scooped her up in his arms, her head flopped backwards, water dripping from tips of her hair one side and her feet dangling idly the other. Slowly her carried her to the bedroom where he placed her down upon the bed. Searching the draws he threw all the clothes out onto the floor looking for something baggy and comfortable he could dress her in.

Grabbing one of his t-shirts he pulled it out and hurried back to the bed where he threw it down beside Carla's head. She looked so vulnerable laying before him, reaching down he stroked her cheek willing her desperately to wake up and just smile up at him but she didn't. Gently he removed her clothes, afraid of hurting her further and once he'd stripped her of them felt sick at the sight of her battered body. He couldn't bear to look at her a second longer, grabbing the t-shirt he slowly dressed her and then pushed back the covers on the bed so he could place her beneath them so she would be warm and toasty.

As her head gently met the pillow she sighed lightly and snuggled into it. Her eyes gently flickered as if they were about to open but to Peter's disappointment she kept them closed as a small smile graced her lips. Finally she looked peaceful. Taking his place beside her Peter lay on his side and stroked her hair gently as he watched her sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Carla woke to early morning winter sunlight streaming in via the window. She felt groggy, her head spinning and her body in complete agony. Across her aching body she felt the heavy dead weight of Peter's arm pinning her down onto the mattress. Just on top of her legs was a similar sensation, which she could only assume, was Peter's leg wrapped around hers. They usually woke like this and it didn't bother her but for some reason today it just made her feel terribly uncomfortable.

Unable to move and with her head banging away Carla closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep but it was proving an impossible task. If she'd had the strength she'd have pushed him off of her and got up but she was just too weak. With her eyes still closed Carla was trying desperately to recall the events that took place last night but she was struggling to piece it all together. She had conjured up the memories of some very traumatic scenes and sort of remembered Peter losing his temper and giving her a part beating before storming off but the rest was just one big blur.

Eventually Peter started to stir and relieved Carla of his part body weight and before his eyes were even fully open she had thrown back the duvet and started very slowly to sit up and try to drag herself away from the bed. Unfortunately she was in just too much pain and as she slowly slid from the edge she fell straight to the floor and cried out.

"_Carla!" _Peter exclaimed suddenly bolting upright and crawling quickly across the bed to see that she was ok. As he stared down at her he felt a pang of guilt deep down inside, she was a state and it was all his fault. He very vaguely remembered his pent up and angered actions towards her last night and hoped she didn't hold them against him.

Carla's legs were bent beneath her, her palms flat out on the floor in front of her and her head bowed staring down at the bedroom floor. She was wincing occasionally and panting heavily trying to relieve herself of the exquisite pain she was feeling. Turning her head she looked up when she sensed Peter hovering beside her and when she saw him her bottom lip started to quiver as if she were a frightened child and about to burst into tears. Peter sensed her fear and attempted to reach out for her chin in what he thought was a comforting and loving gesture but Carla just screamed and pulled back from him causing herself more pain.

Peter was confused, surely she wasn't still afraid he'd hurt her. After a good sleep he'd sobered up and surely Carla knew that last night he only did what he did because of the drink. Carla although still in an intense amount of pain pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she stared over at Peter. She was so scared and shaking as she watched him slide off of the bed and join her on the floor.

Peter scooted across and sat right in front of her, staring her square in the eye he reached out again and cupped her cheek. He felt her flinch awkwardly as his fingertips first met her flesh and then she seemed to settle but her eyes stayed wide and weary as they stayed locked with his. Peter knew he needed to apologise and explain his actions, she'd understand he knew she would.

"_I'm so sorry baby, are you ok?" _he asked, his voice soft but sincere. Carla nodded still shaking and on the brink of bursting into tears as his thumb started to caress her warm and rosy cheek.

"_I didn't mean to hurt you baby, it was just the drink, I swear I'll never hurt you again" _he continued but he wasn't sure now if he was tying to just convince Carla or convince himself as well. Carla heard his words but that was all they were, she wasn't even sure he meant them, he was apologising just for the sake of it. Lucky for Peter she loved him and felt somehow that she was responsible after all it was her who had bought the alcohol back in to the flat. She continued to stare blankly at him as he carried on.

"_Carla please forgive me, I'll never lay a finger on you again. I promise" _Peter begged with a hopeful look on his face.

Carla couldn't fight and hold back her tears any longer, the first one fell slowly from her eye and rolled slowly down her cheek where it hit Peter's thumb. Slowly she nodded in agreement with his pleas for forgiveness and in a weak voice answered, _"I forgive you" _

Peter smiled feeling instantly better about the whole situation and then let go of her cheek. Carla suddenly felt bile rise in her throat and knew she was about to be sick. Clapping her hand to her mouth she attempted to move but was still in too much pain. Gagging loudly she kept her palm pressed firmly against her lips, she could feel herself burning up. Peter could see she was in a state of nausea and unable to move from the spot where she was sat, it was his responsibility to offer her the aid she needed and hope she didn't refuse.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he slowly helped her to her feet and glad he met no resistance. As soon as they started slowly walking towards the bathroom Carla felt the vomit racing upwards and sitting right at the back of her throat where she could taste it's horrid flavour. Halfway across the living area she stopped suddenly and lurched forward where Peter only just managed to support her properly. She couldn't hold it any longer and with force the vomit spewed from her lips as she started to heave.

Peter suddenly felt sick himself but had to stay strong because Carla needed him. Carla panted heavily as the last of it passed her lips and dripped slowly to the floor. Being sick had taken all the energy she had mustered up to move and suddenly weak she reached out and fell against the back of the sofa. Peter kept a firm grip on her as he tried to keep her upright and pull her back up onto him so he could support her weight and get her into the bathroom so as to clean her up. Carla clung to him as he slowly he guided her around the mess upon the floor and round to the bathroom.

Peter flicked on the light as they walked in, Carla almost falling asleep on his shoulder as he sat her down on the toilet seat so he could start running her a bath. The sound of running water pounding against the ceramic bath tub made Carla's head spin painfully and she began to whinge for Peter to make it stop. Before long it was full of steaming warm water and Peter pulled the t-shirt from Carla's body and then scooped her up in his arms so he could place her in the bath.

He'd left it with just enough water so that she was unable to slip down and drown in her drowsy state. Leaving her to soak he headed to the kitchen to get her two painkillers and a glass of freezing cold water to wash them down. Returning to her he knelt down beside the bath and helped her to sit up straight so she could take the pills and wash them down without choking. Carla drank the majority of the water before she suddenly gagged again and burped which with it bought up what Peter just assumed was more vomit until he saw it. From Carla's lips came a continuous stream of a deep but bright red blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Carla was almost panting for breath when she'd finished coughing up blood. It had cascaded down her body and was now mixed with her bath water and surrounded her. The amount of blood she'd lost alarmed Peter but he wasn't sure what he could do, if he called for help questions would be asked and the finger would be pointed at him, he couldn't have that. Peter gently helped her lie back against the tub and rested her head on a folded towel as she closed her eyes.

"_You ok baby?" _he asked hurriedly and in a nervous tone. Carla gave a small almost inaudible moan as her response and Peter had no idea if that was good or bad. Sweeping his fingers into his hair he tugged gently out of frustration and began to panic, he needed a plan. His mind was racing and he was struggling to think straight, he was alone in this or he would be blamed. Taking a few deep breaths he returned his attention and focus to Carla, he'd have to help her come a little more to life than she looked right now, get her dressed and over to the factory as if nothing was wrong.

Gently he washed her body, then the vomit and blood from her hair, lastly he scooped her up from the water and carried her dripping wet, naked and almost lifeless body to the bedroom where he placed her gently on the bed. Her head fell to one side as she moaned gently and her body begun to shiver. Peter hurried through the wardrobe and draws for an appropriate outfit to dress her in, one that would cover all the bruising and cuts on her body. He pulled out an oversized jumper and some leggings and figured they'd have to do. Grabbing her some fresh underwear he ran back over to where she lay and started slowly to dress her.

Carla appeared to be gaining more and more consciousness as he clothed her battered body, wincing at each painful movement he forced her to make. Under his breath he kept repeating the word sorry until it began to lose all meaning. It did upset him to see Carla in this state but he was adamant it was not his fault; it had been the booze controlling his actions. Carla almost screamed as he pulled her up into a seated position on the edge of the bed and held her hands.

"_Do you think you can walk baby?" _he asked eagerly.

Carla gave a nod and tried her best to stand with Peter helping her. She straightened up and felt a shooting pain run down her spine and felt as if someone had punched her in the gut but she was a Connor and they were always strong and brave. Standing she tried not to wobble or show her pain as she looked up at Peter with a look of hope in her eyes. She'd try and press on and ignore the pain for him, after all she still loved him.

Peter smiled when he saw her standing and she just about managed to hobble about the bedroom without his aid. He had decided he'd help her to the factory and leave her in the capable hands of Michelle and Rob but first he needed to make sure they had straight stories because he was certain that Michelle would ask questions.

"_Baby, what are you going to say happened?" _Peter asked nervously.

Carla's eyes darted awkwardly around the room in way of avoiding looking at him, she wasn't sure what she could say about her new injuries but she suspected whatever cover up story she made people somehow wouldn't believe it. Shrugging she kept her gaze off of him and hobbled back to sit on the bed. No sooner had she lowered herself onto it and winced at the pain Peter had dropped to his knees before her and grabbed her hands.

"_We need to tell them something baby, maybe that you fell?" _he suggested. Carla slowly lifted her head and looked at him in amazement, maybe she fell a typical cover up for abuse was is not? She wasn't sure it would work but Peter looked and seemed desperate. He clearly was ashamed of his behaviour and didn't want to be judged and if Carla was honest she didn't want people knowing what had gone on behind closed doors either.

"_Please Carla, I need you to do this for me" _he begged as he lightly squeezed her hands sensing her hesitation.

At first she hesitated but then gently she nodded her head in agreement, she supposed she could do this after all it wasn't completely unbelievable. Peter smiled familiarly and in a loving way at her, moving to wrap his arm around her waist he helped her to stand up and once again hobble across the bedroom to the door. Upon entering the living area he helped her across to the front door and grabbed her coat that he helped her get into and then he popped her handbag on her shoulder. The whole time he offered her words of encouragement as she hopped down the stairs, wincing and tying to conceal just how much pain she was in.

Taking her first step outside the front door Carla quickly and instinctively bowed her head so she was only staring at her feet. Peter after locking the front door wrapped his arm back around her waist and gently helped her walk across to the factory.

Luckily for Carla she was late and Michelle had unlocked and set the machinists off with their first order of the day. Sat in the office she kept glancing up at the clock and sighing occasionally when she noticed another five minutes had gone by in which Carla had failed to appear. Grabbing the phone from the centre of the desks she dialled Carla's number and slumped back in her chair as it rang.

"_Easy now"_ whispered Peter as he helped a battered Carla down the few steps and onto the factory floor. All the workers stopped and began to stare at the sight of Peter and an almost dishevelled Carla by his side. The whispers started and fell on deaf ears where their boss was concerned but Peter heard the workers little remarks about her obviously being drunk again and fired them a warning glare that shut them up instantly.

Reaching her office Carla pulled back the door and whispered to Peter to go, she didn't want Michelle tearing into him in public and throwing accusations his way. Peter kissed her cheek and made his exit quickly. Stepping inside the office Carla gently shut the door realising Michelle had not yet noticed her presence but it wasn't quite as quiet as she'd hoped and all of a sudden caught Michelle's attention. Her chair swung round and she stared at Carla who still had her head down.

"_Morning" _she stated in an angered tone.

"_Morning" _Carla mumbled as she shuffled across to her desk slowly still trying to forget the pain she was in and telling herself she needed a strong coffee and a handful of painkillers. Michelle watched her and suddenly felt concerned, something just didn't seem right with Carla this morning. She kept her eyes fixed on her friend as she watched her take her seat slowly and to Michelle she looked in an extreme amount of pain with every action she did.

"_Carla?" _Michelle questioned in that suspicious tone she used too often where Carla and her bottled up emotions were concerned.

"_Yes Michelle" _answered Carla in an irritated tone as her head flew up and she stared straight at Michelle. Her friend's first reaction was a gasp as she gazed upon the sight before her. Carla had a swollen and black eye and her face was covered in small black, blue and violet shades of bruising with tiny little cuts all over her cheeks. Not knowing what to say or do she let her jaw drop and stuttered uncomfortably as Carla continued to look blankly at her.

"_What…Carla what happened?" _were the words she eventually managed to spit out.


	7. Chapter 7

Carla's silence made Michelle feel terribly awkward, she knew what she was suspecting but Carla wasn't giving away a thing. Her suspicions told her that whatever had happened to her friend last night it was no accident but Carla's lips still remained firmly sealed. Her eyes stayed fixed on Michelle as she waited for further interrogation, Michelle wasn't one to let things drop until she had a satisfactory explanation and she wasn't going to drop this in a hurry.

Rob had seen Carla come in escorted by Peter out of the corner of his eye and suspected she was in need of a strong black coffee. Adding an extra cup in front of the kettle where he was making himself and Michelle a brew he made Carla one as well. Grabbing the three drinks he headed back to the office and heard the mutters from the workers as he passed them.

"_Shouldn't you all be working?" _he stated in a sarcastic but firm tone as he passed them all.

Entering the office Rob found himself in the middle of a tense and awkward silence between his sister and Michelle. Placing the mugs down on the edge of Michelle's desk he eyed her suspiciously and then focused on Carla. He jumped and chuckled when he saw her, part shock, part amusement.

"_Look at the state of you, what the hell happened?" _he joked in that sarcastic tone he always used when amused by Carla's mishaps. Carla's gaze flew to him and she looked outraged, how dare he joke about this. Michelle's eyes looked on sadly as she watched Carla's eyes narrow, she knew she was about to kick off. Carla slowly stood up from her chair and suppressed her moans as pain radiated throughout her body.

"_Get out Rob!" _she yelled through gritted teeth annoyed by his impertinence.

"_Come on sis, I'm only having a laugh" _he chuckled.

Michelle glared at him, how could he be so insensitive. She stood up ferociously sending her chair flying backwards into the office door. Placing her hands on her hips she felt her anger at Rob's actions bubbling just beneath the surface. _"Get out Rob!" _she yelled, backing up Carla as he seemed to be taking no notice of what his sister had said.

Rob turned to Michelle and gave her a grin, he wasn't in the mood to back down, Carla looked a state and he wanted to know why. It was obvious to him that she had been drinking and he suspected she'd got herself in to such a mess that she'd accidentally fallen and hurt herself and he had no sympathy. Carla in his eyes was a disgrace, she'd looked down on him for long enough and now it was his turn to judge her.

"_Rob, will you just go" _Michelle ordered again becoming increasingly frustrated by his defiance.

"_No" _he stated blatantly. _"I wanna know what happened to her" _he said turning back to face Carla who looked worn out. She was struggling to stand with the pain she felt and just wanted him to leave, Michelle to sit down and just have some peace and quiet.

"_If I tell you will you leave?" _asked Carla.

Rob nodded and continued to grin knowing he'd enjoy this story. Michelle looked at Carla in amazement, why was she giving in to him. Folding her arms in front of her Michelle turned to face Carla head on.

Sighing and taking a deep breath Carla looked at them both and couldn't help feeling a little bit intimidated. For a moment she thought about telling them the truth but with it as a blurry memory she thought it probably not a good idea. Peter had been right they needed a story and something believable, after all she only had a little bit of bruising or so she thought.

"_I fell" _she mumbled weakly and then slowly sat back down breaking eye contact with her little brother and Michelle hoping that would be the end of the matter. Rob turned and frowned at Michelle, he wasn't convinced and he could tell neither was she.

"_Carla…tell me the truth" _said Rob in a firm tone.

"_That is the truth, now Rob I want you to go" _she answered harshly.

Peter sat on the sofa and stared at the full bottle of whisky he had left from the night before. He was staring at his phone as it lay lifelessly on the coffee table. The alcohol called to him and the mood he was in didn't help the situation. Leanne had refused to let him see Simon tonight because they were doing some 'family' thing with Nick and he was wracked with guilt over his actions towards Carla the previous night. He'd been trying for hours to resist the temptation of a drink and now he was on the edge of cracking. Licking his lips nervously he thought about leaving the flat, getting out and getting some fresh air but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Reaching out for the bottle he unscrewed the cap and placed it to his lips. Hesitating for just a minute he suspended the bottle at a horizontal angle before he lifted it and tasted the first drop, from there he just couldn't stop himself.

Back at the factory Rob was exhausted, both he and Michelle had been trying all afternoon to get more out of Carla. Her story just didn't add up, they'd been watching her hobble around and pop pills with coffee the whole day but she hadn't given them any more explanation than that she'd fallen. Rob had dismissed the workers a little earlier and was currently sat in the office beside Michelle trying desperately to get more information out of his sister, he might have been amused by her appearance earlier but now he was just concerned. Carla got up from her desk and snapped at them as she slowly exited the office to grab herself another coffee.

"_You two not got homes to go to or somethin'?" _

Michelle turned to Rob the second the door closed behind her friend and advised she'd stay. She was certain Carla would open up to her, after all Rob wasn't exactly in her good books at the moment. He didn't want to leave but couldn't argue with Michelle she was probably right. Grabbing his coat he bid her good evening and headed out of the office. Shouting across to Carla he made her aware he was clocking off and he got a rather stern goodbye as way of response. Carla headed back to the office with the coffee in her hand and was shocked to see Michelle still there with paperwork all over her desk stupidly she had assumed they'd both gone.

"_Still here" _she stated snottily as she took her seat at her desk and groaned at the sudden pain she felt.

"_You sure you're ok?" _asked Michelle.

Carla had had enough of all the questions, glaring across at Michelle she'd lost all patience. _"Yes, now if that's all will you please go home" _said Carla in an irritated tone.

Michelle sensed her friend's mood immediately and started to pack away. Carla had made it very clear she wasn't going crack today but Michelle knew that there was definitely something more serious going on and she would find out. Meekly she said goodnight as she left Carla alone in the factory and she just hoped she'd be ok on her own.

Carla sipped away at her coffee and stared into space, she was dreading going home and not knowing what mood or state she'd find Peter in. She understood it was a difficult time for him but his actions weren't exactly fair last night. Sitting forward she felt a stabbing pain in her side, the painkillers appeared to be having very little effect, she needed something to numb the pain. Reaching down to her bottom desk draw she drew from it a bottle of vodka and placed it on the desk. Finishing her coffee she poured some of the vodka into the empty mug. A few drinks later and she was feeling a whole lot better, glancing up at the clock she noticed it was heading for eight and decided it was time to call it a night. Standing up she wobbled trying to keep her balance as she grabbed her handbag. Slowly she made her way out of the factory and home to Peter hoping for a better evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Carla hesitated outside the front door for a moment as she slotted the key into the lock. Taking a deep breath she slowly twisted it and pushed the door open. Dragging herself up the stairs Carla suddenly found she was in an extreme amount of pain and upon reaching the flat entrance was panting heavily for breath. She waited for a moment just outside the door trying to regulate her breathing and subliminally listening for signs of life from inside.

Feeling a bit better she placed her hand on the door handle and pressed down on it pushing it open where she was met by darkness. For a moment she wondered if Peter was even home and then stepping forward she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the silhouette of a figure slumped over the dining table. It was unmistakeably Peter and just to one side of him stood an empty bottle.

Carla gently and quietly stepped forward into the main living area and flicked on the light. Peter stirred straight away and drunkenly mumbled away to himself as he lifted his head from the table. Still in pain Carla walked over to the table and stood beside him, reaching for the bottle she lifted it and shook her head. Great Peter was drunk again and she'd have to deal with whatever mood he was in. Placing the bottle back down she went to walk away, head for the bedroom, and relieve herself of her coat and handbag. She did so slowly and felt her whole body twinge painfully with every little movement she made.

Peter suddenly realised he wasn't alone and a minute ago he had sensed someone stood beside him but hadn't bothered to look. Turning his head he stared over in the direction of the bedroom and saw the light on. That was when he realised Carla was home, his guilt began again to eat away at him but he was just about keeping his anger towards himself under wraps.

Carla opened the door and walked back out into the living area where she jumped again when she saw Peter staring in her direction. His eyes seemed to be boring into her as she emerged further into the room and they followed her creepily as she made her way to the bathroom. His demeanour was undefined and something about the way he watched her made Carla feel terribly uneasy. She hurried herself across to the bathroom. She was desperately in need of relaxation and couldn't think of anything better than a nice hot bath.

She let her tense shoulders fall as she shut the door and rested gently against it. Peter's actions had left her feeling anxious and fearful in case it happened again. She wasn't sure she'd survive another beating, the last one had been terrible but she'd heard of domestic abuse cases like this and when she was younger. After all she had grown up on an estate where the majority of women walked around bruised and scarred from the actions of their drunken partners.

Carla suddenly felt a victim, just like they were and she hated it. Pacing across to the bathtub she bent over and turned on the hot tap. The steaming water flooded from the tap and slowly began to fill the tub. Grabbing her favourite bath oil from the side she unscrewed the cap and gently poured in a small amount watching as a few bubbles began to form. The scent of mandarin began to fill the room and slowly Carla felt herself beginning to relax, twisting the cold tap she added a little hot water in order not to scold herself on boiling water when she was ready to step in.

Whilst slowly undressing Carla caught a glimpse of the top half of her body in the mirror and felt physically sick at the sight. All over it was shades of purple, black and blue where she had received a kicking from Peter last night. She knew she was in extreme amounts of pain but didn't realise that her pain was so physically visible. Obviously she had seen all the little cuts and small grazes upon her knuckles but her eye, it was a disgraceful mess and everyone today had witnessed it. She now realised why Michelle and Rob hadn't believed her tales and why they had pushed so much to get answers from her.

Carla felt like crying as she continued to stare at her mess of a reflection and could see the tears beginning to form on the brims of her eyes creating a watery sheen. Having totally forgotten about her bath the water had begun to overflow and had just started dripping from the sides. The dripping of water on to the tiles fell on deaf ears as Carla continued to gaze idly at herself in the mirror and wishing she could just rewind time, back to the days when she and Peter had been happy.

Peter had gotten up the second Carla had shut the bathroom door and moved to stand outside. He was so wound up with himself for his terrible behaviour and he just need to relieve some of the frustration he was feeling. He'd lifted his hand to knock on the door but hesitated and held it in mid air as he listened to what Carla was doing. He'd heard her start running the bath but now all he could hear was water trickling as if overflowing from the basin or tub. His heart skipped a beat as he suddenly found himself fearing the worst. Carla had looked weak and tired when she'd dragged herself passed him and to the bathroom, what now if she'd fainted from exhaustion and was drowning.

Feeling a sense of duty he rapped his knuckles gently on the door and called her name as softly as he could in his drunken state. Peter received no answer and started to panic as he debated bursting in or not. Carla however found herself startled by the sudden noise from outside and turned quickly staring at the door. It was only then when snapped back to reality that she realised the dripping water against the tiles and rushed over to turn off the taps.

"_Carla, you ok?" _he slurred.

She swallowed hard and in croaky voice called back yes.

Carla took another deep breath when she heard Peter's footsteps sounding as if they were walking away and she painfully lowered herself at the same time to pull the plug letting some of the water drain from her bath. When the water settled again Carla slowly lowered herself into the water and let it immerse her body.

Outside Peter was pacing in the small hall area between the bathroom and the living area, he wasn't sure Carla was okay. Still wracked with guilt he was beginning to drive himself mad, glancing over at the table he saw the empty bottle and moaned loudly. What he'd give for a drink right now, shoving his hand in his pocket he rooted around for some spare change or anything he could use to head to Dev's for fresh supplies. He knew his drinking was getting out of hand again but with all that was going on in his life right now it was comforting to have some familiarity. Upon finding only a couple of pounds remaining in his pocket Peter realised he must have exhausted the contents of his wallet last night. Desperate for money he started pacing around the flat in search of some cash he could use.


	9. Chapter 9

Unsuccessful in finding any spare change lying around and having made a mess by pulling everything off of the shelves and the cushions off of the sofa Peter felt like giving up. Looking around Peter didn't seem to notice the destruction his frantic searching had caused, his mind was pre-occupied as to where he could get his hands on a couple of notes for a new bottle.

Turning swiftly on his heel he twisted and headed to the bedroom to search his jeans from the other day in case he had something stashed in one of the pockets. Shoving the door open he stepped inside where his eyes instantly landed on Carla's handbag dumped on the end of the bed. The temptation and need for a drink was strong enough to cause him to want to take from Carla. Peter didn't exactly class it as stealing, after all they were a couple they should share their incomes. Quickly pacing across to the bag he perched down beside it and let his hands delve straight in where he then started to remove the contents and throw them out on the bed behind him.

Finding Carla's purse he pulled it out triumphantly and opened it up wide hoping she had more than a ten within. He was in luck, pulling a twenty from it he shoved it quickly in the pocket of his jeans and fastened the purse so he could return it to her bag and start packing the contents back in so she'd be none the wiser.

Throwing it carelessly back into the bag he heard it knock against what sounded like glass. Peering into the bag he looked for what he suspected he'd find and his suspicions were confirmed. In Carla's bag lay a small bottle of vodka, pulling it out to see if he could take a swig or two Peter was alarmed to find that in it were only a few drops, not even enough for a mouthful.

For a minute he sat and starred at it in his hands debating whether he could confront her on it. But still in a drunken state himself he decided that this wasn't a good time, quickly he placed it back in the bag and replaced the rest of the contents, he'd save this one for when he was sober and she next brought it up about his drinking. As he stood up and started to make his way back to the living area he heard the bathroom door slowly open and knew he'd not get out of the flat now until she went to bed.

With only a towel wrapped around her body Carla stepped into the living area and couldn't believe the state in which she found it. Her eyes gazed round the room taking in every bit of the mess until they landed on Peter standing just to one side of the bedroom door. She watched as he wobbled trying to keep his balance, his eyes bloodshot and watery and his expression blank. She knew that look, he was still drunk and this wasn't what she'd wanted to come home to. Her battered body wasn't helping her to feel any better as it just left her in constant pain and the pain killers just turned it to a dull ache. Feeling a little drunk herself too after her tipple or five at the factory she didn't have the energy to tidy up or argue with Peter.

Taking her gaze away from him she slowly dragged herself through the mass of books, DVD's and CD's that scattered her path to the bedroom. As she walked passed Peter she looked up at him with sad eyes for just a second and as she disappeared into the bedroom she muttered in a disappointed tone.

"_I love you baby"_

Her words hit Peter and didn't make him feel any better, the guilt for what he'd done to her last night had been killing him all day and now she was almost pitying him with her soft toned declarations. It made something inside of him snap, he wasn't about to put up with this, how dare she try and make him feel bad for needing to drink when she was still doing the same herself in secret. For a moment he thought of following her into the bedroom and teaching her a lesson but he decided he needed a drink first, give him a little courage to confront her. Storming across the room and trampling the mess on the floor breaking the majority of the plastic cases and glass frames he made his way out of the flat.

Carla sat down on the edge of the bed, her wet hair dripping on her lap as she scooped it round to one side and off of her back. She was exhausted, it had been without a doubt one of the longest days of her life and she wanted nothing more than to just crawl beneath the sheets and hope tomorrow would be a better day. But with the state she had found Peter in when she came home she suspected the night would be equally as long. Getting up she went to grab some nightwear from the draws. As she searched for something comfortable to wear she found a t-shirt of Liam's she had kept after he'd left it at hers one night. She could still faintly smell his aftershave on it and she'd only worn it a few times, on those nights where she felt so low and lonely. Peter didn't know about it and she'd hoped he'd keep her so happy that she'd never have to use it in front of him but lately he was making her truly miserable. Grabbing a clean pair of knickers to wear beneath Liam's t-shirt Carla returned to the bed where she un-tucked her towel and let it fall from her body, slipping on the clothes she breathed in the familiar scent of Liam and felt instantly better.

With the towel she dried her hair off and then discarded it into the washing bin. Tuning she grabbed her handbag and chucked it down over by the wardrobe so she could get into bed. Pulling back the duvet Carla turned and lowered herself onto the mattress, as she did she felt another painful twinge from her injuries. Trying to ignore it she slowly lifted her legs onto the bed and slipped her head down onto the pillow. Reaching beside her she flicked off the side light and was plunged into darkness. Gently Carla closed her eyes and continued to breathe in the wonderful scent of the man she loved most as her mind began to replay all the wonderful times they had spent together.

Carla now feeling relaxed was just drifting off to sleep when she heard the front door of the flat slam and the sound of Peter moving about amongst the broken possessions upon the floor. She heard the familiar sound of clinking glass and instantly knew what he was up to Peter was drinking yet again. Feeling her own head pounding she kept her eyes shut but couldn't settle, she was on edge because Peter could lose it again at any time. She sighed quietly it was going to be a long and probably sleepless night for them both.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter stared at the glass in his hand it was empty again. Letting his eyes glide slowly across the counter lay landed on the bottle, almost empty as well. Peter took a deep breath and let go of the glass, wobbling as he stepped back and found he needed to lean back against the opposite kitchen counter before he lost all balance and fell to the tiles. He was a state, even he had to admit that maybe tonight he'd pushed his drinking to the extreme, but he knew now other way to forget the guilt he was feeling.

He'd seen Carla's battered body that morning and he'd seen her drag herself home from the factory looking as if she was in extreme pain. He felt absolutely terrible and knew he'd have to make it up to her so he started thinking of ways he could. Peter always deluded himself that when drunk he had the best ideas and then one struck him, if he wanted to win Carla round he'd have to show her just how much he loved her.

Carla was still awake, she'd done nothing but listen to Peter groaning and clinking the bottle against the glass as he drunk himself into a worse state. She wasn't sure if it was fear keeping her awake or concern but whichever it was she didn't appreciate the sentiment. Rounding her shoulders she snuggled further into the duvet trying to seek further comfort whilst still catching odd whiffs of Liam's scent from his t-shirt. The smell alone was comforting and in some way made her feel like he was there with her, to protect her from falling victim again to Peter's bad attitude.

Closing her eyes Carla tried to let herself relax and block out any sounds that had been coming from the living room but suddenly it was eerily quiet. She tried hard to ignore her thoughts as they ran through all the things that Peter could be doing silently or what might of happened to him. It was the last thing she wanted tonight, she needed a good nights rest and wished to slip off into wonderful dreams and memories of Liam but this was proving ever impossible.

Peter eventually began to stumble forward and out of the kitchenette, his shoes squeaking awkwardly on the floor and the cracking of plastic and glass as he began again to trample the broken possessions scattered upon the floor. His vision was blurred as he walked towards the bedroom, his hand gently brushing along the wall as he used it for a guide and to keep himself steady on his feet. Upon reaching the door he paused and took a deep breath hoping he would still find Carla here and that she hadn't done a runner.

The door creaked from the hinges as Peter pushed it open and peered into the darkness. Carla screwed her eyes tight determined not to open them and invite Peter to start apologising or kicking off at her again. She listened as he tripped and stumbled around the room, desperately in search of the bed. Peter banged into the foot the bed rather carelessly and his knees went weak, flopping down he landed upon the mattress with a thud. Groaning he pulled himself up the sheet and buried his head in the pillow momentarily, revelling in the coldness of the material upon his boiling cheeks as he groaned appreciatively.

After a while he lifted his heavy head from the pillow and with blurred vision looked to his left where Carla lay with her back to him, appearing as though she was sleeping peacefully. He shifted his body and lay on his left side as he slowly reached out his hand to lightly touch Carla's arm. As his fingers landed upon her silky, but slightly cold skin he felt her flinch, she was awake.

"_Carla, baby you awake?" _he slurred gently as he propped himself up on his other elbow and shuffled across trying to snuggle close into her back. He sensed her body tensing as he moved closer and felt frustrated by her behaviour. Lifting his hand from her arm he reached for her hair, letting his hand lightly brush her cheek as he pushed it back behind her ear. Then leaning over he kissed her cheek sloppily with his sticky lips from the whisky he'd consumed.

Carla's eyes instantly flew open as she rolled onto her back, her breathing once again shallow as her chest rose and fell gently beneath the sheet. She stared up at his wide eyes staring down at her and froze, anxious of what would follow. Just because he seemed affectionate now didn't mean that he couldn't lose his temper again at any second. He was drunk, really really drunk, and she could smell the sweet whisky on his breath. The smell was enough to make her physically gag but she couldn't help wishing she'd had an equal dosage of the same poison, after all it would certainly make the whole evening seem easier. Life was always better after a drink and she swore by what she had once told Leanne, she definitely preferred life through beer goggles.

"_I'm sorry baby, I love you" _Whispered Peter, again slurring every word as he hovered part over her body, wobbling and looking as if he was going to collapse upon her at any second. His warm, sticky breath beat down on her face as they stayed locked in a silent stare and she tried to anticipate what might happen next.

Peter lifted his arm and placed it down the opposite side of Carla's body, steadying himself he then lifted his leg up and over her body, sloppily catching the top of her leg with his knee as he moved. He saw her wince as he stared back down at her although Carla had tried to hide her reaction to his clumsiness. Leaning down he kissed her lifts softly and then retreating so as to see her reaction. She was smiling but weakly, leaning down again and with a bit more force Peter kissed her hard.

Their lips locked this time, Carla actively engaging herself in the activity and Peter knew it was a breakthrough. Using one hand to support himself he started to run his hand the length of Carla's torso, the whole time trying not to collapse in a drunken heap upon her. He wanted so much to be intimate with her and make up for all his actions the previous night, he knew now that he had been out of control and blamed Carla wrongly.

Together their bodies started to contour to one another's and they responded to each other's actions. Carla's body had tensed ever so slightly as Peter continued to explore, but not because she didn't want to be intimate with him, it was the pain. Each bruise that his fingers brushed over caused her to harshly inhale through clenched teeth. Peter ignored it the first few times but as it continued he realised he was only hurting the women he loved further. Removing his hands he pulled himself off of her and let out a deep breath as he flopped back down on the bed beside her.

What else could he do, he had apologised and thought he had at least tried his best, he'd also tried to show her but was unable due to his own stupidity the night before. Reaching his arm out he rested it on the pillow just above Carla's head and motioned for her to snuggle in tight. Carla wanted the comfort, edging slowly she nestled herself against Peter and gently rested her head on his shoulder. The couple stayed silent as they got used to their position. Peter however noticed a faint whiff of an aftershave from Carla and it was one he didn't recognise as his own. His drunken mind jumped straight to other conclusions and he shoved her violently away from him back to her own side of the bed. Carla cried out from the pain and stared back at Peter suddenly confused.

"_What's…" _she stuttered not able to finish her sentence.

"_Who is he Carla? Come on who is he?" _yelled Peter as he quickly removed himself and stood with authority beside the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Carla once again found herself terrified by Peter's threatening behaviour. She didn't understand why he had suddenly snapped and was shouting abuse at her as if she was having some sort of affair. Looking up at Peter from her vulnerable position on the bed, Carla gave him a quizzical look. She wished he'd explain himself properly, rather than ranting and raving at her like he was currently.

"_Who's who?" _asked Carla, so innocently that it wound Peter up even more.

"_Who is he?" _screamed Peter like a mad man, his temples pulsing and his brow furrowing as he shouted.

Carla's eyes became teary and in them her fear was perfectly displayed but Peter didn't seem to notice. He was infuriated by her naivety, she knew what he meant and he didn't take kindly to her playing the innocent when she had clearly been with another man. Carla was scared and confused as Peter's eyes continued to bore into her with a look of utter contempt.

"_I don't know what you're talking about Peter" _cried Carla as she kept firm eye contact with him.

Peter's rage suddenly took over him, kneeling on the edge of the bed he lunched forward and grabbed the t-shirt at the collar, hoisting her up onto her knees and holding her in front of him. His knuckles turned white as he gripped it tightly and shook her.

"_Then whose shirt is this?" _he yelled in a disgusted tone, suddenly letting go and throwing her, where Carla fell back down onto the mattress.

More shocked than anything she looked up at Peter. He'd flipped over this, the smell on an old t-shirt. Carla just saw it as a complete over-reaction fuelled by none other than the large amount of alcohol her partner had consumed prior to coming to bed. Deep down she'd known that Liam's t-shirt would cause trouble but it definitely wasn't her intention.

"_Liam's" _she muttered sadly as she bowed her head, eye contact with an angry Peter was just to much for her right now.

Peter's expression softened suddenly and his clenched fists became unclenched at his sides. It was Liam, Carla was seeking comfort in a dead man. Peter couldn't help thinking that any sober human being right now would act differently to how he was about to react. He'd never had a problem with Carla's buried feelings for Liam before but then again he had never had to deal with them on a personal level before either.

From nowhere he convinced himself that she loved Liam more than she loved him and he felt the rage building again. His hands were itching at his sides, clenching and unclenching as he contemplated his next move. He knew what he wanted to do but couldn't so long as she avoided looking at him. She looked helpless, like a poor, scared and frightened child but she needed to learn her lesson, there was no doubt about that in Peter's mind. With the alcohol now mixed with rage thundering through his veins Peter lifted his hand just as Carla lifted her head. She was just in time to see his hand and arm swipe down and crack her right across the cheek. His arm caused the majority of the impact upon her and sent her flying back across the mattress, where she narrowly missed falling off the edge the other side.

Peter couldn't bear to look at her, his mangled mess of a girlfriend but it was entirely his fault. The poor thing looking so vulnerable and frightened again, a woman with every last bit of her confidence now knocked out of her. Turning Peter thundered out of the bedroom back in search for the bottle, he wasn't entirely satisfied by his actions towards Carla yet again. Guilt consumed him, everything his alcohol induced personality did to her, did to them, he was no better than the man who he had condemned for raping her over a year ago.

Carla was in shock, curled up and shivering in the mess of the duvet. She was relieved that Peter had left it where he had and gone from the room, she really wasn't sure she'd survive another beating. The other thing she was struggling to understand was why he had lost his rag over the mention of Liam. Peter had always been good helping her with her past, so understanding about what Liam had meant and the impact he had made on her life so she was struggling with the concept of him being jealous of him. Liam was dead, a term she struggled regularly even now to comprehend but he was of no threat or competition to Peter. They both meant very different things to her and she needed him to accept that.

Closing her eyes she let the first tear fall and run onto the bed sheets. Wrapping her arms around her stomach she self soothed and continued to comfort herself, pretending that her own arms were those of Liam's and he was there keeping her safe. Her cheek stung where Peter had made contact and she wished it didn't feel so hot and uncomfortable, it was slowly bruising so would be a wonderful addition to her already vast collection.

Beginning to whimper gently Carla let her emotion consume her and broke down slowly starting to sob more and more uncontrollably with every second that passed. She wished life was better now, things had been so good a year ago and since all the fighting and drama in Peter's life had kicked off things had got far, far worse than she had ever imagined. She just wished she had her old Peter back. In the silence of the bedroom she listened disheartened by the sound of Peter once again turning to the bottle.


	12. Chapter 12

Having drained the bottle of the last of its contents Peter looked up and out of the window. When he saw the light of early morning it dawned on him he'd drunk the night away again. His head was banging so turning he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water and from the draw he grabbed two painkillers. He needed just to take the edge off of the pain.

Carla's eyes fluttered open as she heard banging about, it sounded like Peter tidying the mess he'd made of the flat the previous night and she wasn't wrong that was exactly what he was doing. Blinking at the clock she saw how early it was and felt reluctant to move but she needed to start getting ready for work, she had been late yesterday and wanted to sneak in earlier today so everyone didn't catch sight of her mangled state. As she rolled onto her side she hissed through gritted teeth at the pain, her whole body stiffened as she started to remove herself awkwardly from the bed.

It took her a long time to find her balance and feel stable before she was able to hobble towards the door. She could still hear Peter crashing about as she pulled it back and stepped into the main living area. Peter noticed and looked up at her instantly. He was on his hands and knees amongst the broken glass and shattered possessions scooping them up in his hands. Carla moved round and crouched down amongst the mess, reaching for his hands she stopped him and lifted them in her own. The broken glass had shredded his skin so much that there was enough blood to transfer onto her own hands. A wash with sympathy for the pain he must be feeling Carla helped him back up and lead him to the kitchen sink where she set the cold tap running.

Even though he'd abused her Peter felt grateful for her help but knew he didn't deserve her kindness or compassion. Guilt continued to eat away at him as he let her push his hands under the stream of freezing cold water pouring from the tap. It stung at first and he winced but Carla just held his hands there when he tried to pull away. She knew Peter needed her help not that she wanted to be cleaning up his mess after what he'd done but she loved him and couldn't just leave him to sort it. The smell of alcohol that still lingered around Peter made her want to vomit it was so strong it was overwhelming.

Finally having managed to clean him up she helped him over to the sofa and to sit down before returning to the kitchen to make him a strong coffee and one for her. After another nightmare night it was what they both needed and then she knew she'd need to make a move. Peter didn't even thank her as she handed him his coffee and she put it down to pure stubbornness typical Peter. Huffing and puffing and still in pain she lowered herself to the floor and as Peter had been before she started picking up the bigger pieces of the wreckage on the floor and deposited them in the bin.

Carla had managed to clean up most of the mess before she disappeared off to work at seven. Getting ready she hadn't even bothered to look at herself in the mirror and so was braving the world without make up for a day. Turning up her collar and staring at her feet she slowly hobbled to the factory, luckily the street was deserted. Opening up the main door of the factory she tried to slip inside un noticed but from behind her she heard Rob and Michelle who were bickering amongst themselves.

"_Morning Carla" _exclaimed Michelle in a more than anything frustrated tone.

"_Morning Sis" _followed Rob in his usual cheeky and arrogant manner.

Carla uttered under her breath as she pushed the door open and headed inside, her friend and brother hot on her heels but suddenly quieter behind her. Michelle having dumped her bag and coat in the office headed out to put the kettle on whilst Rob stayed put in the office staring at his sister as she slowly lowered herself into her chair and continued to avoid eye contact. Shaking his head Rob knew she was hiding something and so catching her unaware he swooped down and spun her chair round in a violent motion.

It worked, taken completely by surprise he managed to get Carla to look right at him and the first thing he noticed was the cracker of a bruise plastered across her cheek. It stretched from her cheekbone edge to the side of her nose and practically consumed her entire cheek. Disgusted to see that today she was in a state again he felt a sudden rage and anger towards a certain individual he assumed was responsible. Without a word he continued to stare at Carla waiting to see if she'd offer any information but she looked away not able to cope with the intensity or embarrassment she was suddenly feeling. As Rob saw Michelle making her way back to the office he straightened up and made Carla look at him again.

"_I'll kill him" _Rob suddenly threatened and with that he turned swiftly to leave. Barging passed Michelle he almost knocked the drinks from her hands and she frowned at him but he was gone before she could say anything.

"_No" _shouted Carla as Rob disappeared but she couldn't move quickly enough to stop him.

"_What's his problem?" _she asked Carla moodily as she set the drinks down upon the desk without actually looking at her. Met by silence Michelle looked up at Carla and just as Rob had she noticed the fresh bruising before anything else. Her expression changed from a frown to one of sympathy instantly. She was lost for words, didn't know what she could say or do for that matter but she had to do something, surely Carla hadn't had another accident.

"_What happened?" _asked a concerned Michelle as she slowly sat down in her own chair.

Back at the flat Peter was still sat on the sofa where Carla had left him half an hour or so ago. In an almost comatose state he held the coffee cup with its cold contents in his hand. The harsh sound of the buzzer bought him from his newfound state and shocked he dropped the mug as it continued to deliver short sharp bursts of sound to the flat. Getting up he dragged himself over to the intercom and pressed the buzzer assuming it was either Carla and she'd forgotten her keys or it was Leanne bringing Simon back but the latter of options was unlikely.

As soon as Rob heard the lock unclick he pushed open the door and ran up the stairs where upon making his entrance he charged through the door. His blood was pumping wildly in his veins and he was ready to attack. Peter turned just in time to see Rob launch himself at him and knocking him to the floor he began pummelling away at him with his fists.


	13. Chapter 13

All out of energy Rob backed off and admired his handy work as he panted breathlessly and stared down at Peter. Beneath him a flustered and shocked Peter was panting just as heavily, his face now bruised and puffy with cuts and grazes made by Rob and his knuckles. It was no more than he believed Peter deserved, in fact he thought Peter should be grateful he had let him off so lightly because after what he'd done to his sister he should have killed him.

Relieving Peter of his restriction Rob stood up and brushed himself off ready to return to the factory. He wasn't truly satisfied that Peter had understood him or got the message but for now he would let it lie but no way was he letting Carla come home to this abuse ever again. Without another word he fled from the flat leaving an equally battered Peter to fend for himself.

Since Rob had stormed out and Michelle had asked Carla what was going on nothing had been said between the women. Michelle couldn't get a word to fall from Carla's lips and now it was too late, the factory lot had turned up and there was no place for this discussion. Carla had kept her head down since they first entered, piled high in paperwork and trying to lose herself in work so as not to think about what Rob could be up to. Michelle just stared at her in disbelief, Carla obviously needed to talk and she desperately wanted to help but Carla was just too stubborn.

Rob stormed into the factory, still wound up and still angry from his fight with Peter. Vigorously he pulled open the office door and just as equally slammed it shut. Carla could always count on her baby brother to make a scene at the most inappropriate of times. His actions had grabbed the attention of all the workers who promptly stopped their machines and waited for the fireworks from management. They weren't to be disappointed either although they would have to wait a while.

"_Rob, what have you done?" _asked Michelle warily upon noticing the dried blood that decorated his knuckles.

"_Nothing he didn't deserve" _answered Rob sternly as he stared in Carla's direction.

With her head still bowed she hadn't even looked up when he had barged into the office. She didn't need to either, as soon as he had left there earlier she knew exactly what his intentions were and she just wished she could have stopped him. Slowly Rob walked over to Carla and as he had done earlier grabbed the arm of her chair and swirled her round so he could force her to look him in the eye.

Shrinking back into her chair Carla noticed the menacing look in Rob's eyes and knew he was serious, whatever he had done hadn't been graceful. He was very intimidating in this manner and Carla suddenly found herself feeling scared and anxious. Her eyes darted nervously to Michelle asking for help and Michelle was only too happy to help. Grabbing Rob's shoulder she threw him back with a sudden found strength and firmly planted herself supportively at Carla's side.

"_I think you should go Rob" _Yelled Michelle.

"_She is my sister, I'm not leaving her and she is never going back home to that" _sniped Rob as he made a grab for Carla's wrist. Taking it in firm grasp he pulled her up and out of the chair before Michelle could stop him. Carla screamed out in pain, her body shocked by the sudden movement it had been forced to make. In fact she was in so much pain her eyes had tears forming and she was on the verge of crying. Pulling her along behind him Rob tried to force Carla out of her office and the factory but she tried her hardest to resist. It wasn't until he had her out in front of the workers that she managed to shake him off.

All the machinists stared as they caught sight of Carla and her wounds. Gasps escaped from each and every one of them and Carla felt instantly vulnerable and exposed. Quickly and painfully she dashed into the office where she suddenly found herself breaking down. Had everyone really just seen her like that? Battered and bruised knocked of all confidence and being pulled around by her little brother, it was all too embarrassing. Sinking to the floor Carla collapsed in a heap of babbling and loud sobs as she struggled to come to terms with everything that was happening to her lately.

Michelle glared at Rob as if they were in a stand off she needed to be first to Carla's side and protect her from the yobbish behaviour of her brother but at the same time she was making sure to let Rob know she disapproved. As soon as she moved so did he, a race between them to get back into the office and Carla's side whilst at the same time providing adequate entertainment for the staff. Michelle luckily was first to her and she was quick to crouch down and try to pull Carla up from the floor but Carla refused the help shrugging Michelle's hands from her body.

"_Carla, please let me help you" _begged Michelle as she tried not to get too upset at Carla's suddenly degrading state.

Suddenly Michelle found herself looking up at Rob as he hovered over them both, he still looked furious and again successfully made a grab for Carla's arm. Dragging her up from the floor he forced his sister to stand up on her own two feet and look at him. He was angry now, even more wound up than he had been earlier, it sickened him to look at her and the mess Peter had made of her face alone. Rob just couldn't understand why his tough cookie sister would let someone do this to her because he knew she was stronger than that.

Looking at Carla with tears streaming down her face Rob needed to know why, why she had let all this happen? Peter had obviously taken advantage of her and managed to wear her down and Rob wasn't prepared to leave this alone. With Michelle watching at the sidelines with eager, nervous anticipation Rob held Carla's arms in a tight squeeze that made her wince with the pain.

"_Why have you let him do this to ya?" _yelled Rob as he continued to lose his temper. Poor Carla stammered and stuttered as she started shaking violently in her brother's grip, the atmosphere was tense as Carla's incomprehensible drivel continued.

Back at the flat Peter had spent ages dragging his aching body from the floor and for the first time since he'd beaten Carla the other day he sympathised assuming that how he was feeling this very second was how she'd felt but it wasn't enough for him to want to admit he'd been wrong to her face. He feared for Carla though, the state Rob had arrived and left in told him that Carla would probably be on the receiving end of one hell of an attitude if he were heading back to the factory but there was nothing he could do. He could barely move himself and so with what little energy he had he scavenged through the bag upon the dining room table for a fresh bottle and staggered over to the sofa to make himself comfortable. Using the alcohol he tried to wash away the pain and guilt once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Rob was feeling ever frustrated by Carla making excuses and not really offering reasonable explanation to his question. He didn't understand why Carla couldn't just tell him straight and give him the reasoning he wanted to go and finish the earlier job. Finally Carla just stopped babbling and let her emotion take over as tears flooded from her eyes and she took short sharp gasps of air. Disgusted Rob let go of her and flung her to one side, a shocked Carla almost losing her balance and Michelle quickly reacting to grab her.

Michelle was not pleased with the way Rob was handling this, it wasn't exactly discreet and was quickly attracting unwanted attention from all the factory workers. Rob in a fit of fury and with anger stormed out of the office once again and quickly fled from the factory premises. He was like a mad man on a mission, him and that Barlow had unfinished business and this time he was determined to finish the job.

As she was busy comforting Carla Michelle noticed all the machinists staring in at them as they all collected around one machine and sat gossiping. Annoyed not only at Rob's behaviour but at the staff's as well Michelle gently helped Carla sit down and then swiftly made her way out onto the factory floor. Asserting her authority she stood in front of them all and cleared her throat to make them aware of her presence, as they all seemed oblivious.

"_Right you can all go, half a day and before you complain yes you'll get paid" _she advised.

There was uproar of happy chatter and positivity as they all hurried out of their seats and collected their coats. It wasn't the best decision for the business as they were under pressure to get an order out but given the current situation and today's sequence of events the last thing Carla needed was them all hanging around and gossiping. Michelle waited until the last of them had left before she went back into the office to check on Carla.

Carla had sat blankly in the same position whist Michelle had been out addressing the staff, until she had caught a glimpse of a bottle peeking out at her from the filing cabinet. Slowly getting up she headed over and with her hand slowly reached for the bottle. Taking it she held it firm in her grasp and stared at it just as blankly as when she had just been sat earlier. Michelle took her by surprise as she came back into the office huffing and puffing, spinning round on her heel she turned to face her friend. Michelle could see the guilt in Carla's eyes and was eager to find out what she was up to. Suspiciously she stared Carla down as she slowly crossed the office floor to bring them closer together.

"_What's the matter Carla?" _ she quizzed as she noticed her trying to hide something behind her back.

Carla shook her head as her eyes became teary again, she didn't want to tell Michelle or admit that she was dying for the drink because she knew she'd try to stop her. Michelle said her name in a warning tone as she approached her and with narrow eyes examined Carla and her shifty moves closely.

"_What are you hiding from me?" _Michelle questioned further but Carla just shook her head in response. Michelle feeling slightly frustrated now waited to catch Carla off guard and seeing her opportunity quickly snatched for whatever Carla was hiding behind her back. For a few seconds when Carla got up to speed with what Michelle was doing their fingers battled as Carla tried desperately to keep hold of the bottle and Michelle tried her hardest to pull it from her grasp. It resulted in the bottle falling from Carla's grip and smashing on the floor.

Michelle's look of pity and upset for Carla almost tore her apart it was so awful and made Carla feel ever so guilty for trying to make herself feel better. She knew the drinking was wrong but it was a comfort to her, the thing she turned to for support when times were rough and her times were definitely rough. Now her support was spilt all across the office floor and the awkward silence between them screamed to Michelle that Carla needed her support because she wouldn't survive this alone.

Carla however was in denial, she didn't want anyone helping and she certainly didn't want to start admitting that Peter was physically abusing her. It wasn't strictly true she knew deep down that Peter didn't mean to do what he was doing and that it was just because he was stressed. Bowing her head she cut her eye contact with Michelle and slowly returned to her chair, idly rearranging paperwork and trying to look busy as if ignoring what had just happened.

"_Carla" _screeched Michelle out of shock. She couldn't believe she was behaving like this, they had been so close in recent years, like sisters and she wished Carla would just tell her the truth. Folding her arms and feeling frustrated Michelle stormed out of the office, collecting her coat and handbag on the way, if Carla wanted to sulk then fine, she'd leave her to it. As soon as she was alone Carla sat back in her big leather chair and sighed. Her eyes immediately darted down to the mess of the smashed bottle at her side and once again she started craving a drink or two.

Peter sat alone in the dim light of the living room of his flat, the curtains still drawn and ignoring the thundering of Rob's hammering fists on the door downstairs and in the inconsistent buzzing occasionally from the buzzer. Rob's behaviour showed how angry he was and the longer he was ignored the more wound up and annoyed with Peter he was getting. Slamming his fists one last time against the door he lost all control and in a moment of madness he kicked the door as hard as he could until he eventually broke the lock.


	15. Chapter 15

A raging Rob bundled up the stairs and seconds later burst into Peter's flat where he saw him sat on the sofa. He quickly noticed the open bottle of whisky upon the coffee table and was instantly disgusted. This was typical of Peter from what he'd heard, one little problem and he turned to the bottle. Shaking his head he slowly approached Peter from behind and then once level with the sofa he reached round and grabbed him by his shirt. Dragging Peter up from the cushions he forced him in front of him and then backed him up against the wall where he held up forcefully.

Peter didn't even flinch, he let Rob push him around and then awaited what was to come. He didn't have the energy or the strength to fight the younger man again. In a daze he stared at Rob as Rob huffed and puffed with rage thinking about his actions before he carried them out. Rob was deciding whether he should just have a little chat with him or to give him the beating he had originally decided on. If Peter wasn't going to fight back though he figured it wouldn't be worth it and with that let go of him. Peter just slid down the wall and sat on the floor as Rob hovered over him, his only thought of Peter was that he was a disgrace, snarling at him Rob turned quickly to leave but not without leaving a warning.

"_Touch my sister again and I will kill you" _Rob threatened.

Peter just watched blankly as Rob made his exit and the second he wasn't in sight Peter slowly pulled himself back over to the sofa to resume his drinking. Peter's expression, feelings and whole demeanour was blank, his only thought to get as drunk as possible to block out all his wrongs. Gulping at the whisky he finished what had previously been in the glass and quickly topped it up.

Carla was just leaving the factory when she noticed Rob strutting towards the pub and coming from the direction of the bookies. He looked in a rage and as if he had just been all riled up or just been fighting. Immediately she thought of Peter and she thought the worst, the mood Rob had stormed out in earlier Peter could be dead for all Carla knew. Even though she was still in pain from all her own injuries Carla hurried as quickly as her body would allow back to the flat.

As she approached the front door she noticed it didn't quite look right and when she pushed her key into the lock and it just swung open at her touch she knew something wasn't right. With caution she stepped inside and called out Peter's name as she slowly climbed the stairs, stopping every couple to catch her breath. The walk from the factory and getting up the stairs had exhausted her and as she stepped into the flat she had to stop again to gather herself and replenish her energy.

"_Peter?" _called out her shaky voice from the doorway as she leant against the doorframe for support before to stop herself collapsing upon the floor. Silence was all that met her at first but then she heard the glass placed upon the table and knew there were signs of life from within. Having caught her breath Carla slowly wandered into the living room to see the same sight that Rob had seen earlier, Peter and his best friend the bottle.

"_You okay?" _she asked meekly as she crossed the room behind him carefully placing her handbag on the counter. Peter didn't answer her, he just grunted to acknowledge that he had heard her. Too tired to argue or press the subject Carla moved slowly into the bedroom to lie down, she needed to rest. Sitting down on the bed Carla slipped off her shoes and threw them to one side, sitting back she lifted her legs up onto the bed and rested her head gently against the pillow where she closed her eyes and she tried to relax but the peace didn't last for long.

Peter dragged himself from the sofa and wandered slowly to the bedroom in search of Carla, he'd thought it over and after Rob's two out bursts today he wanted to have a 'talk' with his partner and make her feel loved as he should do. Approaching the bedroom door he lightly pushed against it until it fell open and then drunkenly he stumbled in and stopped at the foot of the bed. He stood there wobbling for a few seconds before he flopped down and crawled up the bed so he was beside Carla.

Her eyes flew open the instant she was aware she was no longer alone, with slight alarm and a wariness she turned and looked at him. Peter smiled at her and reaching across he tucked her hair behind her ear and then with what he thought was a gentle action stroked her cheek, however his hands were rough and heavy as he gave affection. Carla tried not to flinch or show him in anyway that she was actually feeling very anxious. Peter's moods were all over the place at the moment and whilst he seemed in a loving mood she didn't want to do anything to revert him back to the bad mood he had been in yesterday. Peter as carefully as he could, leant over and kissed her softly. Pleased that Carla didn't push him away he continued to deliver feather light kisses upon her lips and onto her neck. Surprised by Peter's sudden compassionate attitude Carla let him run his hands slowly up and down her arms and tried not to wince every time his heavy handed touch brushed one of her bruises.

Feeling more comfortable Peter slowly manoeuvred himself so he was straddling Carla and she was below him. It all became too real and overwhelming for Carla as she started to feel suffocated and claustrophobic at her current vulnerable position. She couldn't breathe pulling her hand up she clutched it to her chest as she tried to compose herself but it was no good she couldn't do this. With both her hands she pushed firmly against Peter's chest as her eyes started to tear but it wasn't shifting him.

Memories of Frank came flooding back as Carla froze beneath Peter. He had missed the signs of her trying to push him away and now she was trapped beneath him. Screwing her eyes tight she tried to push the memories away as Peter continued to place harder and harder kisses upon her neck. She felt physically sick at the thought she was powerless to stop him taking advantage of her just as she had been with Frank and gently began to gag.

Carla screamed suddenly as loud as she could not able to take any more of the unplanned torture Peter was inflicting upon her. It took him by surprise and made him moan as the sound pierced his ears. Pulling away he sat back on his heels and although swaying side to side in his drunken state he gazed down at Carla with a confused expression. He focused hard on her and then he noticed how frightened and scared she looked and just wanted to make her feel better. Misjudging their situation he pushed back down upon Carla and continued where he left off. Peter thought he was helping her, making her feel loved and apologising for yesterday but Carla, she saw it differently and so once again she became the victim and she hated it.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter's hands were all over her, brushing down her arms, across her torso back and forth up and down her legs and were becoming more and more intrusive with each movement. Carla lay frozen beneath him, her body was tense and her breathing erratic as he smothered her neck and what was exposed of her chest with slobbery drunken kisses. He began fumbling as one of his hands suddenly travelled up her top and grabbed at her breasts. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out and she almost choked trying to breathe on the oxygen she sharply inhaled trying.

As Peter's lips once again pressed against her own Carla felt suffocated as he kissed her hard. She had started squirming awkwardly beneath him now knowing she couldn't allow his assault to carry on a second longer. With her heart pounding away in her chest and feeling as though it was about to burst free she dug into the duvet with her fingers trying to muster up some strength. The weight of Peter's body was happy upon hers as he pushed down onto her and it was as if she was being crushed.

Beginning to cry she started to sob loudly but her cries fell upon Peter's deaf ears. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice. The second his lips left hers she quickly gasped for air from which she had been momentarily starved. Peter's lips travelled down Carla's body as he kissed her softly over her clothing and Carla felt herself growing ever anxious as Peter suddenly moved lower and lower.

His lips rested gently on her skin just above her waistband as his fingers fumbled to remove her clothing at her waist. She felt physically sick, not able to stomach another second of this unintentional attack. Suddenly and even shocking herself Carla found her hands flying up from the duvet they were clawing at and were pushing against Peter with a hidden strength she had suddenly found. With her legs she kicked hard and continued to scratch away with her hands as she screamed and screamed at him to get off of her.

After a small amount of fight Peter eventually fell away from her and as quickly as Carla could get her body to move she got up from the bed. The shock of her sudden actions left her feeling chilly and shaking, she didn't know she had that strength in her since the last attack and suddenly felt angry with herself for not being able to do that when Frank had raped her. She was scared, Peter looked in shock but there was no telling how he might react in a minute or two. Panicking Carla tried to prepare herself for the worst as she waited in the tense atmosphere she had now created.

A dry and large lump formed in her throat as she slowly started to back away and out of the room keeping her eyes fixed on Peter's as he watched her intensely. He looked to Carla like an animal, analysing his preys every move as he waited to pounce again. Then he moved, all of a sudden lurching forward and off of the bed scaring Carla half to death. She quickly turned her back on him and ran from the bedroom in pain as her body ached and panting hard for breath as she easily tired.

In the living room she stopped and turned having reached the other end of the sofa and Peter mirrored her action stopping the opposite side. There was intensity between the couple as they locked eyes upon one another and waited for one to make the first move. Peter now looked angry, that almost drunken rage and it was so obvious to Carla that he was annoyed to her but she was at a loss as to why just like the other night.

She caught sight of the bottle upon the coffee table and let it capture her attention. Whilst focused on it she didn't notice Peter had slowly crept round and along the sofa until he was so close to Carla he could just reach out and grab her which is just what he did. Carla gasped again as her head flew round the second she felt his hand clap round her arm. Her eyes were wide with panic and she stared at him. Peter suddenly seemed so much bigger than her even though they were of similar height as she cowered beneath him and tried to back away but he kept her close and a firm grip.

Nothing was said between them in the intense second before Peter's next move, he was angry with Carla but didn't really know why. All his actions this evening were a mix of bad idea's and alcohol-induced emotions. Suddenly he pushed Carla back and slammed her into the same piece of wall Rob had slammed him into earlier. He held her firm against it and then moved one of his hands up and onto her neck, with force he grabbed it and flung her head back so it banged against the wall with a thud.

Carla couldn't deny she was scared Peter was crushing her windpipe with the strength of his hand, she couldn't breathe and quickly her hands flew up and grabbed his hand as she tried to free her throat. Gasping for air she croaked her words as she desperately pleaded with Peter to let her go, her fingers continuing to fail at gripping his hand and pulling it away. Peter's eyes bored into her as he ignored her innocent pleas and he just tightened his grip further.

"_Peter" _she croaked one last time before feeling completely starved of oxygen. That was it, Carla was out of fresh air, feeling faint and as if she was about to black out whilst dark patches danced in front of her eyes when Peter finally let go. Momentarily Carla still didn't breathe but then all of a sudden she found herself panting away as she fell forward clutching her chest. Peter had only stepped back, still staring at Carla as she fought to regulate her breathing but he was still angry. As soon as she looked back up he grabbed her again but this time he knocked her to the floor and landed with all his weight on top of her.

The injuries her body had already incurred made her scream out as Peter's latest clumsy act added to the pain. Squirming she tried to wriggle free of his weight but Peter caught her and pinned her firmly down on the floor. With her hands restricted Carla started to panic, Peter's hot breath beat down on her face as he stared at her, not blinking and with a hard angry expression. Suddenly he swept down and kissed her hard, Carla acted on instinct and fearful for her safety she kicked with her legs as hard as she could until they disturbed Peter enough for him to let go of her wrists.

Carla with her arms free scratched and clawed at Peter until he fell to one side of her and then she scrambled around on the floor trying to get back on her feet. Something wasn't right within the flat and she sensed danger if she stayed. Getting on her feet she took one look at Peter, clutching at his face and growling with agony where she had obviously hurt him fighting for her freedom but Carla wasn't about to hang around and make sure he was ok. Stepping forward she staggered past him trying to head straight for the door. Peter sensed movement and heard her feet pattering across the floor, his reactions although effected by alcohol were still faster than hers. As Carla took another step she was stopped by a sudden restriction upon her ankle, turning she looked down and saw Peter with his fingers wrapped around her ankle. Trying to pull free he fought her and Carla lost her balance, she was unable to stop herself and went crashing back to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Scrambling on the floor Carla desperately using her hands with palms flat on the floor tried to pull herself away from Peter. He had a strong grip on her ankle and was determined not to let go as Carla struggled to try and get away. Using his strength he pulled himself up and on top of her back where she moaned at the crushing sensation it caused. Peter had her pinned to the floor, with ultimate force he flipped her round and onto her back and angrily snarled down on her.

Carla lay still beneath him as she tried her best to assess the situation she found herself in, she wasn't panicking as she had been earlier but she was still frightened. Peter wasn't holding her down as such but his body had her pinned, at least her arms and legs were free. At first she thought it best not to fight him and so lay still breathing erratically and anxiously waiting for what might happen next between them.

In the Rovers Rob was stood at the bar and nursing a pint as he thought over his actions that afternoon. He was proud of what he'd done and that he'd stood up for his sister but he was concerned that he could be in trouble for it. All he needed was to be accused of assault and he was straight back to prison and that scared him. Lifting his pint to his lips he gulped down a few mouthfuls as he nervously glanced around the pub to see if anyone was watching him.

Seconds later Michelle burst into the pub, she'd had such a difficult afternoon with Carla at the factory and then when she'd got home the silence and being alone had driven her crazy so she decided to go and have a drink. Like Rob she was concerned for Carla's safety, something was definitely going on in the bookies flat that she was hiding from them. Pitching up beside him she nudged Rob in the side and asked him if she could buy him another drink. Rob agreed but still looked miserable, Michelle sighed loudly and then when Tina came over asked her for the drinks.

Taking a sip of her large red wine Michelle didn't feel any better. Her mind was racing as she assumed the worst, she was convinced Peter was abusing Carla but was powerless to help or convince others if Carla wouldn't confide in her. What she needed to do was catch Peter in the act, turning she glanced at Rob to find him staring at her.

"_What you thinking?" _quizzed Rob.

Michelle didn't answer; she just abandoned her drink and dashed out of the pub. Rob had no idea what was going on or what she was thinking but knew he wanted to find out and sensed it was relating to Carla in some way. Leaving the pub as Michelle had only seconds earlier Rob hurried out onto the cobbles in time to see Michelle darting across the street in the direction of Peter's flat. Quickly he hurried after her and reached her side just as she pressed the buzzer for the first time.

The sound of the buzzer rang out in the flat and stopped Carla and Peter dead in their tracks being a sudden interruption. It was silent and that was the only sound for what seemed like ages until it stopped for a second before being pressed again by Michelle outside and delivering another long and noisy burst. That's when Peter relieved Carla slightly of his weight and she made and instant break for it and scrambled across the floor. Using the wall for support she dragged herself up and to the intercom to press the answer button. Her finger had just pushed the button and she heard the click when she felt the heat of Peter's breath beating onto the back of her neck.

"_Carla, are you up there? Can you let me in" _screeched Michelle's voice instantly and in a panicked tone.

Peter reached round and before Carla had given an answer pulled her finger from the button so as to cut the line of communication between her and her friend. He didn't need Michelle butting in right now and accusing him of all sorts with her vicious tongue. Carla was shaking as he held her hand tight and refrained her from answering the intercom when Michelle started pressing the buzzer again. Taking Carla by surprise Peter shoved her back into the wall and held her there. He blamed her for Michelle's interference, why else would she be downstairs and so desperate to see her if she hadn't told them what he had done. For today he had well and truly had enough of Carla's family interfering in their home life.

"_Something's wrong" _stated Michelle as she turned to Rob.

He knew the lock on the door couldn't be secure after he'd broken it getting in earlier, so even though the front door was shut it wouldn't take much for him to break it down again. Rob had the same bad feeling that Michelle did, they both sensed Carla was in danger upstairs and so they knew they had to do something. Ordering Michelle to stand back, Rob used all his body weight and force to knock the door open again. After a couple of goes he managed to knock it open and Michelle pushed passed him to be the first one up the stairs.

Banging upon the internal door Michelle yelled and screamed Carla's name and threats of all kinds to Peter but the couple inside were locked in such an intense moment of their own they failed to notice the racket she was making. The atmosphere between them was extremely tense and Carla knew that Peter was possessed by something stronger tonight than he had been yesterday. She feared that if she took another beating from him without trying to fight back she wouldn't be alive come sunrise. Glancing over to the clock she saw the time was late, now heading for midnight, she only had to survive the night Peter would be sober by morning and everything would be ok.

Peter had begun to notice the disturbance Michelle was causing; in a rage he suddenly flung Carla to the floor. She hit it with a thud and looked up to see what Peter was doing. He headed for the door and disappeared around the corner out of sight. She heard the door unclick and then heard Michelle's voice loud and clear shouting into the flat, Michelle was calling her name desperately. Slowly Carla sat up but didn't dare to move in case she angered Peter further.

Michelle was angry and with Rob stood closely behind her Peter knew he had a fight on his hands. Frowning at Rob he let Michelle's words go in one ear and straight out the other he wasn't in the slightest bit bothered. To Peter she was just ranting and raving about something that did not concern her, he waited till the opportune moment and then interrupted her.

"_She's not here" _he stated firmly.

Michelle was confused, how could Carla not be there, surely she wasn't still at the factory. Peter was blocking any path she had into the flat and there maybe was a chance that she was still in the factory. Turning she went to walk down the stairs but only managed a few before she turned back to face Peter who hadn't yet shut the flat door obviously making sure they left.

"_If you hurt her again Peter, I'll kill ya!" _threatened Michelle scowling before she turned and continued her exit.

The second Carla's friend and brother had left Peter slammed the door shut and was careful to lock it so they couldn't be interrupted accidentally. Michelle's threat was all the proof he needed to accuse Carla of talking about what he did publicly. He flew into a sudden uncontrollable fit of rage as he flew back into the living room and darted straight for Carla who had sat up on the floor and dragged herself further across the room from where he had left her. Grabbing her arm he forced her up onto her feet and shook her violently.

"_You told her" _ he accused harshly. _"You told her what I did, why are you so stupid?" _yelled Peter as he continued to shake her. _"Its none of their business what you deserve" _ he spat evilly in her face. His fist suddenly flew up and hooked into Carla's cheek sending her back to the spot on the floor he had lifted her from. It left her feeling dizzy but with her slightly blurred vision she saw his foot swing back and knew it was coming in her direction. She reacted on instinct and quickly scurried back out of harms way. Peter lost his balance and fell forward awkwardly landing just in front of Carla's feet that she was using desperately to push herself away with on the floor.

Growling with pain he lunged forward and grabbed Carla's knees as she kicked. Pinning down her legs he crawled forward and pulled himself on top of her where his fists once again started flying at her face and chest. She managed to avoid many of the punches but odd ones made contact. Peter was hitting her much harder than the previous night and his fists had now moved down to her stomach where he punched away at her sides inflicting upon her as much pain as he could.

Carla had met her threshold, she couldn't stand the pain a second longer. Glancing again at the clock she saw it was heading for the early hours of the morning. She had been screaming in reaction to the beating for hours, her eyes were dry from crying and her voice was now hoarse. She was uncomfortable, coughing and spluttering though her erratic and out of control breathing. She was boiling hot feeling flustered, a searing heat coursing through her body and making her sweat. She had to stop Peter or she was certain he'd kill her. Conveniently she was pinned to the floor just beside the coffee table whilst Peter carried out his assault, looking up the bottle on it called to her. Pulling her arm free she slowly reached up and with extended fingertips strained to reach it. Managing to firmly grip it she dragged it from the table edge and lifted it as high as she could above Peter's head.


	18. Chapter 18

'_CRASH' _the bottle shattered immediately upon contact with Peter's head and the pieces scattered the floor. He fell on top of her, out cold as Carla slowly lowered her hand as it held the neck of the bottle with its jagged edge. Blood soaked her hand and was trickling down her arm where shards of the broken glass had ripped her skin. On contact with the floor she let go of the bottle remains and breathed in and out deeply, she was relieved the fight was over but couldn't think of anything else.

After a while Peter's weight was crushing her and she couldn't breathe, lifting her shaking hands from the floor Carla gently tried to wake Peter by knocking him on his arms but he didn't respond. That's when she began to panic, had she killed him? She needed to move him off of her or she was certain she'd be crushed to death he really was heavy when not conscious. Pulling her hands up and forcing them between their bodies Carla twisted them so her palms were flat against Peter's chest and using all of her strength she pushed against him and sent him toppling to one side.

She was panting heavily after managing to relieve herself, still panicking about what she had done whist fighting for her life, if she had killed Peter she would never forgive herself. Turning her head on the floor she looked over to where Peter laid unconscious and saw him still. Slowly she turned herself over and onto her front, her whole body once again aching as she started with minimum speed to pull herself across and over closer to her partner. Whispering his name gently she propped herself up on her bruised elbows and winced at the pain.

Peter failed to respond to her at all and Carla didn't know what more she could do. Luckily now she was closer she could just make out that he was breathing. Again she whispered his name but he still didn't wake up, Carla was at a complete loss as what to do now. Glancing up she looked at the clock to see it was only five, in a couple of hours she could head out to the factory without it being too suspicious. Closely she examined the back of Peter's head as she tried to determine if the impact of the bottle had left any wound. She was devastated to find a patch with slimy thick, almost black blood within Peter's hair that was clearly oozing from his head. She knew she couldn't leave him like that, scrambling back she pulled herself up using the counter to reach for her handbag. Just about managing to grab it before she fell to the floor she screeched as it toppled down on top of her and landed upside down beside her on the floor. Turning it over she rummaged inside for her phone and went to dial for the emergency services, but before she pressed the last nine she stopped herself. If she rang for help she would end up in trouble as it was all her fault, no she needed another plan, someone would have to find Peter so it looked like an accident.

Carla leant back against the counter and took in a deep breath, placing her phone back inside her handbag she rummaged instead for her keys, she couldn't stay in the flat a moment longer. Struggling to her feet Carla collected up her bag and headed for the sofa. Settling down upon it she searched Peter's jacket beside her for his phone, her latest idea probably wasn't one of her best but she was desperate to have him found and alone. She scrolled for Leanne's number so she could send a text and just hoped Leanne would come.

Her next move was to get out of the flat she slowly crossed the room heading for the door when she heard Peter mumble incoherently from across the other side. He was coming round and Carla suddenly felt scared, she couldn't still be here when he awoke. With that she quickly hurried from the flat and down the stairs, the whole time ignoring the pain she felt. As she shut the now wonky front door behind her the cold early morning air whipped at her uncovered skin. In her rush to exit her home she had forgotten her coat, it was barely light and she shivered as she wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to keep warm. In the semi darkness she moved as fast and quietly as she could through the street and straight for the factory.

After a struggle to unlock the door and get inside Carla was grateful of the sanctuary her factory provided but the heating hadn't yet kicked in and she still shivered as she slowly headed for the office. It was so cold she could see her breath before her as she seated herself at her desk and frantically searched the draws and files for any remains of alcohol she still had stashed. Opening the bottom draw she was delighted to see a small bottle of whisky with enough for a few cupfuls. Reaching across her desk she grabbed the empty mug from the day before and poured in some of the whisky. The bottle she placed, still open on the desk in front of her and then took a sip. It was comforting to her and made her feel instantly warmer inside. One cupful soon led to another and another as Carla sat back and appreciated every last drop. She was so tired that is wasn't long before her heavy eyelids began to close and seconds later Carla had drifted off into a most peaceful state of unconsciousness.

Leanne had heard her phone beep earlier that morning but had ignored it only to go back to sleep before her early alarm went off. As she hurried about getting everything Simon would need ready for school and to be dropped of at his grandparents before her early morning bistro start with Nick she remembered the message. Rushing back into the bedroom in a fluster as Nick was getting dressed she grabbed the mobile and shouted Simon to get up as she left and re-entered the kitchenette. She scoffed at the message when she saw who it was from but couldn't ignore it, opening it she read it silently as Nick slowly entered and started making a coffee.

'_I need to see you Lea, please come over' _the message simply read. Even Leanne had to admit it was out of character even for Peter but there was no way she was falling for that, she knew what he was up to, it was a game all to see Simon. Quickly she deleted the message and then yelled Simon's name again, if he didn't move soon they would be late.

Michelle was first to the factory that morning and found the door unlocked, she knew Carla was inside but she was concerned how long she'd been there. After hers and Rob's confrontation with Peter last night she had come to the factory but it had been locked and she'd gone home having not been able to find Carla but she had been awake all night worrying about her. Pushing the door open she headed inside just as Rob came running up behind her.

"_No Carla this morning then!" _ he stated sarcastically as Michelle's head flew round and she glared at him.

"_I think she's already here" _snapped Michelle in a loud whisper.


	19. Chapter 19

Rob and Michelle entered the factory with caution not knowing what they'd find. It was still dark, no lights on to guide them down the stairs and onto the factory floor, the cold air nipped at their faces, as the heating had not yet been switched on either. Michelle looked over to the office, it was in darkness except for Carla's desk where the lamp had been switched on. She knew instantly Carla was present but was now only concerned about the state in which they might find her. Slowly she walked over to the office, Rob hot on her heels as her boots clicked across the cold, hard flooring. Pulling back to door Michelle braced herself for the worst but she really did hope Carla was okay.

It wasn't as bad as she thought at first glance, all she could see was Carla slumped awkwardly in the big leather chair with a mug cupped loosely in her hand. She knew her friend must be exhausted and just assumed she had fallen asleep with a coffee in her hand earlier that morning. Glancing at the clock Rob realised that any second now the workers would be coming through that door and the place was not even ready for them. Whispering to Michelle that he was going to get things sorted he disappeared to get the factory fit for purpose leaving Michelle to deal with Carla. After all someone had to keep this place running whilst Carla played stupid games with a man who Rob was convinced clearly didn't love her.

As Michelle approached Carla she got the fuller picture, the now empty bottle of whiskey on the desk the first thing to capture her attention. She knew she couldn't leave Carla in this state, especially with the machinists due to arrive any minute it just wouldn't be professional. Leaning in she gently rocked Carla but had to step back just as quickly when she failed to stir because the aroma of alcohol was so strong it made her gag. What on earth had Carla been thinking getting in this state and what would it achieve thought Michelle as she attempted again to wake a heavily intoxicated and unconscious Carla.

Carla stirred and then jumped with fright when she opened her eyes at the sight of Michelle hovered over her. She almost screamed but managed to stop herself however her breathing was rapid and loud after the scare. Michelle was frowning as she stared at Carla, confused by all this behaviour and knew that she needed to get answers, Carla could not live like this, in fear. Crouching down in front of her Michelle took Carla's hands and mustered up a small smile. Her eyes were teary as she looked at the mess of friend sat before her, it was upsetting but Michelle knew this wasn't time to get over emotional. She studied Carla quietly for a few minutes in the silence of the office. She noticed a new bruise on her cheek, a few scratches that she was sure weren't present yesterday and huge cut on her hand surrounded by what looked like dried blood.

"_Carla what happened?" _she asked gently in the softest voice she could manage.

Carla swallowed down the dry lump in her throat and in a croaky voice just responded with 'nothing' before quickly looking away from Michelle. The last thing she needed or wanted right now was an intimidating question session. Catching a glimpse of the clock Carla suddenly realised the time and sat up straighter just in time to hear the first of the machinists arrive. She forced her hands out of Michelle's and almost knocked her back as she swung her chair round and pulled herself into her desk. The plan was to bury herself in work and just forget everything that had happened for now, it was only a few seconds though until the image of Peter lying face down in the flat with a nasty gash on his head game straight back to her mind. She flinched as the image became more vivid and then she found herself panicking, had she left him for dead and what if Leanne didn't come like she had asked on his behalf? She couldn't let it get to her, trying to push the thought aside she opened up her computer and started randomly clicking and typing in attempt to keep her mind from wandering back.

Michelle had gotten up and seated herself at her own desk, making sure to keep a close eye on Carla and her strange behaviour. Rob hadn't yet come back into the office and Michelle was anxious knowing the second he saw the state of Carla he was going to flip and cause such a scene. Even though Carla was busying herself she wasn't fooling Michelle, she could see something was distracting her and so tried again to get communication opened up between them.

"_Is something wrong Carla?" _she asked in a firmer tone.

The response was just the shake of a head and Carla ducked down so Michelle couldn't see her over the desk as she frantically shuffled through some invoices. Michelle was growing increasingly frustrated, she wanted to help but Carla was making it impossible. Folding her arms she stood up from her desk and looked over at Carla, shaking her head she huffed and then promptly left the office to make a coffee. Rob darted over to where she was at the kitchen, looking rather chirpy and pleased but Michelle knew that mood would instantly change the second he saw Carla.

"_Everything ok?" _ he asked sensing Michelle's annoyance.

"_She won't say a thing, nothing, but something's happened Rob, I'm sure of it" _Michelle whispered hoping not to attract too much attention.

Rob frowned but kept quiet, he looked over at the office not actually able to see Carla. He'd warned Peter last night what would happen if he hurt his sister again, clearly he need further warning. Storming off Rob headed straight for the office and Michelle had no intention of stopping him. Carla needed to talk to someone and hopefully Rob would be able to get it out of her. He smacked the door open so viciously he almost ripped it from its hinges. He stared straight at Carla who didn't even look up at him before striding over to her chair. Grabbing her arm he forced her up onto her feet and then grabbed her tightly on each arm to force her to look at him.

Carla's heart beat fast and she winced with pain as Rob's fingers dug into her bruising. She was as frightened as she was when Peter grabbed her but she fought back her tears so Rob couldn't see how much he was hurting her. He shook her violently as with a raised voice he began to demand she tell him what Peter had done this time. The tears started to fall from her eyes as she stayed silent and shook her head in defiance. Losing his temper and out of patience Rob let go of her whilst shoving her at the same time. Carla went crashing to the floor, knocking some of the objects from her desk and the empty whisky bottle that smashed upon contact with floor. In the kitchenette Michelle along with all the machinists heard Carla scream out in pain and seconds later a riled up and angry Rob storm out of the office. He had a score to settle, Peter needed to be taught a lesson. The second Rob was out of sight Michelle abandoned her cup of coffee and rushed to the office as the workers started to speculate amongst themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

Michelle grabbed the door frame as she skidded into the office to see Carla lying awkwardly in a state of shock upon the floor. Her eyebrows shot up to show her own shock at the situation as she paused momentarily before rushing over to help pick Carla up off the floor. The workers slowly moved in to get a better view of the goings on behind closed doors in the office and saw Michelle helping Carla up and to sit in her chair. Some of them were concerned, others just being nosey and were caught staring seconds later when Michelle looked up and glanced out to the floor. Seeing her disapproving frown they all scattered back to their machines as she slowly made her way out of the office.

As she emerged on the factory floor she gave them all a hard stare in warning to just get on as she headed to the kitchenette to make a couple of drinks for her and Carla. She was completely appalled with Rob's behaviour and would not forgive him for drawing so much attention to all this and causing scenes in the last couple of days. As she stirred the coffee's she listened to the whispers from the staff but tried her hardest not to get dragged in correcting them or losing her temper. She had no idea herself what was going on as Carla refused to talk and therefore would only be adding to the speculation, as were they.

Rob had been banging on the door to Peter's flat for minutes without an answer and had been cursing him at the top of his voice so the whole street could hear. Luckily no one seemed to be around to grow suspicious or question his accusations. Peter hadn't yet stirred but the racket being created outside by Rob was enough to just awaken his senses and wake him. His head was thumping with an uncontrollable pain and his vision blurred as he opened up his eyes and stared blankly at what was in front of him. All he could see was the top of the broken bottle abandoned on the floor and stained with what looked like blood. Peter knew this was a hangover and one of the worst he'd had recently. At first he hadn't noticed Rob outside shouting abuse up to him but now he could hear the feint yells through the window. Cowardly he stayed still and prayed Rob would just go away as he was in no fit state for another run in with the young man like yesterday.

Peter was in luck, Rob gave up without the fight he was dying to have but it wasn't to last long. Rob just needed to bide his time because Peter couldn't hide forever, marching across to the Rovers he decided to wait there for Peter to appear or for Carla to head back to the flat. He wasn't ready to let this lie just yet. When Peter was sure it had been quiet for a while and Rob must of left he slowly pulled his aching body up from the floor. In the kitchenette he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and held it under the tap where he ran a continuous stream of cold water until it was filled. He was grateful of the first sip and then he couldn't help but gulp it down. He was feeling okay whilst standing still, glancing round he felt a little bit disorientated and took in all the shattered possessions and misplaced furniture in the room. Last night, no matter how hard he tried to remember it was now just a blur, stepping forward he called out Carla's name wondering if she was even here or had been. No answer came and again as he noticed the broken bottle he wondered if he had done something he might regret. Trying to rush to the bedroom Peter went dizzy and quickly grabbed the counter for support. He didn't know what was wrong with him and soon his legs gave way beneath him and he slid to the floor, sitting up and resting against the counter as he panted hard.

Carla was consumed with guilt and had only been alone for a matter of minutes, but that vivid image of Peter lying almost lifelessly upon the floor in the flat had managed to creep back into her head. She was shaking and whilst reliving her actions realised that she hadn't even checked he was still breathing. The reality that no one actually knew what had happened and that she could be going home later tonight to a corpse got the better of her. She shivered violently at the last thought and then jumped from her seat. Folding her arms across her chest and keeping her head down she swiftly moved towards the door and then opening it furiously came flying out and ran from the factory. All of the machinists noticed and it started them off noisily commenting which instantly lifted Michelle from her daydream and alerted her she had missed something vital.

"_What's going on?" _she snapped as she turned around.

"_Urm well, Ca…Mrs C has just done a runner I think love" _ said Beth rather sarcastically in a tone that Michelle didn't appreciate.

Michelle ran fast across the factory floor and up the steps out of the factory as the machinists all gossiped amongst themselves yet again. She reached the street only to see everyone but Carla out there and began to panic, where had she gone? Running out further Michelle glanced up and down the street just in time to see Carla slam the door shut to the flat. Tripping on her own feet clumsily as she began to run Michelle headed in that direction, she needed to know what had happened. She banged on the flat door until her hands were sore and then gave up. With a disappointed sigh she turned and walked away not knowing that Carla had been sat the whole time just the other side of the door with tears streaming down her face.

She wasn't yet feeling brave enough to go and face her fears up in the flat, she assumed that as there were no police and ambulances outside that Leanne had ignored her fake text sent in the early hours and was relieved. She was taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself before heading up the stairs not knowing quite what to expect. Finally feeling as ready as she knew she would be Carla stood up and felt her legs wobbling and shaking beneath her as she dragged her aching body up the stairs to the flat. Opening the door cautiously she peered inside just to make sure no one was waiting for her and then gently stepped inside. Peter's eyes opened wide at the sound of footsteps in the hall and he called out to her.

"_Carla is that you?" _

Carla stopped dead in her tracks, he was alive, she supposed that was a good thing and a bit of luck but she had no idea as to his actual mood. His tone was hard to tell and so for a minute she stayed silent until he called her name again. She whispered back a weak and feeble reply that was just a simple 'yes' as she slowly emerged into the room so he could turn and see her. Momentarily they just stared at each other whilst surrounded by an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them knew who should make a first move. Carla's eyes were quick to dart to the wound on the back of Peter's head that he had not noticed and the guilt once again got the better of her. Dashing to Peter's side she threw herself onto her knees and hugged him tight as she repeatedly whispered that she was sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

Peter wrapped his arms around her skinny frame and pulled her in close to his body until she was practically sitting in his lap, whispering her repeated apology into his chest. Ignoring the throbbing in his head he stroked her hair lightly whilst trying to reassure her that her apology was unnecessary. He knew it was unfair to let her feel entirely guilty for all this mess, he was as much to blame and he knew he needed to apologise also but he was just too stubborn. It was easier to let her take the blame and be the weaker party, he'd seen Carla at her fieriest and when she was a victim like she was now he had better control. In his time he'd done nothing but fight with strong women and he thought it nice that he had managed to stumble upon a damsel in distress.

Carla had been sobbing away into Peter's chest for hours and her body had begun to stiffen and ache just as his had. He tried to shuffle without disturbing her but was unsuccessful. Having finished crying Carla lifted her head and looked at Peter with sympathy in her eyes. He looked tired and worn, a little battered and bruised and exhausted. She knew it was partly her fault and as she gazed into his eyes she lifted her hand and placed it softly over his wound only to see him wince at her touch. Instantly an apology escaped her lips but Peter silenced her by leaning forward with a kiss.

Their lips locked and parted, the tips of their tongues teasing each other as they pushed into one another's mouths. Peter was now aware of his injuries but wasn't going to get in the way of him re-establishing his closeness and love for Carla. He lifted his hands and clapped them upon her cheeks forcing her still so he could be in control and for a second Carla felt pressured but then snapped out of it knowing Peter wasn't intentionally trying to hurt her. Locked in their passionate embrace Peter slowly lowered Carla down onto the floor, the odd bit of debris sticking into her back but she gracefully ignored it.

There was something romantic about them making up like this in the war zone they'd created the night before and Carla found herself getting lost in the moment. Their heart rates were erratic and each of them could feel the intensity of their partner's breath beating against their lips and skin. Peter's hands danced gently all over Carla's upper body and she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body and the familiarity of his loving touch. She kissed him hard as her body contorted to his as he gently pushed her into a more vulnerable position.

Ravenous they started ripping at each other's clothes and awkwardly removing them piece-by-piece. Carla was first to lose her top as Peter reached under the hem and gently pushed it up and slipped it carelessly over her head. He caught her accidentally on some of her bruising as he lowered himself back down to kiss her lips and felt her wince. They didn't let it distract them and Carla's hands slipped instantly under Peter's t-shirt as she whisked is off equally as quickly. He quickly moved to her leggings and she squirmed as he ripped them from her legs, the whole time not breaking contact with her lips and working one handed as he used the other to support his weight. There was a loud rip as the stitching split and the material fell away her legs. Peter was incredibly forceful suddenly but unlike previous encounters Carla wasn't frightened. She reached for the button on his jeans and pushed it open before pulling down the zip and waiting for him to wriggle free of the denim.

It wasn't their usual style of lovemaking, this was much more wild and spontaneous affair, in fact this was just sex. They were like animals in heat, now tearing at each other's hair and clawing at each other's skin in anticipation of the ecstasy it would provide. Out of breath and now both rolling around in just their underwear Carla and Peter were as one. Completely engrossed in one another and moving about the floor until Peter finally stopped them by pinning Carla to the ground just beside the sofa. The intensity of the atmosphere was overwhelming as they both took a moment to catch their breath as they stared at one another.

Suddenly Carla reached up and cupped the back of Peter's neck pulling him towards her and forcing their lips to lock. His tongue swirled around her mouth invading every inch of it and playing with hers as it danced around his with pleasure. Peter grabbed her bra between the cups and without a care he pulled it with such force that it split under the pressure and released her breasts from their restraints. Carla didn't even notice she just giggled as Peter's hand slid over her silky torso and his hand then roughly tugged at her knickers ripping those just as he had her leggings.

She screamed as she suddenly felt him slip inside her but soon relaxed and worked with Peter's body to create a harmonious rhythm. He pushed hard and fast, in and out rubbing Carla in all the right spots as he caressed her battered body and smothered her with wet and sticky kisses. Carla moaned and panted breathlessly as she orgasamed for the first time and then subsequently continued to come until she was sore from Peter's penetration and praying that he would be relieved any second before he made her bleed. Right on cue he did exploding inside of her and collapsing in a heavy heap upon her. They were both thoroughly exhausted and lay still, Carla being crushed by Peter but happily as they caught their breath and let their racing hearts calm down.

After what seemed like forever Peter pulled his aching body up and off of Carla but was quick to collapse back on the floor beside her panting. Turning his head he looked in her direction and smiled at her, pleased that together they had managed to have a nice night and that he had managed to control his temper instead of pummelling his fists into her for what would've been the third time this week. Carla bravely stretched out her hand and scooped his off the floor making sure to hold it tight and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she smiled back sweetly. This was bliss just her and Peter both calm and both sober.


	22. Chapter 22

Sunlight streamed through the net curtain of the living room, it's warm rays meeting with Carla's cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked at the blinding light as they adjusted. It was only now she realised how uncomfortable the floor was to sleep on and that that was exactly what she had done. Flexing her fingers she realised she was holding something, turning her head she looked beside her to see Peter still asleep. She smiled to herself at the fact they were side by side and not because it was where they had fallen during battle. She gently squeezed his hand as she rolled onto her side moaning at the pain she felt from her movements.

Carla hadn't meant to disturb Peter but she had, his sleepy eyes opened slowly and rolled back in his sockets as he pulled himself into reality. He just stared upwards and at one particular spot on the ceiling not even noticing Carla was beside him. He still had a pounding in his head from yesterday and his throat felt dry as he gasped in some fresh oxygen. Coughing he slowly sat up and his hand slipped from hers. It was just then that Carla realised just how much she appreciated the little things in their relationship and how blessed she was to have been able to enjoy that one in particular.

Now on his feet Peter rubbed his eyes and looked around his flat for the first time in days in a completely sober state. His eyes skimmed over every inch before they landed on Carla, sat up on the floor staring up at him. He reached out his hand and gracefully Carla took it, he then proceeded to help her up from the floor and onto her feet. She smiled as way of saying thank you and let her hand linger in his, somewhat hopeful that he would pull her in close and smother her with the affection she so longed for.

Peter didn't though he dropped her hand as quickly as he had taken it and Carla felt as though he'd slapped her hard across the face. What had happened to them? At first they'd been so good together, in love, happy and supportive of one another's shortfalls but now it had all flipped. Carla still loved him desperately but from what she could see and tell the feeling was not mutual. Deeply saddened by her thoughts Carla dragged herself into the bedroom and out of her clothing that had begun to feel grimy after she had been wearing it for forty-eight hours or so.

Carla slipped her naked body between the sheet and the duvet and tried her best to snuggle up in a ball. She didn't care for the time and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the freshness of the sheets and the comfort of the sofa mattress and pillows. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep in ignorant bliss as she dreamed about a happy future with Peter. Meanwhile in the other room Peter was despaired by the state of his home and that he now had to clean up and tidy this mess. He found himself getting angry about the mess and felt as though he was losing control again, he needed a drink because he knew there was no way he could sort this sober.

Frantically Peter started to search the cupboards for anything he might have hidden that was alcoholic. He was struggling to find anything and it didn't help his mood, when he found nothing but an empty bottle at the back of a cupboard he completely lost his temper and swept the dirty dishes off of the side so they went crashing to the floor. It made a horrible racket but not enough to pull Carla from her slumber. In the bedroom she was blissfully unaware of the destruction Peter was causing in the kitchen.

Peter watched as the broken shards of glass and crockery settled around his feet. What had he done, all this just because he couldn't find a drink. He turned his attention to his hand when upon the floor just beside his foot dripped a big blob of blood so dark it was almost black in colour. His hand was shredded, bleeding from every cut the broken glass had created in heavy and thick streams as it ran down his hand and dropped from his fingertips. He couldn't believe how much damage he had caused and the impact it had had upon his flesh. Feeling feint he called out quietly to Carla, he was a grown man on the edge of bursting into tears. She failed to answer him and so he stumbled out of the kitchenette cutting his feet as he slowly trampled over what once was his dining set.

"_Carla!" _ he yelled leaving tracks of blood from his cut feet on the floor and a trail of blood from his hand as he steadied himself on the counter. _"Carla!" _he yelled out again.

It wasn't until he reached the bedroom and pushed open the door still calling her name that Carla woke. She looked up from the pillow and saw Peter standing with his arms held out to her, the blood still dripping from his fingers and the wounds still pumping out a continuous stream of dark red blood. Alarmed she sprang from the comfort of the mattress and threw back the duvet, what had he done? She moved as quickly as she could to reach him but couldn't ignore the pain from her own body as she did so.

Carla wasn't sure the best way to deal with this, she usually hid out of sight to avoid crisis and let the experts deal with it but because of the state of the flat how would she explain this to the emergency services. Not to mention the havoc it would cause with authorities, the pair of them battered and blue, the questions they'd ask. No she couldn't have that she'd have to face her fears and deal with this herself.

As she looked at Peter her heart broke, his eyes were full of tears and he looked as if he might start crying any second. Taking his hands she examined them closely and noted that the bleeding was heavier than she had thought. Carla raised Peter's arms because she'd be unable to see the damage he'd done until she'd cleaned him up. Together they went to the bathroom where Carla promptly ran the taps to make the water warm. Peter sat on the toilet seat and stared at her in admiration as she prepared herself to help him.

Dipping the corner of a clean hand towel into the basin Carla let it soak up enough water so that she could wring it out and so that it was damp. Then falling to her knees in front of Peter she gestured for him to hold out his hands horizontally and gently she dabbed at the wounds. Peter winced at every single touch made but was smiling at Carla as she worked.

"_Thank you Carla" _he whispered distracting her just long enough for her to look up at him from what she was doing. She smiled, glad that he appreciated her and then continued her care. _"I am sorry baby…I Love you" _


	23. Chapter 23

Carla wasn't sure she believed the words that Peter had just spoken but she loved him so she had no choice but to hope they were true. As she washed away the last of the blood from his palms she was glad this exercise was over. It had been nice once again to have an intimate moment as it was a rarity at present but she suspected it wouldn't last long. Using the edge of the basin Carla pulled her battered and bruised self up and began to rinse the towel. The blood would stain if not washed immediately she thought as she watched the warm water turn the red of the blood to pink and trickle down the plughole.

Peter watched her as he sat quietly by her side trying to ignore the sting of the air at his fresh cuts. His head had developed that dull ache from yesterday again and as he sat he recalled his memories. He'd not thought anything of it yesterday but Carla had touched the wound on his head and apologised. Peter honestly couldn't remember how he'd come to sustain such an injury and now he was questioning whether it was accidentally like he had assumed.

"_Carla?" _he piped from her side to catch her attention.

"_Yes baby?" _she turned and answered with a weak voice and even weaker smile.

"_How did I get this?" _he asked raising his hand slowly to point to the wound as he bowed his head so that she could clearly see and then looked back up quickly to see her reaction.

Carla had gone white as if she'd seen a ghost, no colour in her face at all, not even her cheeks with embarrassment. The long pause and lack of reaction was all Peter needed to convict her and know the next words to fall from her gorgeous full lips would be lies. Carla had a hard dry lump in her throat that made her eyes start to tear. Did he not remember? If not she didn't want to tell him that she had done it or why, it would only result in another fight and they had been getting along so well that she didn't want to spoil it.

"_You must have fallen baby," _she said shrugging her shoulders and quickly turning her attention back to the soaked towel in the basin so that she could wring it out. Twisting the towel in her hands nervously Peter could see Carla's knuckles turn white and her hands shaking even though she was trying to hide it. Carla knew it too, trying to control her nerves she picked up the towel in her hands and turned to leave the bathroom when Peter made a grab for her arm.

Peter pulled her back and then keeping firm grip he held her arm tight. With his free hand he reached round and grabbed her other arm as he slowly turned her to face him. His breath was hot against her lips as his hovered just in front of hers. Carla was on edge and didn't know what to do, this could go one of two ways and neither she wished to explore right now. She didn't have a choice, Peter had once again taken control of the situation and suddenly he leant forward and planted a firm kiss upon her lips. He felt Carla jump and his sudden actions and naturally tightened his grip now digging what nails he had into her delicate flesh.

Carla had to admit that just at the kiss her nerves were shot and she could feel her knees going weak. Silently she prayed for them not to give way, she needed to stay strong. Peter was unpredictable and she needed to be ready to defend herself not putty in his hands but it wasn't looking as though she was in luck. Peter repeated his action of kissing her this time making sure to pull her in close so that their bodies were pushed together. What was he doing thought Carla as she began to feel out of breath despite not doing anything?

As soon as Peter pulled away she gasped for air and that's when her knees finally buckled. She almost fell but with Peter's grip he managed to keep her on her feet. Peter was smirking now, pleased with himself at having made her weak and therefore an easier target. Walking her back he shoved her up against the wall using it to help support her and kissed her again, short and sharp this time. He didn't pull back after, he hovered again so that Carla could feel his hot breath beating against her cheek. He was beginning to feel exhausted himself but he was angry, she'd lied and he was going to teach her not to lie to him. She'd obviously not learnt her lesson yet.

Tears slowly started to stream from Carla's eyes, warm as they travelled down her cheeks and slowly trickled down her neck. Peter didn't see any of them as he hovered at Carla's ear, his fast breathing all she could hear at first.

"_You lied to me Carla, you won't do that again" _ he threatened and her eyes widened in fear. That was confirmation enough that the 'other' Peter was back in residence. She was properly scared again now, how did he know. Slowly Peter moved back and lightened her grip on her so that he came into full view. He looked tall and strong to Carla but all Peter could see in front of him was a deceitful cow that needed punishing. Carla's chest was heaving and her heart racing as he finally let go of her and she couldn't support her weight, her legs gave out underneath her and she slid down the wall becoming a heap on the floor as she looked up fearfully at the man she loved.

Peter definitely wasn't himself, this man was a monster not the caring kind man she had fallen for. She hoped he would snap out of it before she came to any real harm but seconds later he had reached down and forced her back up onto her feet. Her pathetic sobbing frustrated him, what did she have to cry about thought Peter angrily. He held her against the wall again for a few very intense seconds and then suddenly Carla felt the full force of his fist smack into her side painfully. She screamed out in pain, an ear piercing sound and seconds later Peter delivered another blow followed closely by another and another.

"_You won't lie to me again!" _ he yelled threateningly through gritted teeth as he focused on beating her.

It wasn't until Peter had beaten her into submission and she had fallen back to the floor in silence, her eyes closed and her cries having ceased, as had her screams that he gave up. He screwed up his face looking at the mess of her on the bathroom tiles with utter disgust. He'd done himself proud this time she wouldn't try to better him ever again. Peter didn't even bother to check if Carla was even still alive, this personality of his really didn't give a damn. He hurried out of the bathroom and grabbed his coat, he needed to get some air, clear his thoughts and shake his anger before approaching Leanne again about seeing his son.

As he headed out and down Coronation Street for the Bistro to find Leanne Michelle caught him as she came out of the factory and called to him. Bowing his head he ignored her and walked passed. She wasn't going to take that, running she caught him up and grabbed his arm. Peter wasn't best please by her act of invasion and violently shook off her hands trying to press on to his destination without further confrontation.

"_Peter!" _yelled Michelle as she continued on behind him trying to keep up with him.


	24. Chapter 24

"_Peter?" _called out Michelle as she followed him into the bistro.

Peter was ignoring her, only too aware that Michelle just wanted to interrogate him and it was getting on his last nerve. All he wanted to do was speak to Leanne about access to Simon and nothing else. Michelle was panting and glaring at him as she finally came to a stop behind him as he leant across the bar and called to Leanne. Michelle tried to speak and carried on questioning him but Peter cut her dead as he called Leanne's name to get her attention.

Less than impressed Leanne abandoned the glass of wine she was pouring at the back bar and stormed across the small bar to Peter. She gritted her teeth and folded her arms in a defensive stance, what ever he had come for this wasn't the time or the place. Taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes and said _"What d'ya want Peter?" _

"_Wanna see my son" _slurred Peter as if he were still drunk but he wasn't, he was stone cold sober.

"_No way" _answered Leanne harshly before quickly turning on her heel and returning to her prior activity and hostess duties. Peter huffed in show that he thought she wasn't being fair as Michelle tried again to ask after Carla. She only managed to spit out two nonsensical words before an angered Peter stormed off along the bar to catch Leanne as she came out onto the bistro floor to serve the wine. Michelle reached for his arm annoyed that he wasn't paying her any attention and he shook her off violently in retaliation. He caught Leanne, getting up close to be intimidating.

"_I want to see my son!" _he stated firmly.

Leanne stepped back, he absolutely reeked as if he hadn't washed in days. She was disgusted. Even though Simon wasn't her biological son there was no way that in this state she was going to leave him in Peter's care. She cared way too much about that little boy and his father and his lush were hardly responsible or capable of looking after him properly. Her mind was made up, snarling back at Peter she held her own and gave her answer.

"_No way Peter! Now if you don't mind I have things to do" _

Leanne pushed past him to arrive at table nine with their drinks. She smiled politely as she placed a glass in front of each of them and tried to mask her frustration at Peter hovering over her shoulder. She had said no and her decision was final. Peter needed to leave, now. Turning to head back to the bar she almost bumped straight into Peter who was hot on her heels.

"_Go home Peter" _she said in a raised voice as she darted off to the kitchen. She knew he wouldn't dare follow her in there for fear of running into Nick.

Peter was annoyed, he had not got the result he had hoped for from Leanne and Michelle was still hanging around trying to get his attention. She was becoming a nuisance and a pest, what on earth did she want? If she was here to accuse him of vile actions towards Carla again in public and without proof she was barking up the wrong tree and it was none of her business. He could still hear her talking as he fled the bistro. It was obvious to Peter that Carla's business partner and friend wasn't going to give up but it didn't mean he was going to give in.

"_Don't ignore me Peter!" _yelled Michelle firmly as she stood behind him and waited for him to get the door open. She was determined to find Carla and she would fight to get in that flat even if it killed her. Michelle was not scared of Peter and she wasn't going to let him treat her this way, she had a right to know where Carla was and what was happening to her. Peter opened the door only a little and tried to slip inside whilst slamming it back on Michelle but she used her whole body against the door to barge her way inside behind him.

Quickly Peter skipped up the stairs, he would stop her at the internal door if he were quick enough. Michelle caught on quickly. Not shutting the front door she kept close to Peter and successfully managed to barge passed him and inside the flat before he could slam the second door shut in her face. Once she was inside there was no point in fighting her. Michelle stopped in her tracks and examined the flat, it looked as though a bomb had hit. There was no mistaking this for a happy home, Peter's flat looked like a full on war zone.

Whilst Michelle took in what she saw and seemed pre-occupied Peter took a sneaky peek over his shoulder to make sure the bathroom door was still shut. As long as Michelle couldn't see in there she'd be none the wiser when he told her Carla wasn't here. Michelle had seen enough, whatever had happened here it was not a safe place for Carla to stay and thinking about her here taking abuse from Peter bought a tear to her eye. She didn't need proof she knew he was guilty.

"_Where is she?" _questioned Michelle seriously as she turned to face Peter.

"_Not here" _he mumbled grumpily avoiding eye contact with Michelle as she stared at him in an intimidating manner.

Michelle didn't believe a word of it, Carla had to be here, she wasn't at the factory and she hadn't run home to her flat because Rob was still staying there and he hadn't seen her either. She stood for a moment giving Peter the chance to be honest and when he silently walked passed her to the kitchen she lost it and ran to the bedroom. Michelle was determined to search every inch of the flat until she found her.

There was no sign of Carla in the main bedroom or Simon's, she had opened up all the wardrobes and got down on her hands and knees searching under the beds. Hurrying back out into the living room she scanned the debris of furniture and belongings for any signs that Carla had been there but there was nothing. There was only one other room in the flat and both her and Peter knew it was the only place she hadn't searched. As Michelle headed in the direction of the bathroom Peter felt nervous and broke out in a sudden fit of cold sweats. She couldn't go in there he had to stop her. Suddenly he darted from the Kitchen, wincing at the pain his own body created and tried to intercept before Michelle opened the door.

He managed to block her just in time, standing with his back placed firmly against the door as a barrier. Instantly Michelle knew something was wrong, she narrowed her eyes at Peter and made a sudden grab for the handle. For a few seconds they fought but Michelle managed to overpower him and win. Peter stumbled to one side and felt the anger brewing again, his raging temper coursing through his veins. Michelle threw open the door not knowing what he had tried to hide. She had the breath knocked out of her when she gasped at Carla, heaped in the middle of the bathroom floor. She couldn't see her moving and wasn't sure there were any signs of life. Her head flew round and looked at Peter.

"_What have you done?" _she cried accusingly.


	25. Chapter 25

Michelle dashed into the bathroom before Peter was able to stop her and scooped up Carla's slumped body to see if she was still alive. She frantically searched for a pulse on Carla's neck just below her ear and was relieved to find one. Carla was still unconscious as Michelle tried to get her to react, by moving a finger or fluttering her eyes. Just copying everything she had seen the paramedics do on the medical dramas she had seen over the years. When she asked again, shouting this time with firm tone Carla's eyelids twitched. She had never been so grateful to see signs of life from her friend and she hugged her tight to her chest before trying to get her to open her eyes.

"_Carla please" _she begged desperately.

"_What have you done?" _she screamed again at Peter as she rocked Carla gently trying to rouse her from her unconscious state.

"_Get an ambulance" _ordered Michelle as she glared up at Peter but he defiantly stood still and stared back with a glazed expression.

Michelle would deal with this herself, no need to get Rob involved just yet, he'd only kill Peter for what she assumed was his fault. Holding Carla tight she looked at Peter expectantly again that he should call for medical assistance but it was becoming obvious she'd have to do it herself. As she went to lower Carla back to the floor, Carla coughed and her eyes flashed open as she began to gasp for breath. Michelle scooped her back up, gently resting her back against the wall and gently stroking her cheek to offer comfort.

Carla was in shock at the pain she felt having now regained consciousness. All of her body ached, a million times worse than any pain she'd felt before. She clocked sight of Michelle first and then shortly after she turned noticing Peter stood blocking the doorway and gasped in fright. Vivid memories of what had happened between them earlier flashed across her mind and almost sent her into an instant frenzy of panic.

Carla tried to hide her fright, she didn't want to alarm Michelle in anyway that she would get involved. She knew Michelle all too well and how when she started to interfere things usually ended up becoming much worse. Carla looked back to Michelle, who seemed to be examining her very closely and studying her friends latest injuries, which although Carla hadn't seen she knew they must look bad. It wasn't Peter's fault she told herself, even if he had been sober this time, he was stressed, the man attacking her was not the man she knew and loved. Carla couldn't condemn him for this or let him get in any trouble just because he had hit rock bottom, he just needed a chance. A chance to change.

Peter was just watching blankly as Michelle glared back and forth between both him and Carla. She was horrified that Carla wasn't desperately begging her to take her away from this hell and that Peter wasn't urgently trying to get help if he was so innocent. None of this made any sense to her. What was really going on between Peter and Carla? Michelle was determined to know and she wasn't going to leave until she had some answers.

Wrapping her arm around Carla she pulled her up and supported her weight as she dragged her to the door where Peter stood firm and stayed in the way. Michelle glared at him as a weak Carla hung limply from her side.

"_Move Peter!" _she yelled authoritatively

He hesitated and Michelle couldn't wait for him to co-operate, she lurched forward and batted him from her path. He stumbled to one side as Michelle dragged a now moaning Carla to the sofa. She lowered her friend down and propped behind her a few of the scatter cushions for comfort. Once she was satisfied that Carla was as comfortable as she could possibly be she hurried to the kitchenette and amongst the debris of broken housewares searched for a clean glass in which to fetch her some water. She rushed about to return to Carla before Peter even moved from where he was standing in the small hallway of the flat.

Michelle forced Carla to sip some of the water and get herself re-hydrated, she had no idea how long Carla had been left alone in that state but she just assumed she needed taking care of until she could sneak her out and to the hospital. Michelle had it all planned. Calm Peter, catch him off guard, call Rob and get Carla out of there but first she still wanted to know what had happened.

"_Carla, sweetheart, what happened?" _asked Michelle calmly as she knelt down in front of her friend to make sure they had direct eye contact.

Carla just shook her head in response, she wasn't sure herself what had happened to make Peter flip like he had and she just didn't want to talk about it. She was serious, she loved Peter and there was no way she was going to let him get in trouble for this. Michelle frowned at her, she knew that Carla was hiding something, she'd never been good at concealing her worry even if she thought she was. Michelle followed with the same action of shaking her head to show her disappointment in Carla's lack of backbone where Peter Barlow was concerned. What was the hold he had over her?

Angered Michelle took Carla's arm and tried to help her up, if she was too afraid to speak out in front of her attacker then Michelle would take her to hers. Carla moaned as Michelle lifted her and fell back down to the sofa. She didn't want to be pulled about, she was in enough pain already.

"_Come on Car" _said Michelle beginning to get frustrated.

"_No" _moaned Carla. The pain she felt was excruciating and she was convinced Peter might have actually done her some serious damage this time, but this was her problem and she would deal with it.

"_I think you should go" _chirped in Peter as he now approached the sofa and Michelle.

"_Carla doesn't want me to go, do you Carla?" _she stated firmly, hoping Carla wouldn't be stupid enough to dismiss her.

"_I think its for the best if you do" _answered Carla sadly.

"_But Car..." _protested Michelle as Peter grabbed her arm.

"_Get off me" _she shouted as he dug in his fingers and with an almighty strength started to pull her to the door. Flinging it open he pushed Michelle forward and out of the flat, down the stairs and to the front door where he intended to shove her out on the street and lock the door imprisoning Carla from her interfering ex-sister in law. If Michelle was the only one who had actually discovered the truth and Carla kept his little secret no one would believe the tales Michelle would start telling.

Carla could hear Michelle's protesting growing fainter and fainter as Peter dragged her away. She felt terrible for not confiding in her but she knew Michelle was onto the truth and didn't need her confirmation to confirm her suspicions. She heard one last fight brake out between Peter and Michelle before he slammed the door shut and she heard the loud bolting of the locks.

Once again they were alone. She was on edge, nervous and jumpy as she heard Peter come thudding back up the stairs and bundle into the flat. He approached her from behind silently and she felt his arms wrapping around her shoulders. He lowered down to her cheek and kissed it tenderly as she felt her tears reforming. She didn't know what his next move was and she was anxious. Peter simply pulled away, his lips hovering beside her ear and then simply, in a whisper he said.

"_Thank you baby" _


	26. Chapter 26

Peter pulled away from Carla and she shuddered from an imaginary chill she felt. He was pacing now back and forth behind her. Thoughts of what Michelle might do with the information she thought she'd discovered did scare him a little but what proof did she have. A few marks on Carla's body and her slumped on the bathroom floor was no evidence that any of this was his fault. Carla had a known history of drinking, her injuries could have been self inflicted for all anyone else knew. He needed something to take his mind off of it but had no fuel in the house for which to consume to block his thoughts.

Carla was frightened, she had just knowingly trapped herself in the flat with a loose cannon. He could turn at any second, lose it again and attack her. Suddenly she regretted telling Michelle to go, but she had to do what she knew was for the best. Whatever this was it was between her and Peter and they were strong enough to sort this out on their own. She dared not move however, if she sat still and quiet surely she couldn't do anything to provoke him.

Beginning to feel highly frustrated Peter clenched his fists at his sides, digging in his nails hard so it was painful, in an attempt to stop himself from lashing out. He wanted to let all of his frustration out and his target was just like a sitting duck. Carla was vulnerable, too hurt to really defend herself and she'd be perfect but he was trying as hard as he could to hold back. Carla was on edge, out of the corner of her eye she could see him pacing, she could see his fists scrunched tight and she felt her throat running dry as sheen of light sweat developed on her skin as her nerves started to play up.

Michelle was still stood outside the flat, she was determined and not about to give up on her friend. Carla meant so much to her, she was like a sister and she wasn't about to let some alcoholic bookie destroy her or even worse kill her through the abuse he was delivering. She pulled out her mobile from her pocket and scrolled through the phone book for Carla's name, she would call her until she answered. Pressing the call button she held the handset to her ear and listened as it connected and started to ring.

The sudden ringing of Carla's phone broke the silence in the flat and both she and Peter looked at it ringing on the side, the vibrations making it move around on the counter. Carla looked to Peter and then back at the phone, he didn't look impressed. It stopped and Peter felt a little calmer but as quickly as it had stopped it started ringing all over again. Being the closest he made a grab for it and seeing Michelle's name lost his temper. In the fit of fury he threw the handset, which hit the wall, and with a thud landed on the floor where it fell silent.

"_Why is she calling?" _vented Peter through gritted teeth.

Carla shook her head as some sort of response, she didn't know, surely Peter knew this wasn't her fault she had told Michelle to go and backed him up. Peter however saw it very differently, Michelle would only be calling her if Carla had really given her cause for concern. She must have said something, told Michelle what was really going on, why else would she and Rob be interfering like they were.

"_What have you said to her?" _Shouted Peter glaring at Carla, his eyes looking as though they were about to pop from their sockets.

"_Nothing" _mumbled Carla in weak and broken voice.

"_I don't believe you" _he answered coldly as he approached her.

"_I swear I've not told her anything" _she squeaked trying to defend herself as he hovered over her. She was terrified now, he had that menacing glint in his eyes, what was he going to do. She almost couldn't breathe as the intensity between them grew. Uncertainty was definitely what she was feeling. In the next second Peter reached for her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, which remained clenched in his fist as he pulled her to her feet.

The phone upon the floor sprang back to life and started ringing yet again, it was just enough to tip him over the edge. Peter dragged her across the room, yelling and screaming the whole time that it was her fault everything was her fault. He slammed her into the wall where she screamed, the pain radiating through her body like nothing she'd ever felt before. He threw her head back as he let go, ripping some of the hair he held from its roots. His hand moved grabbing her neck and crushing her windpipe as with an almost in human strength he held her up against the wall. Carla was choking as he held her there, desperately begging him to let her go. After a few more seconds Peter let her go and she slumped down and against the wall in an almost crouched position. Carla thought that might be it, all had gone silent again and then again the phone started ringing away. Peter made a grab for it, snatching it up from the floor and scowling at the screen where it said Michelle's name. Pressing the button he answered the call and placed the phone down on the dining table behind them.

"_Carla? Car...you there Carla?" _rang out Michelle's voice as Peter pressed the loudspeaker option.

There was something very twisted about whatever Peter was planning and the thoughts running through his head had become malicious. If Michelle couldn't take a hint to leave them alone then he would enlighten her as to the consequences it bought. Almost sat now on the floor Carla wanted to answer Michelle as she continued to call her name through the handset but Peter hovered over her, a smirk on his face and his finger pressed to her lips.

"_Carla? Talk to me, are you ok?" _came Michelle's voice loud and clear.

"_She's fine" _yelled back Peter in response.

"_Peter, let me speak to Carla" _ordered Michelle trying to assert her authority.

"_She's fine trust me" _ he answered with a chuckle. Then he raised his fist, it came into contact with Carla's ribs and smacked her hard. She screamed in pain and then felt Peter once again grab her hair and drag her rather roughly over to the dining table. Michelle heard the scream and instantly started shouting down the phone, warning Peter not to hurt her or she'd call the police. But Peter just ignored her warning and he pushed Carla into the dining table.

"_Tell her your ok" _ordered Peter in the sweetest voice he could to Carla.

"_I'm fine" _whimpered Carla down the phone to Michelle.

With that Peter disconnected the call. Grabbing Carla by the arm he pulled her up and threw her back into the wall. He stood over her his chest heaving, puffing in and out erratically. His first thought was to give her another beating, just to teach her a lesson but he was exhausted. His own body aching with pain and his head beginning to throb again at his wound. Peter walked away, flopping down on the sofa and searching for the remote where he clicked on the television.

He was enjoying the peace until Carla's mobile started ringing again. Peter turned round to look at it growling and then made eye contact with Carla who had also noticed. She suddenly felt brave, moving as quickly as she could and surprising Peter she started to crawl to the table. No way was he going to allow this to get out of his control, he bolted up from the sofa and hurried round reaching the table just as Carla did. His foot slammed down on her hand on the floor, crushing it as he forced his weight down on her and casually reached for the phone. Carla gritted her teeth before screaming out in pain as Peter just stood there. Then he dropped the phone down in front of her and raised his foot releasing her hand. Carla grabbed for it and as she did Peter's foot came crashing back down trapping her fingers as he ground his foot into the phone and she heard the screen crack.


	27. Chapter 27

Satisfied with crushing Carla's phone beyond repair he lifted his foot and Carla quickly snatched back her hand, holding it in the other and trying to suppress the pain it was in. Peter had made it perfectly clear now that she best not mess with him. His character had changed so much in the past few weeks and she was slowly learning to be in fear of him.

The silence of the flat seemed eerie to them both, a deathly silence as they stayed now opposite ends of the room. Peter had returned to the sofa and in front of the television as Carla retreated back against the wall, too frightened to move. He'd reduced her to no better than a frightened little girl. Battered her spirit and confidence so they were hanging by a thread. There was only one thing yet that he hadn't managed to crush and destroy and that was her love for him. It was stronger than ever. Peter was just misunderstood. Carla knew better than anyone what he was going through. At present life was giving him a good kicking and he was frustrated and angry. It was just a shame he was taking it all out on her.

As the night set in and the unlit room grew dark, the only light coming from the television, casting shadow on the wall as it flickered. He was only just be able to see the picture through the cracked glass of the screen, but Peter didn't care. It was only on as a way to distract his thoughts. Carla had been watching him ever since the incident with the phone waiting for an opportune moment to move. Surely it wouldn't be long until he nodded off he usually did watching telly in the semi darkness but tonight he seemed to be fighting it.

Carla couldn't sit there shaking and scared any longer. Forcing herself onto all fours she crawled along the floor and hoped Peter wouldn't see out of the corner of his eye. She didn't have a plan but the door wasn't far away. If she could get out without him noticing maybe she should. It was a risky move but suddenly escaping felt like the only option. Quickly she changed direction trying her best not to make a sound. Reaching the door she strained up for the latch and extended her fingers up to it. She got a grip and then the pain was too much, as she fumbled to knock it off the latch she slipped and fell against the door instantly alerting Peter as to what she was up to.

"_Carla" _his voice rang out in warning as his head flew round just able to her feet as she scrambled about by the door in an attempt to drag herself up from the floor. Slowly Peter got up, his voice calling out again her name with further warning. She was panicking now, knowing full well that he wasn't going to be forgiving at her attempt to break free.

"_Carla" _he yelled as he came into sight.

She turned to look behind realising he was close now. A flash of fright in her eyes as she gasped and tried frantically to pull herself up. Angered by her attempt to escape Peter glared down at her, watching her struggle with a certain amount of amusement. For a second as Peter crouched down lowering more to her level Carla thought she was going to be on the receiving end of another beating but Peter had other ideas in mind.

Carla flinched as Peter moved in close to her in a sudden movement and kept her eyes scrunched tight as she waited for him to deliver an undeserved blow. It didn't come instead after an intense moment of anxiousness for Carla Peter started laughing. A cold, cruel, deep laugh so evil it almost didn't seem possible it could come from him.

"_Oh Carla, did you think you could just leave" _he cackled cruelly.

She shook her head desperately trying to deny what was blatantly obvious. She was terrified he'd strike her but calmly Peter reached down. He could see she was in no fit state to be trying to get away. Taking her arm he yanked her up onto her feet. Carla cried out with the pain she felt as Peter marched her across the room heading for the bedroom.

Michelle was vexed, she was sat in the bistro mulling over all the things troubling her that she had witnessed at Peter's flat and what she had heard down the phone. Her instant feelings had been to call the police and get Carla some help but after careful consideration she realised that Peter would only see that as an idle threat and therefore it could result in Carla potentially being in more danger than she was now. Peter had completely flipped out, he was almost psychotic and it was desperately out of character for him to behave in such a way.

Sipping away at the glass of wine she had had for over an hour Michelle continued to stare into space as the last of the diners settled their tabs and left for the night. Leanne was clearing away huffing and puffing as she went along and occasionally glaring over in Michelle's direction. She was tired, exhausted in fact it had been a very long day and all she wanted to do was go home. Since Michelle was delaying this she was causing the problem.

"_Are you done?" _she snapped, approaching Michelle.

Michelle didn't hear her at first until she squawked the question again. She fluttered her lashes pulling herself back to reality and stared back at Leanne. Rolling her eyes she nodded and got up to put on her coat. God Leanne really was annoying she thought as she stormed out of the bistro into the dark street.

A nippy chill lingered in the night air as Michelle made her way along the deserted cobbles. As she passed by Barlow's Bookies she looked up to the flat above that was in darkness. For a minute she stopped and stared, listening for any signs of life, Carla's screams or cries but could hear nothing. Michelle couldn't bring herself to leave, not just yet, lingering around outside she waited on the street once again consumed with thoughts about what she had seen earlier.

As Peter reached the bedroom door and threw it open with the intention of throwing Carla inside he felt a dead weight suddenly on the end of his arm. Carla had slumped behind him, not able to support her own weight. Bent double with pain and was sweating ever so lightly. She felt breathless, light headed and dizzy and from inside she could feel something wasn't right. The next thing she knew and before she could stop herself she was vomiting. Peter was disgusted and let go of her hand where she crashed to the ground in a heap, heaving away as the sick burnt her throat.

Struggling to breathe she coughed and spat as Peter just stood over her watching. This time she wasn't going to be able to sleep it off, damage had been done. Looking up to Peter she begged him to call an ambulance. He blanked her until she started to cry and moan in pain, that was when he realised maybe he would have to get help.

"_Please" _begged Carla _"Please Peter. I won't tell anyone I promise" _

He nodded in agreement. As long as she kept quiet about the real reason she came to have such injuries he had nothing to fear. Still slightly reluctant Peter drew his phone out from his pocket and slowly pressed the nine key three times. He waited for an operator to answer and then asked for the service he needed.


	28. Chapter 28

The ambulance came racing onto Rosamund Street, light flashing and the ear piercing sound of the siren ringing out for all to hear. As it came to a sudden stop outside the bookies it caught Michelle completely off guard. When she realised why they must be there she stood blankly gaping as they raced to the front door of the flat and started ringing the bell.

"_That's them" _uttered Carla through her violent coughs but again when she looked up to Peter for acknowledgement his demeanour had changed yet again. His expression was hard and he was frowning as the buzzer in the flat rang.

"_Please Peter, let them up" _ she begged.

His response was the shake of his head. Peter was having second thoughts., Carla might be lying about keeping quiet and he suddenly didn't trust her. Tears were streaming down her eyes and she had begun to collapse in a heap beside him as a result of the pain she was in. It was torture and she couldn't breathe. Everything for Carla now was a struggle, even angling her head to look up at him. Peter kept his eyes fixed on her and managed to block out the noise of the buzzer. He was once again like a man possessed by some sort of demon.

Outside the paramedics were beginning to worry they'd been called out to a hoax. One of them noticing Michelle stood in almost shook beside the bookies tried to get her attention. He called over to her a few times before she was able to bring herself back to reality and be of any use.

"_Is there anyone here who would need our assistance?" _he asked calmly, hoping the stranger standing there idly would be of some use.

It took a moment for Michelle to register the question but when she did she realised she had to explain everything. If she shared her suspicions the paramedics may just save Carla's life for good.

"_Yes, Yes" _she responded urgently before continuing with more details. _"You might need the police actually, she is in danger. My friend lives here and I'm sure her partner is beating her" _blurted Michelle hurriedly.

The Paramedics muttered amongst themselves and then the other went running back to the ambulance and Michelle could hear him barking demands for assistance over the radio system. Michelle felt a sudden amount of relief. It felt good to have gotten it off of her chest for now at least. She waited nervously along with the paramedics for the police assistance to arrive.

Inside Peter just didn't care, he could still hear the buzzer ringing as desperately outside the paramedics tried to get his attention and he was happy ignoring it. He'd been stood over Carla for ages, just hovering as he panted heavily trying to control his newly built up anger. It was so unlike him just to lose his temper when sober and he even felt a little bit frightened and out of control himself. He knew he couldn't stay there looking at her like he was without something much worse happening as a result.

Striding across the room he grabbed his jacket, threw it on and opened the main door. Peter thudded down the stairs and then opened the front door so briskly it took the paramedic standing the other side by surprise. He was face to face with the worker who asked him hurriedly if he had rung for their assistance. Peter frowned, shook his head and simply responded coolly and calmly.

"_Don't know what you're talking about mate" _as he made eye contact with Michelle who was hovering just to one side.

"_Sir, we had a call for assistance to this address" _pressed the paramedic.

"_No, didn't call anybody" _lied Peter as he shook his head in denial.

"_What about Carla, Peter? I know she's in there" _screamed a rather upset Michelle from the sidelines.

His head flew in her direction once again. _"No she is not here, she left" _ yelled Peter. He was annoyed that Michelle was getting all involved again in things that did not concern her. Lighting up a fag from his packet he stepped out of his flat ushering the paramedic to move from his path and slammed the door shut behind him.

His eyes flashed in Michelle's direction as he casually crossed the street and headed down Coronation Street. Michelle knew that look, it was a warning for her not to interfere. Carla had to still be in the flat though. When Michelle had left earlier her friend could barely stand let alone walk so she knew there was absolutely no way Carla had left by herself.

"_She's there I know she is" _she expressed to the Paramedics but it was out of their hands. There was just nothing they could do and so they would also have to call out to cancel the police assistance that was only seconds away. _"Please, you have to do something" _shrieked Michelle as they started to pack up their equipment and drove off.

Michelle was feeling very alone as they left. What could she do now? Running to the front door she pressed the buzzer and kept it held down determined to get an answer from Carla. The noise was frustrating and Carla found it was making her head pound. She knew Peter was gone, that in itself was momentary relief but he'd be back home sooner than she knew. She listened to the buzzer frantically going off and knew it may be her only lifeline. With all her strength and energy she dragged herself along the floor even though she knew it was probably doing her more bad than good.

Reaching up and causing herself an extreme amount of pain Carla pressed the answer button and knocked the handset from the unit. It fell straight down bouncing against the wall and nearly hitting her as she collapsed back down.

"_Carla... Carla let me in" _rang Michelle's panic stricken voice as the handset bounced on its cord like someone who had just finished a bungee jump. Screaming as she reached back up Carla pressed the other button and Michelle heard the door click. Michelle pushed in and quickly hurried up the stairs carelessly leaving the front door open as she went. On his way out Peter had not pulled the internal door shut properly and so Michelle burst straight in and looked for Carla.

Cautiously she stepped into the pitch black living room calling out her friends name as she went. Michelle looked straight to her left and saw Carla, resting against the wall below the intercom and dashed to crouch at her side. _"Carla" _she gasped catching sight of her fresh bruising and took her hand Peter had previously crushed.

"_Let's get you out of here, we need help" _

"_No" _whispered Carla as she slowly shook her head. _"No I can't" _

"_I'm not leaving you here" _stated Michelle firmly as she tried to lift Carla and support her weight.

"_You will be" _boomed Peter's voice suddenly from behind. He had returned seconds after the ambulance had gone and just knew Michelle hadn't been able to help herself. He gripped Michelle's arm and as he had done earlier ripped her from Carla's side. It was all very vicious and Michelle struggled in retaliation at him assaulting her as he was. Peter was stronger still and so managed to push her back out of the flat to the top of the stairs where their strenuous struggle continued until he got her to the top step and pushed.

Michelle felt herself wobbling and she toppled before she could even stop herself. Making a last minute grab for the handrail she tried to prevent it but her hand slipped. Peter watched as Michelle's body tumbled down the flight and landed at the foot of the stairs by the open front door. He stood and watched for a few minutes to make sure she didn't wake up and walk away and when she failed to move he smirked and returned back inside to a trembling Carla.


	29. Chapter 29

Carla looked up at Peter wearily as he stood over her. She had heard a loud thud seconds ago but had no idea what had just happened between them out in the stairway. Swallowing hard to lubricate her throat Carla opened her mouth to speak.

"_What happened?" _she croaked.

Peter looked into her teary eyes, frowning as he stared at her with an intensity that made her anxious yet again. _"Nothing, Michelle has gone" _he answered.

Carla suspected that there was no truth in what she was being told but didn't dare to argue. Peter was a force to be reckoned with at present and she was in no fit state to try. It would be stupid of her to think she could. She waited for his next move surely they wouldn't just stay like this all night.

Peter huffed it was so awkward now and the thought of Michelle lying at the bottom of the stairs was niggling away at him. He needed a distraction, something to take his mind off of the whole horrible ordeal. Reaching down he scooped Carla up in his arms taking her completely by surprise. It resulted in her body tensing and her giving a little yelp but when she realised he was only carrying her to the bedroom she tried to relax.

Marching inside Peter gently as he could lay her down upon the bed and then climbed up on top of her. Carla tensed again not knowing his intentions and making herself scarce. He leant down and kissed her, Carla daring not to resist letting him. Pressing his lips to hers he forced the kiss, this was perfect as way of distraction. Making love to Carla would not only please him but he hoped it would exhaust her enough that she'd fall into a deep sleep and he could sneak out. He had to move Michelle before the morning and stop her from being found. She knew far too much.

As Peter felt Carla start to relax he trailed the kisses down and over her chin, sliding down her neck and nipping affectionately either side before beginning to concentrate on removing her clothes. His touch was soft against her skin as his fingers started to remove her top. Peter was being slow and seductive with his movements on purpose. Lulling his girlfriend into a false sense of security. It was working, slowly everything that had happened between them was melting away, the further Peter went the more and more Carla allowed herself to revert back to the loved up child he turned her to so easily.

Getting lost in the moment Carla reached up and wrapped one hand loosely around Peter's neck to resume their kissing. She'd missed him, the real him who knew how to bring the women in her to her knees like this. When they had sex Peter was most definitely the dominant, she liked it better that way. Her smooth skin glided through his hands as he pushed her top up and it bunched above her breasts. Caressing them momentarily he allowed their kiss to deepen, his tongue parting her lips and exploring every inch of her mouth as she slowly allowed hers to do the same.

Carla ignored the pain as his fingers slowly moved back down her body and wriggled to help him pull down her leggings. Peter observed her eagerness and played to it. At least he could see she wanted this and he desperately needed a release, not just sexually but for his frustrations before he lashed out and did any more physical damage than he had done already.

Michelle came round her eyes fluttering open so all she could see was the street outside from the open front door. It had been raining and under the street lamp the wet ground sparkled. Her head was pounding and as she pushed down on her palms to lift herself up onto her knees she felt dizzy. Her lips felt wet and using the back of her hand she wiped them, smearing blood from her split lip across her skin. She didn't look down, slapping her hand against the wall Michelle slowly stood up and stumbled forward out into the fresh night air.

She was mildly concussed with no recollection of what had happened or why she was at Carla and Peter's flat. Using the wall for support Michelle slowly crept forward not knowing really what she was doing or where she was heading. Outside number one Deirdre was just having a quick puff on a cigarette when she noticed Michelle staggering across the cobbles. At first she thought she might just be a little tipsy and so jokingly called over to her.

"_You ok love" _

Michelle looked up just noticing Deirdre smiling away at her when she suddenly felt her knees go weak. It all happened so quickly that even Deirdre felt confused by the whole thing. Michelle collapsed in a heap upon the cobbles as Deirdre cried out and opened up the front door hollering to Ken to come out and help her.

Having managed to slip only one of Carla's legs out of her leggings before letting excitement get the better of him Peter moved his hand to unbutton his own jeans and struggled to get himself free of the restraints that held his manhood. He wanted Carla and he couldn't wait a second longer. Roughly he pushed himself into her before she was ready and Carla found herself wincing at the sudden shock as she felt him start to thrust away.

Peter had broken off their kiss, all affection in the matter forgotten and was pumping away at incredible speed that Carla was no longer enjoying the experience. He hit into her with such force it caused a searing pain to radiate throughout her battered body. It didn't feel comfortable at all in fact it reminded her of how it had felt when Frank raped her.

Suddenly Carla choked, her breathing hitching as the memory of all the pain she had felt back that night came racing to her now. It hurt, so much more than someone who actually loved you would allow but she had to suppress the memory because deep down she believed Peter was not doing this to hurt her. Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks not that Peter noticed as her assaulted body began to tense beyond her control. Peter had his hands, firmly holding down her arms and his body curved back as he held his head high. Faster and faster became his pace as he came close to satisfaction but Carla couldn't be further away as she lay beneath him praying it would all be over soon. She focused to one side catching sight of them both in the mirror and the state she looked. The women staring back at her didn't look happy but Carla didn't know how she was going to change that.

Peter gasped and then held his breath for a few seconds as he exploded deep inside her. He held his body tense and then allowed himself to relax. Leaning down he kissed Carla's cheek and tasted the salty residue that had been left from her tears. With his hand he reached under her other cheek and forcefully flipped her head back to face him. Their eyes met, his firm and dark, hers wide and teary and Peter instantly felt something was wrong.

Why had she been crying? She was supposed to be spent and tired. He let his expression soften and gazed down at her now sniffling away noticeably.

"_I love you Carla" s_aid Peter softly.

If that was what he called love Carla was horrified, there was no love in any of that attack he had just sprung on her. She didn't bother to argue, all she wanted to do was sleep and suppress that memory along with so many others she had in her collection. Peter pulled out from inside her and placed a kiss on her forehead as he got out of the bed. Adjusting his jeans and pants he made himself look presentable and headed out of the bedroom.

Beneath the sheets Carla curled herself up protectively. She was in pain yet again her body having had no rest in days. She gripped the sheet, using it as a comforter as she cried herself to sleep. Ashamed at herself for not being tougher, she would never allow anybody else to keep treating her like this. Obviously her love for Peter knew no bounds.


	30. Chapter 30

Deirdre and Ken helped Michelle into number one and sat her at the dining room table. She was like jelly in their hands, unable to support her own weight and stumbling as they had dragged her across the cobbles. Deirdre was concerned for Michelle, how on earth had she come to be in such a state? They couldn't smell alcohol on her breath and as far as they were aware she was medically fit. Deirdre hadn't noted her as having been in the surgery lately which surely if something was wrong she would have been,

"_What happened to you love?" _asked Deirdre as Michelle slowly came round and became responsive. She seemed dazed and confused as she looked around trying to work out her surrounding before she recognised Ken observing her closely opposite.

Deirdre was crouched in front of her, tenderly cleaning the dried blood from her split lip and cleaning up a trail of blood at the side of her head. Michelle mumbled something, not a word of it understandable. She was in a state of confusion over what had actually happened to her and she didn't really recollect any of the evenings events. Shaking her head Deirdre turned to look to Ken, out of concern she insisted they take Michelle to the hospital to get checked out.

Michelle protested, it was unnecessary fussing, she was ok. All she needed was to rest she was sure but Deirdre still tried to argue. Luckily the voice of reason was Ken. He did agree with Deirdre but it wasn't her decision to make.

"_Why doesn't Michelle just stay here tonight, rest up and if she feels bad in the morning go to the hospital then?" _he suggested.

Michelle nodded in agreement, Deirdre reluctantly agreed also. It wasn't ideal but she supposed at least this way she could keep an eye on Michelle. Deirdre huffed and headed upstairs to get a Duvet and pillow to get a bed made up for Michelle in the front room on the sofa.

In the living room Peter pulled a cigarette out of the packet and lit it. Hopefully Carla was falling asleep. He would leave it until he was sure and then he needed to deal with Michelle. He was certain that she had knocked herself out cold long enough for him to have sorted things with Carla and return without her waking. Taking drag after drag on the cigarette he paced nervously, he had no idea what he was going to do or how to keep Michelle quiet.

In his head he ran through all the rational options he could before deciding on something so stupid you would wonder why he thought it would work. Stubbing out the remains of the cigarette in the ash tray on the dining room table Peter headed to the internal door and threw it wide open. He was instantly hit by shock to see nothing at the foot of the stairs and the front door wide open. He was angry, he had been stupid to leave her there. Where had Michelle gone?

Panicked he ran down the stairs, looked out of the door and saw no signs of life in the street. She had completely disappeared. Stepping back inside he slammed the door shut, locked it and put the bolt on for extra security tonight. Heading back upstairs he knew he needed to yet again rethink the whole situation. Nothing was going to plan any more, it was beyond his control now. He needed a miracle if what was going on between him and Carla was going to remain a secret.

As morning came Carla woke to find she was still alone in the bed. Part of her was grateful and the other worried as to where Peter was and what he'd got up to. She slowly removed herself from the comforting sheets of the bed and pulled on her dressing gown before venturing out to the living room. The curtains were drawn but light bled through the cracks. She could just see in the dingy room Peter sat on the sofa. He had been there all night, recollecting his thoughts and trying to plan ahead. It wasn't obvious if he was awake or asleep but Carla didn't want to disturb him. Slowly she crept across the room to the bathroom trying not to make much noise.

"_Carla?" _he called out, not turning to face her but sensing she was moving cautiously around. She froze, hesitating before answering with a weak 'yes?'

Standing up he turned to face her. His eyes were red and blotchy, he looked as though he hadn't slept and he was stressed. He stared at her leaving her feeling awkward for a while before he swiftly started moving towards her. Carla was on edge, her anxiety eating away at her as she anxiously awaited for him to make a move at her. He did and she flinched as he wrapped his arms around her.

"_I'm not going to hurt you" _he stated sadistically knowing that was what she had been thinking. Carla took a deep breath. She relaxed and let him hold her in the comforting gesture for as long as he would allow. This is what she needed, some loving care from protective Peter. He nuzzled down into the hair on top of her head as her kept her close to his chest. He needed win Carla back now, have her on side and keep his violence towards her in check before the law caught up with him. From now on Carla was going to see a very different side of him.

Michelle woke sleepily on the Barlow's sofa in the front room. Her head was pounding, a deep pain that throbbed at her temples and made her want to scream. She wasn't sure why she was there and so dared to venture out of the room. In the dining room Deirdre and Ken were already up and having breakfast.

"_Morning Michelle love, come and have a seat" _Offered Deirdre kindly, smiling at her as she saw her emerge into the hall.

Smiling but feeling awkward Michelle accepted the invitation and tottered into the room where Ken sat with the his face in the paper and Deirdre poured her a cup of tea. She wasn't usually this embarrassed to be a guest in someone else's home but then she wasn't accustomed to not knowing how she came to be there.

"_Thank you" _she said taking the tiny tea cup Deirdre passed her. _"Can I just ask, why am I here? Bit embarrassing but I can't remember" _she asked with a smile, knowing she was becoming rosy cheeked as a result.

"_Well love, we weren't sure you were ok, you collapsed in the street last night" _answered Deirdre her eyes wide as she emphasised every word.

"_Explains the headache this morning then" _Michelle offered as a joky response.

"_Well thank you for your hospitality" _she continued now just desperate to leave and feeling awkward because she didn't remember a thing about the night before.


	31. Chapter 31

The weekend had passed and Peter and Carla hadn't left the flat once. They had awkwardly skirted around each other trying to recover and restore some normality back to their little home. Carla had at first been on edge with him but realising that he appeared to be keeping his distance she slowly got braver and braver about moving around in the flat and getting about her own business. She had to admit though that as disappointed as she was that Michelle hadn't come back in the last two days she was also glad because it had meant everything could calm down.

It was an unusually bright Monday morning as Carla sleepily awoke to the loud obnoxious sound of the alarm clock. Her body still ached as she dragged herself across the flat to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. All weekend she had been avoiding mirrors, disgusted by the state of herself but looking this morning she could see that finally the bruising was starting to fade to a shade of yellow and the cuts and scratches had begun to heal. Sadly she stared at herself before suddenly realising she was dwelling on it all too much. Turning on the tap she ran the cold water until it was freezing, cupped her hands and collected enough to splash on her face.

Her skin tingled as the excess dripped from her chin and she patted her skin delicately with the towel. She had a long day ahead and she knew it. This was just the preparation for the interrogation from her family that would follow. Turning she got herself into the shower anything to feel refreshed and ready for what ever might hit her today whether it be literal or not.

Peter slowly woke up himself to find the space beside him bare. Glancing up at the time he gave a groan knowing he was going to have to make a move to get up himself. Throwing back the sheet he dragged his feet as he found some clean clothes and got dressed. As he emerged from the bedroom looking somewhat scruffy Carla emerged from the bathroom, dripping wet from head to toe in only a towel. She looked stunning, even if her body was battered because of his handy work.

It was the first time they had made eye contact that weekend and Carla found it too intense. Quickly she bowed her head and stared at her feet as she quickly moved forward hoping not to have an encounter with Peter on her way passed but he had other ideas. As Carla darted passed him Peter grabbed her arm and forced her back. Holding her breath she looked up at him and desperately clutched at her loosened towel to keep it up. Fright flashed across her eyes as Peter's burnt with a passion.

Pulling her into him he leant down and pushed his lips onto hers, his hands wrapping around her waist squeezing her to him tightly. Her hand rested firmly on his chest for a minute as she panicked but she was finding it difficult to resist. Love really did conquer all between them. Now finding she was unable to stop herself from getting lost in the moment she kissed back as passionately as she could as her hands slowly let go of the towel and moved to hang loosely around his neck.

The towel flopped down and bunched at her waist and on his arms as he forced her closer to him once again. He wasn't sure now he'd ever be able to let go of her. Through his trousers Carla could now feel his arousal and knew that any second now he was lightly to throw her down on the hard floor and take her unable to resist any longer. She braced herself and sure as his next move was a lot less gentle than when he had taken her in his arms.

Hungry to have her he span her and pushed her up against the small strip of wall that separated the kitchen from the bedrooms and forced her into it. Pinning her in position as the towel floated to the floor and heaped at her feet. No sooner had he taken a split second to admire her beauty once again did he start kissing her hard. A clump of her hair wrapped around his fist as he pulled her head back to expose her neck. Carla gasped as he suckled on the skin and he let his hand smoothly cover her breasts, his pelvis pinning her in place as she started to wriggle with pleasure.

He grinned as he pulled away from her neck and saw her with her eyes closed and relaxed, Carla was completely at his mercy. Massaging her breasts still he let go of her hair and watched as she slowly made eye contact with him. His eyes sparkled with wicked excitement as Carla continued to melt at his touch. With firm pressure he allowed his hand to move down her torso, pausing momentarily as he reached her stomach and felt her breathing hitch. All the muscles tightened as an apprehensive Carla waited for him to progress.

Relieving some of the pressure he left his index finger on her skin and allowed it to trail seductively and in a teasing manner down into her pubic hair where he brushed gently through until he found her sensitive spot and teasingly rubbed slowly until she began to moan.

Beneath her Carla's legs had turned to jelly and if it weren't for Peter holding her she would be collapsed on the floor. Watching her closely he saw Carla turning melting as his finger slipped inside and continued to tease, he would keep this up until she begged, he had enough control to wait for the reward. Carla's screams were increasing in volume as he slipped in a second and then third finger; he had her now, right under his spell.

It was deeply erotic as she started to push against him for her own satisfaction and that's when Peter knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer. Carla's arms hung limply on his shoulders, the pleasure exhausting her. Peter began to slip his finger out of her, she moaned and moaned to him before he got what he wanted.

"_Please…" _she moaned in a whisper as Peter's hot breath beat against her lips where he hovered. Pushing his lips back against her he robbed her of all breath until she had no choice but to push him away and gasp for air breathlessly.

Pressing one palm flat against the wall to support himself Peter reached down with his other hand and undid his jeans. His penis, hard and erect sprung from them the only thing offering restraint was his underwear. He was quick to push them down to before Carla was too worn out to be a participating partner in there passionate love making. Reaching down he hoisted her up the wall and rested her legs on his hips as he gently pushed his throbbing arousal into her. She moaned again at the sudden sensation as he started pushing slowly at first, in and out of her grunting with every bit of satisfaction it provided.

For a while Carla had enough energy to buck against him, trying to satisfy her own urges but she found herself tiring too quickly and slumping against him as he pushed harder and faster into her. He grunted and supported her body as she slumped against him panting heavily before she screamed one last time. Carla was spent, her body crying out in pain but Peter wasn't nearly as satisfied yet. He kept going, forcing her back up and against the wall so he didn't have the extra burden of supporting her, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her bottom as he felt himself coming close and sure she was sore from all the friction finally managed to find his own release.

Finished and both dripping with sweat Peter held her there, letting her slump back against him as they both tried to catch their breath. It had been a very intense and heated moment between them and he wished it would never end. When it was like this they were both happy and as he had decided the other day he had to make sure that it stayed that way. Lifting Carla he held her in his arms and shuffled with difficulty to the sofa to place her down, his jeans causing a somewhat inconvenient restraint around his ankles. She bounced beautifully amongst the cushions as he stared down at her. He wanted her again but she looked tired, her eyes were fluttering closed and so he just leant down sweetly and gently kissed her forehead. She needed her rest.

Pulling up his jeans and readjusting himself so that he was a little more presentable Peter headed to the bedroom and returned with the throw from the bed that he placed over Carla in all her naked perfection. Smiling down he looked at her as a smile tugged at the corners of her luscious lips. It was time to face the world for him, turning he left her to sleep grabbed his coat and headed down to the bookies.


	32. Chapter 32

As Peter stepped out the front door and lit up a fag a dash of red flew passed his eyes. It was Leanne, dragging a very irritable Simon along behind her as she hurried to get him off the school. She had obviously spent the night at her mums or Simon had been with his grandparents for the night as she had come from that direction. Neither of them had noticed Peter but quickly he turned and called out after them. He was desperate to see his little boy.

"_Si" _

"_Dad" _yelled Simon back as he turned and slipped his hand from his mothers to go running back. He ran into his dad's arms and hugged him tightly.

Huffing and rolling her eyes Leanne stopped, turned and then came striding back in their direction. No way was she putting up with this and certainly not now. She grabbed his little wrist and cruelly snatched him away from his father.

"_Leanne love, come on don't be like this. He's my son" _

"_Don't you dare Peter, you're a mess and don't deserve him" _she snapped back in her wound up state.

"_Leanne, please he's my son" _

"_No Peter, just leave it. Come on Si you need to get to school" _stated Leanne firmly as she stared at Peter. She could smell the booze on him. He was sober she knew that but he had obviously spent the last few days if not a week drinking. _"That text you sent me the other day Peter about needing to talk. I'm telling you now, leave me and Si alone" _she carried on as she marched his son away from him.

Peter wracked his brains, what text message? He hadn't spoken to her since he had marched into the Bistro smashed out of his face. He walked to the bookies doorway, his fag hanging between his lips smoking away as he fumbled in his jacket pocket for the keys. His mind was still going over what Leanne had said when his fingers bumped against his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and quickly checked his latest message and there it was, plain as day a plea for help sent to Leanne. He frowned at it, no way had he sent that, it wasn't written in his usual format but he did recognise the style of the message.

He turned quickly on his heel and made his way back to the flat door, Carla had sent that message and he knew it. He needed no proof to accuse her and once again he was raging. That message had to be why it had jeopardised him seeing Simon this morning and was the reason for Leanne's little outburst also. He stormed up the stairs after having a fight getting the front door open because he was so frustrated. How dare she send an SOS out to Leanne like that.

"_Carla" _he yelled as he entered the flat.

From her comfy and snuggled position on the sofa Carla was startled and instantly awoke at the sound of his harsh voice booming out. She sat up, clutching the throw to her body in an effort to keep herself covered up as he emerged in the doorway.

"_What were you playing at?" _he yelled as his eyes bulged in their sockets.

"_What?" _whimpered Carla, dazed and confused by his accusations.

So angered by her he launched the phone in her direction and Carla only just managed to dodge it as it flew passed her head and landed on the floor. She had no clue what Peter was going on about and tried to talk to him about it. Their relationship lately had been lacking communication way too much. Stuttering on her words she tried again to ask him what he was talking about as she slowly got up from the sofa and kept the throw wrapped around her.

"_You text Leanne" _he yelled as he stepped closer to her. Carla was wary, he had that menacing glint in his eye again. Wrecking her brain she tried to recall some sort of details as to what he could be referring to, it took her a while but then she suddenly remembered the other morning after she had hit him over the head.

"_Sorry, I didn't want you to be alone. I was worried I'd hurt you" _she quickly explained.

Peter stopped, what was Carla talking about? Then he remembered too, that other morning when he had woken on the living room floor with a bear like a sore head. She had said she was sorry that day too and he hadn't really understood why. It was all beginning to make sense now though. Quizzically he stared at her and Carla felt anxious.

"_What do you mean, hurt me?" _he asked.

"_Well..." _Carla stammered. _"You attacked me Peter I didn't know what else to do" _she answered getting upset and beginning to cry and she explained.

"_So you thought you'd just text Leanne, invite her round here so she could see what a mess I was!" _yelled Peter as he came intimidatingly close to her. She could feel his heavy bated breath beating down on her skin and she shuddered. She didn't like where this was heading.

"_She won't let me see my own son now Carla" _he stated quietly but in a firm tone to stress how angry he was at her.

"_I'm Sorry" _whimpered Carla.

"_This is all your fault" _he yelled again losing his temper. Carla flinched and screwed up her eyes in anticipation waiting for him to deliver a blow. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him as she felt his arms on her shoulders. Gently breathing she calmed her anxious body down, maybe he had changed and just maybe he wasn't going to hurt her this time. With tears in her eyes she searched his for some love and forgiveness, she knew it was in there, it was just trapped.

That seemed to be it, Peter let go of her and turned leaving the flat as quickly as he had entered. Having let her know he blamed her he hoped Carla wouldn't be stupid enough to cross him again like that. He was still very angry with her but decided that he couldn't hurt her in any way over this because of the close encounter with Michelle the other day.

Relieved a still somewhat frightened Carla glanced at the time. She really should head to the factory as she had intended that morning. Slowly she made her way to the bedroom and pulled out something that would cover up all of her bodily injuries. Anything not to give Michelle and Rob anything to complain about. The only problem now was the bruising on her face. Very gently she applied some make up but it wasn't enough to cover it up completely by any means. It would have to do though, getting her coat and bag she left the flat.

In the factory office Rob had taken it upon himself to take charge at Carla's desk. He was on the phone and Michelle buried in a pile of paperwork when Carla crept in. She weakly said good morning as she came to a stop at the side of her own desk. Rob seeing her did get out of the seat but frowned when he saw the state of her. Michelle looked up and again went to smile but also frowned when she saw her friend.

"_What happened to you?" _asked Michelle sounding surprised.

This confused Carla, surely she remembered the other night, her coming to Carla's rescue and then being manhandled by Peter as he cruelly showed her out.

"_Do you not remember?" _whispered Carla. _"You were there"_

"_Was I?" questioned_ Michelle.

"_Don't worry" _came Carla's answer. She didn't understand how Michelle could forget after she had been so worked up, but it really wasn't worth reminding her in case she kicked off at Peter again. Carla pulled herself into the desk, ready to get on with some work when Rob finished his call and threw the phone down on the desk.

"_Bloody hell, has he been beating you again?" _yelled Rob as he glared at his sister.

Carla denied the allegation straight away. If Michelle didn't remember she certainly wasn't going to jog her memory by admitting it all to Rob. Them both interfering wasn't going to help the situation at all, if anything it could make Peter worse and over the weekend he'd been so much calmer that Carla didn't wish to do anything to provoke him, especially after the close call that morning.

"_Come on Carla, it so obvious he has" _

"_No, he hasn't he hasn't laid a finger on me in days Rob, I promise" _she protested in a hope he'd drop the subject.

Rob scoffed at her naivety, if Carla thought domestic abuse ended just like that she was stupid. Inside Rob had come across many of them who had just started slapping their wife about to begin with and now they were jailed for life for murder or attempted murder. They had ended up killing their partner or injuring them so badly eventually and he could see his sister ending up a victim if she continued to live like that. He wouldn't tolerate it. He already thought Peter Barlow was a tool and his latest behaviour just seem to be confirming that.

Storming from the office he left the two of them to avoid the issue. He had bigger fish to fry in a bookies just around the corner. He had warned Peter about hurting his sister before and it was definitely time to pay him another visit.

As he approached the bookies Peter was stood outside in the doorway. A mug in hand and fag in the other, having a nice little break but that was about to change. Rob grabbed him, the cup fell from his hand and smashed on the pavement, it startled him as he pushed him back inside slammed and then locked the door. It was just the two of them and he was about to sort this once and for all. Grabbing Peter again he forced him into the wall and held him there.

"_I've warned you about hurting my sister. Keep it up and I'll have you. Do you understand me?" _yelled Rob through gritted teeth.

"_Yeah" _grunted Peter, pretending not to be intimidated by the ex-con but he was.

As soon as Rob left Peter took a minute to relax and then hurried back behind the counter. He had a bottle of whisky stashed for emergencies in the office. He rummaged through all the paperwork he had hidden it under months ago in an attempt to remove temptation and found it. It was still unopened. Ripping off the seal and quickly unscrewing the cap he began to drink, big gulps until he could feel it having a calming effect on his nerves.


	33. Chapter 33

Finished for the day Carla and Michelle watched as the machinists noisily made there way out of the factory. Neither of them had been more grateful for the end of the day. It had been most stressful, and an order had been completely ruined. Neither of them had been feeling particularly in the frame of mind to deal with it efficiently. Rob still hadn't come back but Carla was grateful of his disappearance today. It had been a lot less hassle without him hanging around and telling her what he thought of her boyfriend, relationship and life in general.

Taking a deep breath Carla flopped back against her chair and looked up to Michelle. She didn't really want to bring up the subject but it had been bugging her all day as to why Michelle had no recollection of Friday night back at the flat. What Carla didn't know was that Michelle had spent all day since she had mentioned it this morning trying to remember and was beginning to piece odd events together.

"_You really don't remember Friday night?" _ Carla asked.

"_Now that you mention it I am beginning to remember some things" _answered Michelle coolly.

Carla had felt quite confident that all of this would be done and dusted if Michelle didn't remember but if she did now this could all become very awkward again.

"_Oh, like what?" _asked Carla surprised.

"_Just bits and pieces here and there, its all very fuzzy Carla" _was Michelle's truthful answer. It was all just a muddle of memories now and until she had it clear and in order in her head she was going to keep it to herself. She knew it wouldn't take her long, one memory had been jogging another for hours and all she needed now was the missing key details.

That helped Carla to feel a little more relaxed and she hoped Michelle would never remember clearly. That was there would be no atmosphere between her and Peter in future. Carla watched as Michelle got up and started packing up her handbag and making sure her desk was clear and tidy. It was definitely time to get home especially with her head still spinning painfully. She caught Carla staring at her and stopped. She hadn't really looked at Carla much today but the bruising was really shining out from under her make up now.

"_You sure he isn't still hurting you Carla?" _asked Michelle sadly.

"_Positive" _chirped Carla.

Michelle smiled and left, she wasn't convinced but knew there was no point pushing Carla on the subject when she was so certain Peter had stopped. Domestic violence was extremely dangerous and Michelle had watched a documentary once about it all. It was nothing to be taken lightly and she knew she couldn't just ignore what she was seeing was happening but she didn't want to interfere again, not until she had her facts straight.

Back at the flat Peter was drunk again. He had closed the bookies early after having been found and disturbed by a customer. He was sat on the sofa, in silence and was just staring blankly into space when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He didn't care who it was or what they wanted, he was in no mood to talk.

"_Hello" _said Carla as bubbly as she could upon stepping through the door and seeing Peter. _"You ok?" _she questioned slowly hoping he wasn't going to snap her head off. Peter grunted a response at her and was instantly infuriated by how happy she seemed. She had no right to be happy, she had once again been the cause of a reason as to why he couldn't see his son. Carla ignored it and put it down to a bad mood as she went to the kitchenette to make herself a cup of coffee.

"_You want one?" _offered Carla sweetly.

That made something in Peter snap, he got up, abruptly turned and strode over to her. It was as he hovered over her that Carla could smell the strong fumes of whisky and her expression turned to sympathetic. She looked at him with eyes full of pity. Peter didn't need her pity and it only made him worse. He pushed against her and as she held the empty mug in her hand and Carla suddenly felt very vulnerable and scared again.

"_Are you ok Peter?" _she whispered, really hoping that he would talk to her and they could work out whatever this problem was civilly.

"_No" _he snapped.

"_Ok then, would you like a cup of tea then?" _she squeaked.

Peter reached and grabbed both her wrists. Frightened and shocked she dropped the cup and it smashed beside her on the tiles. Carla knew she must have done something wrong, or maybe he had had another run in with Leanne but she didn't dare ask. If she stayed quiet and said nothing to provoke him maybe he would just let go. A very tense few minutes passed until he let go and took a step back. Carla was relieved and stood still for just a second as she re-evaluated the situation and whether she was safe to go about her business. Peter had backed out of the kitchenette and was currently residing the other side of the counter as Carla started to clean up the broken mug.

The pieces of porcelain nipped and caught on her skin as she scooped them up best she could and took them to the bin before sweeping up all the tiny pieces. Taking a new mug she went back to the kettle and put it on to boil. It didn't take long and she got a second mug to make Peter a strong cup of coffee which she knew he needed to help him sober up. His breath had been enough to make her crave a drink and if she didn't help him she knew she would feel terrible later if anything got out of control. She picked up the kettle and poured water in one cup and then into another. Peter took note she was making two drinks and suddenly yelled.

"_What you doing?" _

It made Carla jump and she very nearly misplaced the kettle when trying to put it back on the base. She lifted the two cups and turned to face Peter. She offered one out to him and he scowled.

"_I don't want that" _he growled.

"_I think you should just have a little" _pressed Carla trying to be firm but kind.

"_Are you deaf, I don't want it" _he shouted batting his hand out and catching the mug she held. It toppled in her hand and knocked back tipping the contents all over her. Peter didn't care, he folded his arms and stared at her as the mug landed on the counter. It was all just calming down when the buzzer went for the front door.

They both ignored it but when it continued on and on Peter headed downstairs to see who it was. He wasn't letting anyone else in, especially not after what happened when Michelle had come round. Opening the door he was surprised to see it was Leanne and she looked furious.

"_Lets get one thing straight Peter. You are NEVER seeing Simon again." _screeched Leanne so loudly the whole street surely heard. He was confused why was she suddenly angrier with him than she had been before. When he asked her why she continued to yell.

"_I have had Rob in the Bistro today telling me what you've been up to. Then I have Michelle come in and join him telling me Carla's face is all bruised" _

"_Its not true" _insisted Peter.

"_Well I don't believe you Peter" _she retorted.

"_You going to believe them over me. Oh come on Lea you know I never would" _

"_Well let me see Carla then" _Leanne insisted.

Peter put his arms across the doorway to block her. If she saw Carla she would definitely not believe him.

"_Don't be so childish Peter" _she snapped pushing his arm away, barging passed and hurrying up the stairs calling out Carla's name. She was going to see this for herself and if it wasn't true Carla could tell her to her face.


	34. Chapter 34

Leanne went thundering up the stairs with Peter closely chasing her. She didn't know what she expected to find but she burst through the door to the flat like she owned it and yelled out Carla's name to summon her. Carla jumped at the sound of Leanne's shrill voice calling her name and slowly rose from where she was hiding behind the kitchen counter with a handful of the broken mug that had landed on the floor earlier. Her hands were bleeding a little where she had accidentally caught them whilst tidying and the coffee had now stained the front of her top. With wide and watery eyes Carla looked round to see Leanne, glaring all hard faced and with an unkind expression on her face, staring in her direction.

Peter crashed through the door seconds later and then came to a stop just behind Leanne as he waited anxiously to see how she would react. There was an awkward silence in the room as Leanne took in what she was looking at. Carla was a right state, a mess in fact and she assumed she had probably been on the booze, just as Peter had because the flat just stank of it. Michelle and Rob had not been joking, Carla looked worse than they had described but then something bitter inside Leanne washed away what ever sympathy she was beginning to feel for her.

They may have been friends once but they certainly weren't any more. Leanne had so much hate for her that it bubbled and boiled deep inside her whenever they saw each other and no matter who was present she had no time for being nice to the woman who waded in and ripped apart her family. She may be settled now and happy with Nick but that didn't stop her resenting Carla for what had happened in the past. If Peter was beating her like Michelle and Rob had said it was probably her own fault and she probably deserved it. Carla was a bitch in Leanne's eyes and so definitely deserved everything she got.

Finally coming to terms with what may have happened to Carla and acting purely on instinct Leanne started to chuckle, highly amused by the situation she had walked into before it developed into a callous and evil sounding laugh. She was almost mocking Carla with it and made her feel ever so much more vulnerable. Still chuckling Leanne stopped and gasped for some air so that she could continue, there was something about all this she was finding all to hilarious.

"_Look at you, you're a mess" _she chuckled at Carla, eyeing her up and down and then looked to Peter momentarily.

"_Look at the state of you, the both of you" _laughed Leanne as she went to look back at Carla who now had her head bowed and was almost trembling as she silently started to cry. She expected nothing less than cruelty from Leanne, it was her nature but it was upsetting her far worse than she thought it would have. Leanne couldn't quite believe the misery that seemed to be between them but then again, rethinking it she could, they were a recipe for disaster, the drunk and the alcoholic. She chuckled again amused at her own thoughts, it almost sounded like a fairy tale, a sick, twisted and dark fairy tale.

"_You're pathetic, the both of you. A pair of worthless drunks who are slowly killing each other" _she yelled and then she turned back to Peter, her eyes wide and speaking firmly she continued. _"Stay away from me and my son Peter, do you hear me?" _she warned before storming from the flat and just like that she was gone. As far as Leanne was concerned as she stepped outside the flat she had given them both a much needed reality check, not that they would take any notice of it though.

No sooner had she heard the downstairs door slam did Carla start to panic. It would only be a matter of time before Peter kicked off she was sure and she waited in anticipation. She was trying to quietly cry, still upset that Leanne had do nothing but laugh at her when she suddenly heard the howling cries of Peter from across the room. She looked up, red blotchy eyes and saw Peter distressed and now balling his eyes out at the realisation that this time Leanne had meant it and was keeping Simon away for good.

She couldn't help herself, he was so hurt and she couldn't just leave him in that state and not do anything. Dumping the broken shards of the mug on the counter carelessly Carla moved as quickly as she could to comfort him. She opened her arms as she approached him and he fell right into them, which she had not expected. He clawed his fingers into her t-shirt at chest level holding onto the material as tightly as he could in an attempt to control his frustration and let Carla's arms close around him. It was awkward but she tried her best to hold him as he began to soak her top with his tears.

Peter was so upset it made Carla even more upset for seeing him so broken. Leanne had been so harsh and cruel with her words and accusations. Carla had to admit she was furious with her for coming in and behaving like such a cow, Peter didn't deserve it at all. She blamed herself, it was her Simon didn't particularly like and she felt it was her fault that he had wanted to go and live with Leanne so much all those months ago. If anyone deserved to be yelled at the way Leanne had it was herself, not Peter it was not his fault he was behaving the way he was. He was under a lot of stress and pressure and Carla believed that was the reason for every one of his actions lately.

Hurt and confused Carla continued to hold Peter until he finally seemed to be calming down and he was. Pushing away from her he stood back upright and wiped his tears away and his nose with the back of his hand. He felt so small but didn't want to make eye contact with Carla just yet. He was still very angry even though he was managing to control and the last thing he wanted to do was lash out at her yet again. He just needed some space, to calm down and think of a way he could start proving himself to Leanne and get his son back in his life.

Moping he headed to the sofa and gently placed himself down upon it. He was hoping Carla would be sensible and stay out of his way but she didn't she gingerly made her way over to join him and sitting down beside him put her arm around his shoulder. Ungratefully he shrugged it off and Carla was left feeling confused, a minute ago he hadn't seemed to mind taking her comfort but now he was refusing it.

"_It'll be ok you know, we'll try to sort things with Leanne" _Carla offered as some positive encouragement. She paused waiting to see if Peter would react but nothing and then continued, trying to offer suggestions and be enthusiastic as a supportive partner would be.

The more she talked the more irritating Peter was beginning to find her voice and he started willing her silently in his mind to shut up before he snapped. His nostrils flared and his temples pulsed as he listened and listened taking deep breaths in an attempt to keep his ever increasing temper at bay but he swore if she didn't shut up now any second he would snap and would not be held responsible for his actions. She was still going and went again to put her arm around his shoulders. That was it he couldn't stand it a second longer and something inside him snapped.

"_I don't care what you think Carla!" _ He turned and yelled as his hands came up and took a hold on her throat. He pushed her back down into the sofa practically throttling her as he did and then pinned her down crushing her windpipe and slowly starving her of all oxygen. She was struggling, turning purple, coughing, spluttering and trying to beg him to stop before he killed her but she was still talking and that was what was infuriating him the most.

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up" _he screamed as he violently shook her and when she turned pale, went a little limp in his hands and couldn't breathe he suddenly let go of her. With watery eyes he watched her as her wide alarmed eyes stared up at him as she panted and colour began to return to her cheeks. He'd almost killed her and he couldn't really care less. He needed to get out and away from her, have some time to think. Getting off the sofa and grabbing his coat he slammed the flat door on his way out, as Carla just lay paralysed on the sofa too frightened to even move.


	35. Chapter 35

The realisation of what had just happened to her hadn't yet kicked in but she suddenly bolted upright feeling as if she were about to vomit. She couldn't hold it, she slammed her lips closed in an attempt and gagging the entire time moved as fast as she could across the flat to the bathroom. She struggled to open the door and once inside fell straight to her knees, creating a loud thud as she threw her head over the bowl of the toilet seconds before the vomit began to spew from her lips.

Gipping the bowl she dug her fingers into it best she could to keep herself steady. Her head was spinning and her throat was dry and sore as the acidity of her sick burnt the lining of it. She felt like death and the sick just kept coming to the point she was willing her body to stop. As she finished she sat up straighter and took in a number of deep breaths in an attempt to calm her erratic breathing and heartbeat. The smell made her feel nauseous again and she couldn't bear it a second longer. Reaching up and straining she flushed to toilet and struggled to pull herself up onto her feet. She went over to the mirror where she looked at herself, red blotchy, bruised skin with watery eyes and didn't recognise herself. Hurriedly she turned on the cold tap and let the water run until it was freezing cold where she cupped her hands beneath the stream and collected enough to splash her face.

Outside Peter had lit a fag in an attempt to calm himself because he was shaking so violently with the rage he felt. Carla hadn't really done anything to him but for some reason unbeknown to him she was irritating him by just being in the same room or breathing. As the nicotine began to rush through his body he slowly felt better and by the time the cigarette was gone he felt more like his normal self again. The air outside was fresh and it was just turning dark when Peter caught the whiff of the amazing smell coming from the fish and chip shop next door. All of a sudden he was craving food, so hungry after not eating all day. As he slowly sauntered in that direction of the takeaway he was distracted by Dev's corner shop all lit up and still open. In a split second his cravings changed as did his direction and before he could stop himself he found he was the opposite end of the street.

Up in the flat Carla was slowly moving around trying to finish cleaning up the mess from earlier. She only had a few pieces of the broken mugs to dispose of now and just to sweep any small splinters of them off of the floor. She felt a little bit better now but her stomach too was rumbling and in a very painful manner. Carla hadn't eaten in a few days, she just hadn't been hungry. Feeling ravished she opened the fridge to see it was bare and then started searching the cupboard for anything she could eat. Most of them were bare too but luckily in the far cupboard there were a few packets of noddles and some jars of sauce. Quickly snatching them she placed them on the side and then scavenged in the lower cupboards for a big enough pan. Filling it with water she placed it on the stove to boil but not being much of a cook was frantically reading the instructions on the packet hoping she had started this correctly.

Peter entered the shop to find Sophie behind the counter with her head buried in a magazine. She looked up and smiled at him in acknowledgement but wasn't chatty. Peter walked around pretending to look at products on the shelf before coming over the counter and smiling at Sophie.

"_Hi Peter" _she chirped happily.

"_You alright love?, listen I'll have a bottle of that whisky and give us one of those bottles of red, the expensive ones" _he ordered.

Sophie eyed him suspiciously not sure she was happy with serving Peter, who was known as an ex-alcoholic, alcoholic beverages but she had no choice, he was the customer and she had to serve him no matter what her personal feelings. Sighing she turned and took the bottles from the shelf that he had asked for, rang them up on the till and placed them in a bag.

"_That's twenty six pounds eighty then please Peter" _stated Sophie in a less enthusiastic tone.

"_Keep the change" _stated Peter with a smile snatching the bag and handing Sophie thirty pounds.

He was quick out of the shop and marched the length of the street back to his flat where inside Carla was feeling like a master chef and quite pleased with herself for managing to boil the noodles without disaster. She turned off the stove and lifted the pot carefully from the hob carrying it to the sink to drain the remaining water when she heard Peter coming back up the stairs. Her body instantly reacted by going rigid and she almost lost the noodles into the sink at the same time. As he opened the main door and strode in he bellowed out her name, frightening her and she dropped the pot down on the side with a crash. She was panicked and looked as frightened as she seemed as she turned to see him by the counter.

"_That smells good" _he said softly taking her by surprise.

Carla smiled meekly but didn't respond. Simply turning back to the stove she lifted up the pot containing the noddles and put it on the hob on low heat. Reaching for the jar of sauce she opened it and gently poured it into the pan whilst gently mixing it with the cooked noodles. She was vaguely aware that Peter was moving about behind her and she distinctly heard the sound of what was a wine bottle being placed down on the counter before the rustle of the carrier bag alerted her that he had something else that he was attempting to hide.

Peter was walked across the living room and deposited the whisky bottle into a cupboard just passed the dining table. He didn't want Carla to discover he had that as well. Then returning to the counter he lifted the bottle of red up and made his way into the kitchen brushing passed her back and grabbing a wine glass from the cupboard just for her. Taking it to her he stood directly behind her and noticed instantly that she seemed jumpy. Carla watched as the hand holding the glass came passed her and rested it gently on the counter. She didn't break focus, continuing to stir as Peter pushed himself up against her and she could feel his breath beating against her neck before her eyes slid to his other hand creeping before her with the bottle of wine.

"_I'm sorry" _he whispered in her ear as his arms began caging her in and Carla's breathing hitched as she dropped the spoon and it clanged against the side of the pot. She couldn't stop herself, in an awkward movement she turned to face him and couldn't resist him smiling at her. She forgave him instantly and let him lower to kiss her. This might finally be it, her sweet Peter restored and hopefully and end to all the violence but they had been there before and she couldn't help being sceptical.

Finally letting her go Peter realised now that dinner was burning, he gently moved Carla to one side and took control of the cooking. Now having it back under control the sweet but slightly burnt smell of sweet and sour filled the room. He turned off the heat and gave it a minute to settle as he poured Carla her first glass of wine. She took it gratefully and only had one sip at first. She was in awe of him, he had a power over her that made her forgive him all his sins and continue as if he were a saint who had done nothing wrong because she was convinced it had to be her fault he was acting out the way he was. Finally he insisted that she take a seat and he plated up the food bringing it to the dining table to join her.


	36. Chapter 36

Dinner went better than Carla had expected even though they did enjoy each others company in silence. She had been keeping an eye on Peter out of the corner of her eye because as he had picked up his fork and lifted his first mouthful of stir fry to his mouth his hand had been shaking. He seemed jittery and as if he was on edge. It worried Carla but she didn't want to be afraid of him and so tried to suppress the worrying thoughts that were trying to consume her.

She barely touched her food, after having been so hungry when she was alone she had now completely lost her appetite. She pushed the food around the plate between taking gulps of her wine in an attempt to calm her nerves. Peter wasn't paying her any attention though he was shovelling in his food like a starved man. When he was finally finished he looked up to see her sat there, eyes down and spinning the wine glass gently by its stem at her side.

"_Carla, you've not touched your food" _he noted making her jump as his voice boomed out breaking the silence.

"_Not hungry" _she mumbled lifting the glass and draining it of its last drops before she got up and took her empty glass back to the kitchen to get a refill. Where drinking was concerned in the past they had tried to stop one another and if it was Peter, Carla still did but he watched her pour another glass and down it in a few gulps without interfering at all. Carla couldn't help thinking as she poured another glass to sip on that Peter seemed very serene since he'd returned this evening. What she didn't realise was that all he was waiting for was for her to turn in for the night so that he could wallow in his own self pity and drink away his blues.

He was missing his son like crazy and all that had happened with Leanne today had him so upset that she was going to keep him away from Simon because of what she thought he'd done to Carla. That may have been the case, he knew the abuse towards Carla was to be frowned upon but he would never do that to Simon, he couldn't. He turned away from Carla not able to watch her drinking without craving one of his own and focused his efforts on gulping down the glass of water he had started with his dinner and then he lit a fag, anything to control the urge he had to crack out the bottle out in front of her.

Suddenly feeling very light headed and dizzy Carla clung to the counter and took a minute to collect herself. Her eyelids were heavy and her body ached. Their bed was definitely calling her now. She didn't bother to say goodnight, instead just silently slipped away to the bedroom. Peter didn't seem to care that she was dragging herself to bed alone either and she hoped tonight that he would be joining her as they seemed to have made progress enough tonight that he hadn't tried to hurt her in anyway.

The second her head hit the pillow she was out for the count and snuggled up safe and tight in the duvet and lost to a world of sweet dreams that almost nearly every time consisted or her being reunited with Liam, which she loved.

Peter listened just outside the bedroom door and then after a while opened it to peer in and see her asleep. He pulled the door to but not closing it so he could hear if she suddenly began to stir disturbed by his movements. Then creeping back across the room he collected the stashed bottle he had hidden away earlier. Removing it from the carrier bag he took it to the sofa and appreciatively admired it through the bottle before giving into his cravings. He broke the seal on the bottle with one twist of the cap and threw it down in front of him. It span on the table as it settled and the bottle found its way to his lips where he took his first heavenly sip.

It hadn't taken him long to consume most of the bottle as he pondered his thoughts and wallowed in his sadness. His phone lay on the sofa by his side as he waited for a reply to a message he had typed to Leanne. He had told her that no matter what she thought about everything with Carla and still denied any of it being his fault but promised that he would never lay a finger on his son. In some ways he figured it probably confirmed his guilt but he didn't care. Leanne had to know that Simon was precious to him and he may have in the past not looked after him to the highest of standards but now he did and he'd be damned if anyone accused him otherwise.

He was relaxed, leant back with his head draped over the back of the sofa. The bottle was loosely grasped in his hand and he was just enjoying the pain numbing sensation the alcohol provided throughout his body and mind. The amount he had now consumed left him somewhat disorientated and not entirely with it. In the bedroom Carla began to stir, having a nightmare and waking in a state of panic. She was dripping with sweat and her heart was pumping away painfully in her chest as she sat in a state of fright. She was panting hard and struggling to come to terms with the disturbing images she had just conjured up in her head. Peter had been stood over her, ready to give her a beating and when he delivered his first blow that is when she had woken. He had such hate present in his eyes in the nightmare, almost as if their colour was black. The sheets too were soaked through with her sweat and she felt dehydrated. How could her lovely dream of her and Liam turn so quickly to something that resembled her current domestic situation?

Peter didn't hear her get up or creep out into the living room. She gasped as she wandered further in not expecting to see him just sat there in the semi darkness staring into space. His eyes slowly moved across to land on her and his top lip curled as he scowled at her. Seeing her just made him blame her again, it was her fault he was drunk, it was her fault he was filled with hate, it was her fault he had alienated his friends and it was her fault his son no longer lived with him. He felt the rage building inside him as his eyes followed her to the kitchen and watched her get a glass of water.

As she was sipping at her water she avoided his gaze, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and as if he was just waiting to pounce. She hadn't yet seen the bottle in his hand but as he slowly rose to start approaching her she noticed it. He came over to the counter, it being the only thing parting them and slammed the bottle down so she could clearly see it. The smell of alcohol on his breath was potent and enough to make her gag, but who was she to talk after she had consumed that entire bottle of wine only hours before on an empty stomach. She was anxious as Peter gritted his teeth and made a growling noise at her.

"_Peter" _she gently sighed as she sadly looked at him.

"_Don't pity me Carla" _he warned in a stressed tone. _"Do not, this is all your fault. You know that? Your fault" _he harshly accused as he lifted the bottle to take a further swig.

Carla suddenly felt anxious not sure if she liked where this was going but accepted Peter was right. It was all her fault she had wormed her way in to his heart and planted a seed to make him love her, pull him away from Leanne, which destroyed his family. She nodded in understanding and apologised hoping it might stop him from drinking any more of the poison but it didn't. He continued to take swigs as he slowly edged around the counter coming closer to her. Her breathing hitched when he grabbed her arm and dug in his fingers.

"_I hate you" _he spat at her and she began to cry.

He had an evil twinkle in his eye and they narrowed almost evilly as he delivered the sentiment again. _"Really hate you" _

"_You don't mean that Peter" _she blubbered as her bottom lip trembled and tears began to roll down her cheeks. He was being so evil, so cruel and she didn't understand why.

"_Oh I do" _he confirmed digging in his nails as he slowly started pushing her further back into the kitchenette trapping her further.

Carla was so focused on him and the look of hate that was now spreading through his eyes. How could he resent her so much so suddenly over something she didn't fully understand? Peter reached beside him to the draw and opened it. It caught Carla's eye and in her peripheral vision she saw him reach in and withdraw one of the chopping knives. Now she had reason to fear him and what he might do with such a weapon.


	37. Chapter 37

Carla's breathing hitched when the blade of the knife lightly rested against her side. Peter's hand was shaking though as he held it there and stared into her eyes with an intensity that had her fearing him instantly. As he tightened the grip on the handle his knuckles slowly began turning white and before she could move out of his way or even react, Peter suddenly swiped it across her cutting her t-shirt and ripping her skin enough to cause a flesh wound. It took a few seconds for the pain to register with Carla and the blood to rush to the surface. She was stunned, unable to move or do a thing as her eyes became transfixed on the knife in Peter's hand that had a smattering of red upon its blade.

He didn't look sorry nor did he seem to care what he had done. Peter was dead behind the eyes and it suddenly hit Carla that she was in way over her head with him. Her intuition told her to clutch her hand to her side, which she did as her breathing changed to slow and deep and her skin began to drain of any colour. Carla's problem was that even though Peter had harmed her again she still loved him and told herself he hadn't meant to inflict such actions on her and foolishly tried to convince herself the future ahead of them was bright.

Her hand started to tremble and she broke her tear filled gaze from Peter to look down. As she pulled her trembling hand away she saw it was covered in a thin layer of her blood and although the wound stung she didn't think it needed medical attention. A dressing would do if she could get passed Peter to the first aid bits. He was fixed to the spot in front of her keeping her trapped. Carla didn't dare to speak or ask for his help. Pushing her hand back to her side she applied pressure once again in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She was thankful Peter hadn't dug the blade in any deeper because she was certain she wouldn't be standing there breathing if he had.

It wasn't him, he didn't know what he was doing she reminded herself as Peter picked the whisky bottle back up from the counter and took a swig. He did so calmly and with a cool air that even though Carla was in fear she still found it seductive. As the amber liquid settled in the bottle Peter held in his hand Carla suddenly felt a craving for it, just to have the taste in her mouth. She reached out her unoccupied hand to Peter and gestured for it. Looking at the bedraggled mess of his girlfriend in front of him he frowned but passed her the bottle.

As Carla lifted it to her lips her hand trembled, she was a bag of nerves. She took a long gulp and relished the burning sensation on the back of her throat as the poison slid down and into her system. It instantly helped her to feel better and numbed her. She handed it back to Peter and he took it, repeating her action and taking another swig. He backed away clutching the bottle as he retreated from the kitchenette altogether and returned to sofa to sit alone.

The second she was released from his caging Carla slowly made her way to the bathroom, struggling with the pain of her latest war wounds. As she wandered into the bathroom she peeled her hand away from her side to see the full extent of the damage Peter had done. The slash in her side was deeper than she had thought but didn't look as though it need medical assistance. Taking a flannel from the side of the bath she ran the cold tap, waited until the water was almost freezing and then soaked it to place over the wound. The blood instantly bled into the towelling cloth as she clamped it down and hoped it would take some of the heat out of the incision. She then reached up to the medicine cabinet and pulled from it a bottle of painkillers. She knew it wasn't a good idea to mix the medication after she had been drinking but the pain was so intense she couldn't help it. Her hand was shaking as she took the pills and then rushing to put them away she accidentally dropped them and they clattered noisily into the sink alerting Peter.

"_Carla?" _he called out in a questioning tone.

"_I'm ok" _she quickly called back in a shaky voice as she picked them up and put them back in the cupboard.

Peter swiped the bottle up to his mouth and took another swig as he listened to the only noise in the flat , that was Carla. When she reappeared into the living room, having cleaned up her side and having managed to stop the bleeding she saw Peter still slumped across the sofa and suddenly felt very wary. Her gaze naturally slide back to her side and she swore she twinged again at remembering it happening. She didn't want to be alone with him and found herself subconsciously reaching for the door. As she clicked it open she paused but Peter hadn't seemed to have noticed. She was nervous but knew she couldn't stay this time. Continuing on she headed slowly out of the door, not closing it behind her and struggled down to the stairs to the front door. She hadn't taken her bag, nor her coat and was just opening the front door to walk out, knowing she would be unable to come back she was stopped in her tracks as Peter's voice boomed out with a drunken slur at the top of the stairs.

"_Where are you going?" _he demanded.

He was glaring down at her and she suddenly felt nervous as a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed it down painfully and then turned her attention back to the door and getting outside. Her foot had just stepped out when he was suddenly behind her and had a tight grip around her arm. She hadn't even heard him come down. She gasped in fright as he suddenly yanked her back inside and slammed the door. Firmly gripping her wrist he dragged her back up the stairs, she trailed behind him trying to struggle and wriggle free which just agitated him further.

"_Stop being so difficult" _he yelled as he pulled her inside and threw her forward, where she went crashing to the floor. She turned to look up at him with a frightened expression upon her face in time to see him return to the kitchen side where earlier he had dumped the knife and he picked it back up. Scrambling back on the floor she tried to get away from him as he slowly walked towards her. She was petrified of what he might be planning to do and suddenly started apologising profusely hoping it would stop him. Having backed herself to the wall there was no escaping. Peter stood over her, the knife in one hand and the bottle in the other as he frowned. He was so angry and he didn't really know why any more. Taking a further swig from the bottle he drunkenly wobbled as his grip tightened on the knife handle as he got ready to inflict more pain. She wouldn't leave him, he wouldn't let her. He was about to crouch down when the buzzer rang out interrupting them. Peter scowled but went to answer it and get rid of who ever was there. Falling all over the place he wobbled as he crossed to the intercom and slurred as he spoke.

"_Yea?" _

"_Dad!" _exclaimed an excited little voice.


	38. Chapter 38

An awkward glance was exchanged between them as Peter registered the voice he had heard. His son, Simon, was downstairs at the front door and here he was about to inflict a further amount of harm on his girlfriend. Many thoughts crossed his mind as to what he might be doing there, had Leanne changed her mind? Was she going to let him see his son? Dropping the knife he replied to Simon and then made a dash for the door. As he disappeared Carla knew she had to do a quick tidy of the flat, that poor little boy couldn't walk in on the middle of their domestic and see her cowering in the corner and an already bloodied knife upon the floor. Crawling forward she picked it up and then struggled, using the bookshelf beside her for support to pull herself up onto her feet.

Simon's little voice rang out as he entered the flat that a few weeks ago had been his home. Their sudden appearance startled Carla and the knife clattered nosily into the sink. She turned to face them, with eyes wide and a somewhat fearful expression but luckily Simon failed to register this. He was excited to see his father but to Carla, analysing the situation she saw he seemed a little frightened.

"_I'm so glad to see you" _said Peter wrapping his arms around Simon and giving him a fatherly hug in the middle of the living room. All was silent until the buzzer went again. Carla went for it this time and hesitated to greet the caller as her finger pressed the button. She wasn't sure who to expect but when Leanne's screeching voice came through the speaker she knew something wasn't right. Simon gave a gasp at hearing the shrill tone of his mother and tensed in his father's arms. Peter scowled and shot Carla a look of warning not to even think of letting Leanne up. Her loyalty to him and love meant she released the call button and silenced Leanne. She returned to her station in the kitchen and clattered warily with the dishes at the sink as she tried to remove all evidence that Peter had hurt her.

Outside in the street Leanne was still yelling up, knowing full well that Peter and Carla were ignoring her. She was furious, especially with Simon for running off but more so with Peter for disobeying her. He never should have let Simon in after what she had told him but typical Peter, selfish and stubborn just did what he wanted. She yelled his name with such vigour it had Carla nervous and she started to feel panicked in case Leanne called the police. The state she was in she didn't want them calling round because it would just open up a whole can of worms for them all.

Peter and Simon had moved to the sofa. Simon having shed his coat and bag, leaving them just on the floor in everyone's way had fired up the games console and started playing happily as he raced against his father on some game they loved. It bought a smile to Carla's face to see them so happy together and she took it upon herself to do some damage limitation. She didn't really feel in a fit state but hoping Peter wouldn't notice she crept over to the door and snook out. Carefully she made her way down the stairs, glancing over her shoulder every few to make sure Peter hadn't caught her and then took a deep breath before opening the door. She could see Leanne was far enough back in the street staring up at the flat to give her time to get out before she tried to barge in. Although having come down without her keys she did wonder how she'd get back in after letting the door slam.

"_You" _accused Leanne harshly as she saw Carla emerge and came marching over.

"_I am warning you Carla. My son is up there and you better let me up to get him" _screamed Leanne right up close and wagging her finger at Carla as if she were a naughty child.

Looking down at her fidgety feet Carla nervously sucked in her lips as her hair blew all about in the light evening breeze. She hated confrontations, especially with Leanne and needed her to calm down. She was still shouting up to Peter and calling out Simon's name in between trying to press Carla to let her in.

"_Don't send your girlfriend down here to do your dirty work Peter!" _yelled Leanne before silencing and turning back to Carla. She was raging, breathless from all the shouting and so riled up being on edge that she vowed she would not be held accountable for her actions at this time. Eyes bulging from their sockets she glared at Carla.

"_Let me in Carla!" _hissed Leanne through gritted teeth.

Folding her arms Carla tried to psych herself up to stay calm but be firm. She didn't want to make a scene with Leanne in the street and she certainly didn't want any attention but Leanne was doing a pretty good job of that herself. She looked up and with sad eyes looked to Leanne knowing she needed to give some explanation.

"_Look Leanne, he needs to see Simon. He is not dangerous, he's done nothing to me and he'd never harm Simon. You know that" _stressed Carla.

"_Look at the state of ya Carla! No matter how much I dislike ya and think you deserve it, you haven't done all that to yourself" _she yelled back. _"Now let me in so I can get my son" _she demanded.

Carla shrugged, telling her that neither of them would get back inside as she didn't have the keys and that set Leanne off. She was already angry and now Carla had stupidly locked her son in with his abusive father. Scoffing she gave Carla a look of disgust. She clearly had no mothering instinct because no sane person would leave a child with a man who battered them daily. Beginning to give her a lecture she stood yelling at Carla, accusing her of all sorts and generally just verbally attacking her in any way she could.

To see what all the commotion was Peter made his excuses to go to the window. He swept back the curtain and looked down to see his girlfriend and ex wife stood on the cobbles. Carla looked timid and shy, with her arms folded and her head down and Leanne seemed to be laying into her with a heavy dose of her catty attitude. He felt a little pang of guilt and sympathy for Carla before his menacing feelings towards her returned. He figured that she had figured she was only helping but how was she, by confronting Leanne she was only annoying her more and making things worse?

Knowing that he would need now to interfere he called over to Simon to stay put. He grabbed his keys from the dining table and disappeared out of the door, making sure to lock the top door in case Leanne did somehow get in. Hurrying down the stairs he thundered out of the front door and into the street, ready to attack. Carelessly he barged passed Carla and got right up in Leanne's face to address her. He didn't want her there and instantly started telling her so, ordering her to go before turning to return back inside. It left Leanne a little shaking up, she had experienced some horrible moods from Peter but never anything like that. As he passed Carla again he grabbed her arm and roughly man handled her to pull her back to the flat and pushed her through the doorway.

Leanne crying out after them went running to the door filled with an even worse fear than she had upon first arriving but Peter just managed to slam it shut in her face. He had left her no choice. It was going to have to be a call to the police if she was going to get her son back. Taking her phone out of her pocket and with a trembling finger she dialled nine, nine, nine and waited anxiously to be connected to an operator.

Inside Peter threw Carla through the main door and then pushed passed her as he returned to his vacant seat on the sofa to continue the game with his son. Simon seemed oblivious to the fact Leanne was still outside and that so much arguing had just taken place. He remained calm beside his father, enjoying every second of his company and bragging like usual when he won the race. It frightened Carla now that Peter seemed to have such a Jekyll and Hyde personality and she just hoped that she was right about him. Having Simon present if any harm came to him she didn't think she'd ever forgive herself for defending Peter to a woman who was only frightened for her son. Feeling sad and somewhat upset by the evenings events, Carla allowed herself to head to bed despite it being early. As she snuck beneath the covers and buried her head in the pillow she silently started to cry as earlier events eventually started to get to her.


	39. Chapter 39

"_Typical" _groaned Leanne when her phone died just as she was connected to the operator. Pulling it away from her ear she glanced at the darkened screen as she let out a frustrated sigh. This was just what she needed. Looking around she tried to find inspiration, there was a phone box but having come chasing out after Simon she hadn't bought her purse and therefore had no change. Backtracking she decided to head back to the flat to use the phone. It pained her to leave, especially when she knew anything could happen in that time. As Leanne got back to the flat she was realising today just wasn't hers. Having left her keys inside too she was now locked out. Nick was at a meeting and wouldn't be home until later and she was just losing faith when she remembered her mum had told her to call in anytime. Turning once again she went running in the direction of the Rovers. It was her only hope.

Carla had barely been asleep an hour when she woke in fright at a nightmare she was having. Now she could hear sirens outside and wondered what on earth had happened. It had her completely freaked out, especially when she had thought she'd dreamt them. Getting out of the bed as quickly as she could, Carla hurried out into the darkened living room, lit only by a side lamp that was on. The buzzer rang, making her jump and gasp, which in turn made Peter look up from where he lay on the sofa.

"_Is that the…urm…" _Carla stuttered not needing to complete the sentence for Peter to know what she was trying to say. He nodded and she swallowed hard, they clearly wanted to come in. Outside the flashing blue lights were intermittently lighting up in the living room. She knew they should let them in but it was her duty as a loving and doting partner to support Peter, whether he was right or wrong. She shrugged and came further into the room, feeling somewhat awkward she had to ask, just to confirm what she already knew. _"Simon in bed?" _

Peter acknowledged her question with a nod. Having come further into the living room she was grateful to see that Peter hadn't picked up a bottle again. Slowly she made her way to the buzzer. Peter seemed so placid she decided she would try her luck and see if he'd let her go out and bargain with the officers. She was almost there when he ordered that she stop. Freezing on the spot she glanced back over her shoulder at him and with a frightened look on her face waited for him to say something more.

"_Don't you dare Carla" _he warned her.

"_But Peter if I…if we just…" _

"_NO!"_ he yelled firmly getting up from where he sat and approaching her.

"_Peter please, you have to do what is best for Simon" _she begged. _"You know Leanne won't quit" _

"_I said no Carla…and I mean no!" _ Peter reiterated as he came ever closer to her.

"_Peter" _she pleaded, anything to try and make him see sense before he made it all worse.

"_No!" _ he boomed out this time, annoyed by her persistence. He wasn't about to give in to Leanne whatever the risks and implications might be.

With a sad look on her face Carla couldn't look at him, her gaze fell to her feet where she thought she was about to cry. She was thinking hard, what she could do or say to make Peter realise. If he continued on with this then Leanne was only going to get him legally parted from Simon. She didn't understand why he wasn't thinking straight, surely he knew the complications of custody battles with children. She had seen how it had destroyed him the night Simon had left so she dreaded to think what would become of him if Simon was permanently removed from his life and not by choice.

"_Peter, think of Simon. Leanne is only going to tell them you are holding him hostage and you'll lose him forever" _she fired, looking back at him and trying to be firm and strong.

"_I am not holding my son hostage" _yelled Peter as he lurched forward and grabbed Carla. How dare she accuse him of such a thing. Did she purposely try to rub him up the wrong way or was she just being stupid? He thought Carla was savvier by now than to try and challenge him but clearly not. He was almost choking her when he let go. She fell back gasping for breath, shocked at his reaction to her trying to help. With wary wide eyes she stared at him in what was a more than intense moment.

The buzzer having momentarily stopped during their minor row started again. In an action beyond her control Carla moved forward quickly and answered the call. The strong voice of an officer only managed to say 'hello' before Carla's finger let the button go. It had taken her completely by surprise and she hadn't even yet comprehended what had just happened to her. Peter the second she had answered the call swung round and grabbed a knife from the holder on the far counter. In what he considered an act of desperation he had returned and sliced her with it. It had taken Carla's breath away and she was unable to react with any words or a scream. Finding her breath she tried to come to terms with what had happened to her as Peter started yelling again.

"_Look what you've made me do" _yelled Peter.

"_Sorry" _whimpered Carla. _"I'm sorry Peter" _she cried further.

"_I don't think you are Carla. This is all your fault" _Peter stressed.

"_I am Peter…so sorry" _pleaded Carla in an attempt to beg for his mercy.

"_Don't, don't lie to me Carla" _ he spat through gritted teeth as he came closer to her again.

She could see the rage in his eyes and it made her feel uneasy and on edge. He was unpredictable and she knew there was a very good chance he was about to strike her again. There was no telling what would set him off. She whimpered another pathetic apology and it just tipped him, he plunged the knife in as a little voice chirped from behind, sounding all upset, _"Dad?"_


	40. Chapter 40

Peter let go leaving the knife embedded in Carla's flesh as he swung round to see Simon standing just behind him and peering round the wall that separated the bedrooms from the rest of the flat. He wasn't that young that he didn't understand what had just occurred between his father and Carla but he was young enough to be frightened of the man he loved and trusted so much. With wide eyes he continued to stand and stare at his father but the second he let him go from focus to look at Carla standing behind him quiet as a mouse and in shock as blood started to seep through and soak her clothing, that was when Peter inched forward. The movement in what had been very still surroundings caught Simon's eye and made him shudder before running back to his bedroom and slamming the door.

"_Peter leave him" _cried Carla in a desperate attempt to stop him chasing after Simon but Peter was already gone.

Her little outburst had only added to the extreme pain she was feeling and with that she bent double and clung to the counter as she took deep breaths. She hadn't removed the knife knowing that would make everything far worse but she was begging to feel very nauseous and weak from the blood loss so far. All she could hear was Peter calling through to Simon in the calmest tone he could manage and trying to reason with him that what he had seen was not what it looked like. Then the buzzer went making her jump and she groaned with the pain that it caused. She figured it was Leanne back for round two and with Peter preoccupied she wondered momentarily if he'd heard it and whether this might be her chance to get help before she fainted and perhaps bled to death. Slowly moving she dragged herself to the wall and held her finger up hovering over the button glancing across to make sure Peter wasn't silently waiting to pounce and then allowed herself to answer the call.

"_Peter! Give me my son"_ shrieked Leanne's voice so it filled the tiny space of the flat and then a authoritative voice, which Carla assumed to be of a policeman cut in warning Leanne to stand back. Carla kept the call connected and the policeman began to communicate.

"_Mr Barlow, this is the police can you open up so that we can come inside?" _ The deep but firm voice asked.

Carla didn't know what to do, they couldn't come inside not really because they would arrest Peter for what he had done to her however she did slip her finger down to the other button to let them in just before Peter re-appeared. Frightened knowing that would set him off Carla panicked and started mumbling something about helping her to the bedroom and out of sight.

"_They only want Simon Peter, just let Leanne have him back. They won't know about this I promise" _she reassured him as they could hear the thudding of footsteps racing up the stairs. Peter looked at Carla suffering and knew she would never make it in time. Reaching for the knife he removed it taking her breath away and leaving her feeling a lot worse as more blood instantly pulsated from the wound. He had just made everything ten times worse but maybe he had done it to punish her. Then he lifted her, just in time to have her in his arms and be halfway to the bedroom when Leanne and the officers reached the inside door and knocked against it as it was still locked.

Peter continued to hurry into the bedroom trying not to get agitated by Leanne and her abusive shouts coming from just outside the door. He was annoyed with Carla for letting them in, he knew if they found out what was going on he would lose his son forever. Dumping her on the bed he left her suffering as he slammed the door and hurried back out hoping Simon hadn't emerged from his room upon hearing his mother outside. The door was just opening and Simon's frightened little face peering from the darkness inside was showing. He was checking to see if the coast was clear for escape but having seen his father had run into an awkward and tense moment and before Peter could approach him he quickly closed his door and went running to hide beneath his duvet.

Peter was torn, outside he had the police calling him and inside he had a frightened little boy he needed to convince not to say anything if he let his mother in to get him. In that moment he decided to go and work on Simon and keeping his silence but not before he removed the evidence of the attack from the kitchen side. Having hidden the knife in the dishwasher Peter ran to Simon's door as Carla lay in the room next door slowly suffering from her latest wounds. Knowing he was running out of time Peter pushed Simon's door open and swore he could hear his son's little heart beating away as hard and fast as Simon could feel it as he knew his dad was approaching. What he had seen him do to Carla had frightened him much more than anything he had ever seen his dad do before. It wasn't like the drinking or the shouting he had witnessed in the past. Peter crept with caution over to the bed and made a reach for the duvet corner to peel it back. Simon's breathing hitched as the material's weight lightened from on top of him and when Peter pulled the duvet fully back he screamed.

Leanne heard from just outside and it only worsened her fears and sent her imagination running wild with what might be happening. She screeched in a sudden panicked state for the officer's to break down the door before Peter harmed Simon. All of what she was shouting and screaming was incomprehensible assumptions and to the officers her words were mashed and slurred together so much they made little or no sense. She was begging them though to do something before it was too late and was in an hysterical state as the police reassessed the situation and tried to remove her from the doorway to allow them to force entry.

"_Please Si, don't scream mate, don't scream" _ begged Peter as he reached down to try and silence Simon. He was slowly calming but was still whimpering away as Peter tried desperately to bargain with him in an attempt to buy his silence.

"_What you saw, what I did….it was an accident" _Peter lied.

"_Will Carla be ok?" _ Simon innocently asked of his father.

"_Yeah of course she will, I didn't hurt her she is fine, just sleeping" _ he lied further.

"_Now listen son, I need a favour from you. If you tell those policemen what you saw I am going to be in a lot of trouble ok and you'll never see me again. Do you think you could just tell them that you are ok and if mummy wants you to go home go with her without a fuss" _ Peter asked, his eyes wide and voice full of severity as he treated Simon with all the respect of a grown up. He was so desperate for his son's co-operation that he knew honesty was the best policy when asking for what he actually needed.

Wiping his soaking wet eyes where he was crying with the back of his hand, Simon looked up to his father and saw no reason not to trust him when he said Carla would be ok. He still didn't really like her anyway and his reaction had been purely down to shock. He sat up and scooted towards his father for a cuddle. He needed the reassurance. Peter wrapped his arms around Simon and squeezed him tightly.

"_Will you do that for me son?" _Peter whispered to Simon.

He pulled away from his dad and with his wide dark eyes shining he nodded to him. Peter smiled, he was most grateful to Simon for all he was doing to not have his father taken away. He smiled at his dad just to confirm his answer and then in the most innocent of voices went to tell him so to but was interrupted mid way by the sudden breaking down of the door and the authoritative voice of the officer calling out Peter's name.


End file.
